Nunca lo hubiese imaginado
by untiltheveryend03
Summary: Después de la Guerra, Hermione decide volver a Hogwarts junto a Ginny. Lo que no espera es que Draco también vuelva. En esta historia ellos comienzan a conocerse. Él aparentemente cambió. ¿Ella le dará una oportunidad de demostrarlo?
1. It's time to begin

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro**

**Título del capítulo: It's time to begin (Es hora de comenzar) It's time- Imagine Dragons.**

* * *

- ¡Claro que no! Ya lo he decidido, ¿qué es lo que no se entiende?

- ¡Claro que sí! Acá el único que no entiendes eres tú.

- No volveré a ese lugar. No quiero- suplicaba el chico- ¡No puedo hacerlo!- dijo casi rogando.

- No tienes opción- gritaba ella. Una mujer rubia, un poco mas baja que él- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Piensas que conseguirás trabajo, a caso? ¿Piensas poner un pie en el Ministerio y que miles de ofertas de trabajo o puestos vacantes se presenten a tus pies? Por favor, no me hagas reír.

El chico no le contestó, simplemente se limitó a observar las negras maderas del piso. Fue el hombre el que habló esta vez.

- Hijo, tu madre tiene razón. Debes regresar a Hogwarts y terminar tus estudios- Lucius, seguía bastante demacrado, ojeras y arrugas hacían ver su rostro más viejo de la edad que tenía. Al no recibir respuesta, continuó- Nuestra familia ya no tiene la importancia que antes tuvo. Debes aceptarlo, porque negarlo no te va a llevar a ningún lado.

- ¡No voy a regresar! No me interesa si no puedo entrar en el Ministerio, buscare algún otro empleo, ya veré qué hago. Pero no quiero volver al colegio.

- No importa si no consigues trabajo en el Ministerio. ¿Te piensas que es en el único lugar donde odiarían tener a un Malfoy como empleado? ¡Nuestro apellido fue perdiendo el respeto y se ganó el desprecio de todos!- gritó ella, ya exhausta de esa discusión.

Draco se la quedó mirando fijamente sin decir una sola palabra. Los aires fríos y calmos de Narcissa ya la habían abandonado hacía tiempo.

- Por favor, Draco. Pon los pies en la tierra. Ni siquiera has terminados tus estudios en el Colegio. Tu apellido te juega en contra en estos momentos de tu vida. ¿Y tú piensas que conseguirás avanzar si no terminas tus estudios? Tu apellido no lo puedes cambiar, pero sí tienes la opción, el deber,- se corrigió así misma- de terminar el Colegio.

Él había fijado sus grises ojos otra vez en el suelo, con la cabeza de lado. Dando a entender que no le interesaba esa charla, que simplemente quería irse de allí cuanto antes. Apretando la mandíbula para reprimir un grito, un insulto, una erupción de enojo y frustación frente a los gestos de su hijo, Lucius habló de nuevo. Poniéndole una mano en el hombro a modo de caricia y comprensión, le dijo:

- Mira, Draco. Tú volverás a Hogwarts y estudiarás este año. Terminarás el colegio y después vas a tener más posibilidades de avanzar en tu vida. No nos importa si estás de acuerdo o no. Lo harás porque es una decisión que tomamos por tu bien- miró al piso como avergonzado, tomó aire y volvió a levantar la cabeza serenamente- Ya he cometido demasiados errores que te arruinaron la vida como para seguir cometiendo otros. Esto es lo mejor para ti, quieras o no. Y va a ser mejor que pongas predisposición de tu parte, porque nuestra opinión no va a cambiar.

Lucius se retiró de la sala, Narcissa le dio una caricia en la mejilla con una expresión de profunda tristeza y se fue atrás de su marido.

* * *

-Realmente no entiendo porque no quieren volver.

- ¿Para qué?- preguntó el más alto de los tres.

- ¿Cómo para qué? Nos perdimos el último año y sé que en nuestras vidas, necesitaremos ese conocimiento. A parte no es justo que entremos a estudiar para Aurores sin haber terminado nuestros estudios.

- ¡Claro que lo es! Si nos dieron ese beneficio por algo es. Nos lo merecemos. Con todo lo que hicimos. A parte, Hermione, honestamente, ya estás hablando como McGonagall- dijo entre algo incómodo y divertido.

- ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro!- dijo ella tratando de hacerse la ofendida.

- Sin nosotros y sin todas las cosas que hicimos, nunca hubiesen podido ganarle a Voldemort ¿para qué queremos volver? Ya demostramos que podemos hacer lo que los Aurores hacen sin necesidad de cursar nuestro último año. Es más, ya podrían ir dándonos nuestras licencias- está vez fue el otro chico el que habló. El de lentes.

- Si, pero una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Ser Auror es totalmente diferente a lo que tuvimos que pasar.

- Sí, es mucho más fácil. Sobre todo ahora que la mayoría de los Mortífagos están en Azkabán y Voldemort muerto.

Hermione soltó un bufido en señal de exasperación y dijo:

- ¡Yo estoy emocionadísima por volver!- dijo Hermione con una amplia sonrisa y mirándolos de forma incrédula a ambos chicos. Se negaba a que ellos no tuvieran ganas de volver a estudiar.

- Pero tú eres rara, a ti te gusta leer. Te gusta la presión de los exámenes- dijo Ron mirándola extrañado, como si la hubiese conocido hacía una semana.

- Nunca entendí porque a ti no. A parte estarán Ginny y Luna.

- Sí pero no será lo mismo- dijo Harry.

- No, claro que no, porque ustedes se niegan a ir- se levantó del suelo y sin más se fue de la habitación de Ron. Ya tenía bastantes preocupaciones en su cabeza como para que ese par de vagos le complicaran más la existencia. Volver a Hogwarts era lo único que la mantenía distraída y con ganas de levantarse cada día con una sonrisa. Y no iba a dejar que sus amigos le arruinaran lo único que la hacía completa en ese momento.

* * *

Ginny iba junto a Harry, ambos estaban un poco tristes ya que no se verían hasta las navidades. Pero él había decidido no regresar al igual que Ron. Ginny por otro lado, debía terminar con sus estudios. Ron y Hermione iban más atrás acompañados por la señora y el señor Weasley. Ron llevaba el carrito con el baúl de Hermione junto a la jaula de Crookshanks. Harry, más adelante, hacía lo mismo con el de Ginny. Ya casi era la hora de la partida del tren cuando, a lo lejos, distinguieron tres personas rubias en el andén. Ninguno de los cuatro creía que Draco fuese a regresar. Ni mucho menos que sus padres lo acompañasen hasta la estación. Debido a todo lo que pasó, los Malfoy ya no eran tan populares ni tan bien recibidos como antes.

Ron miró a ambas chicas y les dijo:

- Cuídense de ese idiota desagradecido. Por más que todo haya terminado, no confío en él.

Y mientras volvía a darle un vistazo a Draco, le dijo a Hermione: Espero que la pases lindo estudiando como un elfo doméstico.

- Gracias, Ronald- dijo Hermione con un tono irónico en su voz- Como verás, yo sí espero de corazón que les vaya bien en sus prácticas como Auror, y por favor- dijo mirando a ambos chicos como una madre preocupada mira a sus hijos- tengan cuidado. Adiós Sr. y Sra. Weasley. Gracias por todo, otra vez.

A continuación esbozó una sonrisa y les dio un pequeño abrazo a ambos. Los Weasley siempre habían sido como una segunda familia para ella. Mientras Ginny se despedía de Harry, pensó en cuánto había afectado la pérdida de Fred a esa familia. Miró a la Sra. Weasley que le sonreía a su hija y pensó que nunca volvería a ser la misma mujer, pero sin duda seguiría dando todo por el resto de sus hijos y se alegró al pensar que Molly tenía muchas razones por las cuales seguir luchando. Y que Arthur seguiría a su lado, sin importar lo que pasara.

Ya dispuestas a subir al tren, Hermione se quedó parada junto a la puerta, esperando que su mejor amiga entrara su baúl y sus pertenencias. Volvió a mirar en dirección a la familia Malfoy y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco, por unos segundos ella no supo qué sentir. No se habían visto desde la Batalla y por lo visto, ninguno pensaba volverse a ver. Y sin embargo, allí estaban. Mirándose fijamente a los ojos, con bastantes metros de distancia entre uno y el otro. Hermione se sorprendió al encontrarse con su mirada. No estaba cargada de odio o asco, como antes. No supo definir esa conexión pero lo cierto era que no podía despegar sus ojos de la persona que tantas veces la había herido por su estatus de sangre. Y no entendía por qué ni por qué Draco tampoco apartaba sus ojos de los de ella. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

Ginny terminó de entrar y le dijo a Hermione:

- Vamos, ¡que se nos hace tarde! Entra tus cosas, ¿o a caso te has arrepentido?

- Claro que no, Ginny. No digas tonterías- respondió Hermione volviendo en sí.

Entró su baúl con las demás cosas y se dispusieron a buscar a Luna en alguno de los compartimientos del tren escarlata.

No tardaron en hallarla y sentarse junto a la rubia que las recibió con su típica sonrisa soñadora. En cuanto el tren arrancó despidieron a los chicos con la mano y una sonrisa. Hermione estaba tan emocionada por regresar que, por el momento, no sintió remordimientos al no extrañar a sus amigos. Aunque sabía que ese año iba a ser totalmente diferente, estaba feliz por tener la posibilidad de volver a pisar ese castillo que tanto le gustaba y por aprender cosas nuevas.

Incluso en ese momento, ni siquiera los pensamientos que últimamente ocupaban la mente de Hermione la mitad del tiempo, pudieron opacar su alegría. Ya habría tiempo de sobra para seguir preocupada por sus otros asuntos, pero en ese viaje nada iba a interferir en ella. Disfrutó de un gran trayecto con la compañía de sus dos mejores amigas, Ginny y Luna. Y se sintió tan feliz de poder estar junto a ellas. Después de todo lo que habían pasado era increíble que todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad.

Ya había oscurecido por lo que, con tantos años de experiencia, Hermione fue capaz de reconocer que faltaba poco para llegar. Salió del compartimiento para ir a cambiarse. A medida que iba pasando por los corredores y la gente de otros compartimientos la veían pasar, se quedaban mirándola asombrados. Incapaces de creer que Hermione Granger había vuelto al Colegio. Incapaces de creer que alguien como ella, que había luchado contra Voldemort, que había desaparecido por tanto tiempo y que había sido una parte fundamental para derrotar al mago más tenebroso de los últimos tiempos, había vuelto para seguir estudiando. No era un asombro de disgusto, si no que todo lo contrario. Pero eso no implicó que Hermione se sintiera observada como un bicho raro o como un trofeo en exhibición. En el fondo se sintió un poco feliz porque se dio cuenta de que la miraban con admiración, pero de todos modos, la vergüenza fue un poco más grande.

Comenzó a apresurar su paso y después de cambiarse, volvió a emprender el camino al compartimiento donde sus amigas la estarían esperando. En el camino, observó por una de las ventanas de la puerta de un compartimiento. Allí había sólo una persona. Draco Malfoy se encontraba mirando por la ventana, a pesar de que está no mostraba nada del exterior, ya que era de noche. Sólo se podía ver el reflejo del lugar en ella. Estaba tan oscuro afuera que el vidrio parecía mas un espejo que una ventana. Tenía una mirada triste, pensativa y de soledad. Y como ella esperaba, él se encontraba totalmente solo en el compartimiento. Este año ninguno de sus "amigos" regresarían. Ni los de ella tampoco, a excepción, claro, de Ginny y Luna. Pero en el fondo, Hermione entendía como debía sentirse el pobre. Por una fracción de segundo, se planteó entrar y luego, sacudiendo su cabeza pensó:

- Por favor, Hermione, ¿en qué estás pensando? Sigue caminando.

Volvió a su compartimiento y vio que las chicas ya se estaban terminando de preparar. Notaron como el tren había aminorado la marcha hasta que se detuvo, por supuesto, en Hogsmeade. Estaba ansiosa por volver a ver el castillo. Esperaba que todo estuviera en sus condiciones de nuevo. Haberlo visto tan destruido le había dolido en lo más profundo de su ser. Aunque de eso, claro está, se dio cuenta mucho después de que el caos había cesado. Bajó del tren junto a sus amigas, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. En el mismo momento en que puso un pie en el andén y una ráfaga le desacomodo el pelo, supo que ese, a pesar de todo, iba a ser un gran año para ella.

* * *

**Empecé escribiendo esta historia en otra página (potter fics), mi usuario es untiltheveryend03, igual que acá. No es un plagio, la historia es mía.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fic Dramione (ya escribí uno pero fue un One shoot). Cualquier crítica, consejo, recomendación y/o un simple comentario diciendo qué les pareció se agredece. En serio, no saben lo feliz que soy cuando recibo sus comentarios. De verdad espero que les guste. Un saludo (:**


	2. Don't look back

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro**

**Título del capítulo: _Don't look back (No mires atrás) It's time- Imagine Dragons._**

* * *

Innhaló profundamente, aún con los ojos cerrados. Ese tipo de respiración que se toma para encarar algo, para tomar fuerzas. Y así fue, se levantó con la predisposición de arrancar bien su próximo y último año escolar.

El banquete había sido excelente, extraño, pero excelente al fin. McGonagall, como la nueva directora de Hogwarts, había dado el discurso de bienvenida. Se habían seleccionado a los niños de primer año para sus casas y la comida había sido deliciosa. Pero ahora, comenzaba el trabajo. En unas horas las primeras clases del año darían comienzo y se necesitaba estar bien preparado y con buenos ánimos.

* * *

Hermione, la chica de Gryffindor que había regresado, bajó junto a su amiga Ginny, ahora compañera de curso, a desayunar. Saludaron a Luna y se fueron a sentar a la mesa que les correspondía. Ambas desayunaron muy bien, Ginny sin tanta felicidad como su amiga pero de todas formas disfrutó de la comida. Se habían levantado con bastante tiempo de anticipación, todo por culpa de Hermione, claro. Por esa misma razón, el comedor no estaba completamente lleno de gente, la mayoría seguía durmiendo. Pero, por supuesto, ese era uno de los pocos privilegios de no ser amiga de una persona como Hermione Granger.

Dio un largo suspiro, preguntándose cuánto faltaría para que sea de noche y poder volver a su cama. Aún cuando ni siquiera se había levantado. Era de esos suspiros de resignación, de fastidio. Estaba decidido a pasarla mal, y aunque no lo quisiera no podía evitar sentirse así.

* * *

A pesar de que la comida había estado excelente, como cada año, él no había probado mucho de su plato y por lo visto, el desayuno lo dejaría intacto. Se cambió con suma resignación y bajó para desayunar. Gracias a Merlín el Gran Comedor estaba bastante vacío. No pensaba cambiar de actitud con respecto a sus nuevos compañeros de curso. No le importaba que fueran Slytherins como él. Había empezado a odiar tanto a su casa como alguna vez había odiado a Potter y a sus amigos.

Sin embargo, la mesa de su casa estaba ocupada por un par de alumnos así que trató de sentarse donde más lejos pudiera estar de ellos. No sabía que hacía allí, ya que no tenía hambre ni intenciones de cambiar esa cuestión, pero sus pies y la costumbre lo habían arrastrado hasta allí. Tomó una manzana verde y cuando estaba por dar un segundo mordisco, levantó la vista.

Dos mesas más adelante, estaba sentada riendo a carcajadas con su mejor amiga, la pelirroja. Estaba radiante, se la veía realmente feliz. Ni siquiera daba la impresión de alguien que recién se levantaba.

Se la quedó observando por unos largos segundos más y comenzó a sentir cierta envidia. Envidia porque ella sí estaba disfrutando realmente de todo eso, no estaba mintiendo. No importaba que ni Weasley ni Potter estuvieran allí. De verdad estaba feliz y él no. No lo entendía, pero era más fuerte que él. Odiaba haber vuelto y todavía era muy pronto para recapacitar sobre el asunto y estar de acuerdo con sus padres, así que planeaba seguir enojado bastante tiempo más.

Cuando estaba a punto de dejar de mirarla, Granger se dio vuelta y de nuevo se encontró con esos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban. Se puso nervioso como nunca lo había hecho cuando una chica lo miraba, bajó la vista casi al instante rogando de que ella no se haya dado cuenta de nada, la manzana casi se le cae y antes de que pudiera notarse algún tipo de sonrojo en la cara, se paró y se marchó aún con la manzana en la mano.

* * *

Sintió un gran alivio de que su amiga estuviese, aparentemente, concentradísima en su plato. Aunque a juzgar por su expresión, parecía más bien estar durmiendo con los ojos abiertos. Para suerte de Hermione, no había visto toda esa situación y ella se vio libre de seguir a Malfoy con la mirada mientras se retiraba del Gran Comedor. Se quedó observando un tiempo más a la puerta, tratando de disimular. Volvió a mirar su plato, ya sin ganas de terminar con él. Lo apartó y comenzó a observar por décima quinta vez sus nuevos horarios. Ginny seguía durmiendo tal y como lo hacen los peces. Hermione suspiró y le dijo elevando un tanto el tono de voz y acercándose más al oído de la pelirroja:

- Me iré a darle unas cosas a McGonagall para aprovechar el tiempo libre de la mañana.

Logró el efecto que quería haciendo sobresaltar a Ginny por el repentino grito de su amiga. La miró un poco molesta y la otra sólo se limitó a reir.

- Mañana no te despertaré, lo prometo. Pero espero que después no llegues tarde a ninguna clase.

- Claro que no- dijo la pelirroja un tanto molesta todavía. Volvió a interesarse de verdad en su plato y dijo:

- ¿Qué tienes que ir a darle a McGonagall? Es el primer día de clases.

- Después del funeral de Dumbledore, me llevé un par de libros de su despacho- dijo Hermione un tanto avergonzada.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo que- ¿Pero él te dio permiso?

- No Ginny, acababa de fallecer. Son libros que hablan de los Horcruxes y estaban allí para que ningún alumno desquiciado pueda leerlos como lo hizo Voldemort en su momento. Y aparte no los saqué para hacer uno, si no para destruirlos- finalizó un tanto a la defensiva de su propia consciencia.

- Sí, claro. Es verdad. Bueno, entonces nos vemos luego.- dijo Ginny sonriendo somnolientamente.

- Adiós.

Hermione se despidió y salió por la puerta por la que unos segundos antes había salido Malfoy. Al levantar la vista se encontró con él. Estaba sentando en el piso, recostado sobre una pared, al lado de la puerta. Leyendo un libro y terminando, sin ganas, la manzana que había agarrado. Malfoy levantó la vista al notar que alguien había salido del Comedor y para la desgracia de ambos, era Granger. Ella lo miró y tratando de contener una mueca de asco, disgusto y lástima por la persona que la estaba mirando, se dio vuelta y emprendió camino al Despacho de Mcgonagall.

Draco la observó con aires de tristeza y remordimiento al reconocer el pobre intento de Hermione hasta que dobló por el pasillo y la perdió de vista.

* * *

Antes de que abriera la puerta escuchó:

- No entiendo porque sigue sintiéndose apenada, señorita Granger. De no ser por esa brillante idea, les hubiese resultado bastante difícil destruir los Horcruxes y en efecto, a Voldemort. A parte, no los tomó para hacer algo tan horrible como tal, si no que lo hizo por el bien de todos- dijo McGonagall con una leve sonrisa que mostraba orgullo y afecto hacia una de sus alumnas preferidas.

A Hermione se le revolvió un poco el estómago al recordar la primera vez que leyó esas últimas palabras en una carta que el mismo Dumbledore había escrito, pero supo que esa frase no tenía nada que ver en ese contexto. Así que sólo se limitó a sonreir y dijo:

- Muchas gracias por entender, profesora. Adiós.

Salió del despacho de su profesora favorita, ahora la Directora de Hogwarts y emprendió el camino para su primera clase del año. Como lo esperaba, allí se encontraban varios alumnos de Slytherin esperando en la puerta del aula de las mazmorras. No los conocía más que de vista, eran un año menor que ella y por ende, nunca había compartido ninguna clase con ellos. Ni deseaba hacerlo. El único Slytherin que conocía no se encontraba todavía allí y en el fondo, aunque ella no se diera cuenta, le molestó.

Se acercó a su amiga Ginny y la saludó con una sonrisa, por lo visto a la pelirroja ya se le había ido bastante el sueño y estaba hablando con un grupo de chicas de Gryffindor. Las mismas con las que, ahora, compartía la habitación. Las conocía tanto como para saber que no eran muy diferentes a sus antiguas compañeras. Al pensar en esto se acordó de Lavender. Nunca se habían llevado bien, pero nunca le hubiese deseado ese final, ni siquiera a Bellatrix. Su sonrisa se fue borrando de a poco y Ginny le dijo:

- ¿Te sucede algo Hermione?

- ¿Qué? No, no, nada- volvió a sonreír intentando simular que nada pasaba. Todos habían arreglado interiormente en que tratarían de no mencionar las cosas que sucedieron en la Batalla, ya que todavía eran recuerdos muy recientes y heridas muy profundas y Hermione no quería por nada del mundo que Ginny se acordara de Fred, así que sólo se esforzó para lograr una sonrisa convincente y en el momento en que levantaba la vista, Draco Malfoy estaba llegando por uno de los pasillos.

Cabizbajo y con ese caminar delicado y seductor, se limitó a mantener la mirada que Hermione le estaba dirigiendo, ahora sin la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Ninguno sabía por qué pero últimamente, cuando menos se lo esperaban, sus miradas se cruzaban y ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada para dejar de verse. Era como si su cerebro se congelara y sus ojos no reaccionaran a las ordenes de sus dueños.

Para la suerte de ambos, el profesor Slughorn llegaba un poco agitado a las mazmorras. Todos los estudiantes se amontonaron en la puerta para entrar. Como si fuese que todos podrían pasar al mismo tiempo, claro. Hermione decidió esperar a que los inmaduros de sus nuevos compañeros terminaran de pasar para poder entrar atrás de Ginny. Pero ella no fue la única que tomó esa decisión. Draco se había quedado apartado esperando a que se hiciera el vacío en el gran pasillo y ambos quedaron momentáneamente solos a punto de pasar al mismo tiempo. Para sorpresa de Hermione, él se apartó muy educadamente y extendió un brazo señalando el interior del aula y dijo en voz muy clara.

- Por favor, Granger.

Ella se quedó muy sorprendida ante la actitud, pero como buena actriz y orgullosa que era, no se lo demostró. Asintió levemente con su cabeza y avanzó hacia donde se encontraba Ginny.

Después de que todos se acomodaran, el profesor dio inicio a sus clases. Así pasaron todo el día. A la hora de la cena, ellas ya tenían tarea, algunas incluso para dentro de poco. Subieron a su Sala Común y trataron de dedicarse a hacer los deberes aunque el sueño las venció antes de lo que hubiesen imaginado.

Después de dos largas semanas, se encontraban nuevamente en la clase de Pociones. El profesor Slughorn les informaba sobre el proyecto que realizarían durante el primer semestre del año. Era de a dos y él mismo diría las parejas, y sobre qué poción trabajarían. El viejo Slytherin había escrito todas las pociones de niveles avanzados en varios papelitos y por medio de la magia, cuando nombraba una pareja, uno de los trozos de pergamino salía de la bolsa y se posaba en frente del profesor. A modo de sorteo. Él lo tomaba y se los daba a los alumnos elegidos. A medida que escuchaban las parejas, ninguno tardó en darse cuenta de que era un Slytherin y un Gryffindor. Parecían estar empeñados en que las casas se llevaran bien, sobre todo después de la caída del Señor Tenebroso.

Hermione intercambió una mirada de terror con su amiga pelirroja y cruzaba los dedos, una costumbre muggle que no podía despegarse, claramente para que no le tocara con Malfoy.

- El señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger, por favor- un trozo de pergamino salió de la bolsa y ambos se pararon, un tanto nerviosos y resignados. Caminaron hasta Slughorn. Ningún sentimiento anterior se podía comparar como los que sintieron cuando él les extendió el papel. Amortentia. Nada más y nada menos que Amortentia.

No sólo debían preparar un ensayo sobre la poción, si no que también debían prepararla durante las horas de clase y entregar una muestra junto al trabajo escrito para la fecha estipulada.

- Pero profesor, esta poción ya la hemos visto- dijo Hermione quejándose y suplicando al mismo tiempo.

- Sí, lo sé. Todas las pociones de sus compañeros son pociones que ya hemos trabajado. Pero son pociones de Nivel Avanzado. Y el ejemplar que realicen deberá estar perfecto si quieren aprobar con Extraordinario, señorita Granger. Ahora vayan a sentarse y comiencen, por favor.

Hermione lo miró como si le dijera que no habrían más exámenes y sin mirar a su nuevo compañero de trabajo se fue a sentar. Ginny ya se había ido del lugar y esperaba parada a que el profesor la llamase.

* * *

Sólo un idiota como la comadreja podría pasar por desapercibida la notable incomodidad que tenía Granger al lado mío. Pero mucho no puedo hacer, es evidente que el profesor no va a cambiar las parejas y la verdad, no pretendo hacer mucho para que Slughorn cambie de actitud. En el fondo, me siento mal porque Granger no quiera estar conmigo. En fin, dije:

- Bueno, creo que tendremos que empezar ¿no?

Ella dio un leve movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y sin levantar la vista de la mesa, abrió su libro de pociones. De todas las pociones que había, nos tenía que tocar justo esa. No sé mucho de qué iba pero no parecía nada confiable hacer una poción de amor y menos con Granger. No sé qué aroma sentiré yo pero lo que sí sé, es que no quiero descubrirlo estando al lado suyo.

- ¿Por dónde quieres que empecemos primero? Por lo visto, la Amortentia no tiene un proceso de cocción tan largo como otras pociones...

Me la quedé mirando en clara señal de estar esperando una respuesta, una hablada claro. Ella sólo hizo un gesto con sus manos y su rostro que yo interpreté que me quiso decir que le daba lo mismo. Por lo visto no pensaba hablar durante todo el trabajo y yo no pensaba tolerar eso.

Suspiré, me senté de costado, mirándola completamente a ella y le dije:

- Mira, Granger. Éste es un trabajo muy largo y no pienso estar todo el día tratando de adivinar tus señas. Así que, te pido, por favor, que olvides que yo soy Draco Malfoy y me trates como a alguien más- ella me miró y sentí algo raro dentro de mí, pero continué- A mi tampoco me causa gracia tener que hacerlo contigo, pero-

- Claro, me imagino. Ser compañero de una sangre sucia- me miró con una expresión de odio en sus ojos y me hizo sentir mal lo que dijo, pero le di muchas razones para que me trate así a lo largo de nuestras vidas y no la culpo. Sin embargo, reaccioné y le dije:

- No lo digo por eso, no soy quien crees que soy. Y es por eso que no me agrada tener que trabajar contigo ¿sabes? Porque no tienes idea de quién soy y por lo visto, no me dejarás que te lo demuestre. Así que, hagamos de cuenta que nuestros nombres son otros y que no nos conocemos, y empecemos con el trabajo en paz.

Ella me miró y como no dijo nada, volví a hablar:

- Te voy a confesar un gran secreto - manteniendo el tono de voz dije acercándome un poco, traté de elegir cuidadosamente mis palabras- hace tiempo que no me interesa el estatus de sangre de nadie y menos el tuyo, Granger. Tú eres hija de muggles y estás orgullosa de serlo. Y pienso que eso es genial. Así que, no miremos atrás. A ver si me entiendes, no estoy pidiendo que me perdones, sólo que dejemos de lado todo esto mientras hacemos el trabajo. Porque, seamos sinceros, no será fácil si nos llevamos mal y no nos irá bien si no me hablas.

Su expresión se ablandó pero igual estaba claro de que nada en mí le caía bien. Por fin habló, fría y calculadoramente, pero habló y yo sentí un gran alivio en mi interior:

- Podemos empezar a juntar la información para ir escribiendo el ensayo. Aunque para eso deberemos ir a la biblioteca. No vamos a encontrar suficiente información en dos hojas del libro para escribir 5 pergaminos de 20 centímetros cada uno.

Traté de reprimir una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que me hablaba tan bien. Y fue un lindo sentimiento.

- Claro, no hay problema. No seré tan fanático como tú de esa bendita biblioteca, pero puedo sobrellevar muy bien el asunto.

Ella no sonrió ni esperé que lo haga. Sabía que sería muy difícil que me dedique una de esas sonrisas tan sinceras, pero no por eso dejaría de intentarlo. Al fin y al cabo, en un proyecto tan largo como el que nos esperaba, tendríamos que enfrentarnos a varios encuentros en el que yo pondría todo de mí para que Granger me de un espacio en su vida.

* * *

**Este fic ya existe en otra pagina potterfics, les dejaria el link pero me parece que no se puede, en fin, en esa pagina ya casi esta llegando al final, asi que si quieren leerla desde esa pagina me fijare si puedo enviarles el link o algo.**

**Espero que les guste y me encantaría que comentaran, díganme lo que piensan y expresen sus criticas o consejos :) Serán muy bien recibidos. Quiero aclarar que yo soy 100% fan de Ron y Hermione como pareja, los amo y no creo que Ron sea poco para ella ni nada por el estilo. Solo que al momento de escribir un fanfic, se me dan mejor los Dramiones y me gusta mas leer esos y no los de Ronmiones porque yo creo que no hay historia más perfecta que la que hizo la misma JK. Rowling. Un saludo**


	3. There's nothing left to say now

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro**

**Título del capítulo: _There's nothing left to say now. (No queda nada por decir ahora) Nothing left to say now- Imagine Dragons_**

* * *

Domingo a la mañana. Otoño. Ni mucho frío, ni mucho calor. Eso indicaba que la mayoría de los estudiantes estarían disfrutando de un largo día en Hogsmeade. Todos, excepto ese rubio Slytherin que recién se estaba levantando. Se vistió, pero no con su habitual traje negro porque esa era la ropa que usaba antes. Antes de que todo cambiase. Salió de su cuarto y bajó al Gran Comedor. Sus ganas de comer estaban volviendo con el paso de los días y cada vez le molestaba menos estar ahí.

Cuando llegó, no pudo entrar. Alguien lo estaba esperando en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Sabes la hora que es?- preguntó una Gryffindor muy enojada.

- Sí, algo así como las 10. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo que por qué? Tenemos que ponernos a trabajar.

- Tranquilízate Granger. Tenemos todo el día. ¿O ya te olvidaste que no me dejarás ir a Hogsmeade?

- Claro que no, pero de todas formas se hace tarde. Vamos.

Draco dio un paso hacia el Gran Comedor, mientras que Hermione dio uno hacia la salida. Ella se dio vuelta y lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Iré a desayunar, no es mi culpa que seas una maniática que se haya levantado más temprano que cualquiera. Tengo hambre- dijo el rubio con su típico aire superficial.

- Pero-

- Pero nada, espérame o ve mientras yo desayuno. En un rato iré.

El chico giró sobre sus talones, se dirigió a la esquina más apartada del resto de los estudiantes de su casa y se sentó. Se sirvió jugo de calabaza y antes de tomar, alzó su copa en dirección a Hermione, en gesto de brindis, mientras la miraba con su típica sonrisa torcida. Esa que hacía tanto tiempo nadie veía.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, dio un bufido y se fue a la biblioteca. Draco terminó su desayuno con una sonrisa y salió camino al lugar que tanto amaba su compañera de Pociones.

Evidentemente, nadie pasaría un Domingo trabajando en la biblioteca más allá de ellos dos. Ahí la encontró, aún con el ceño fruncido leyendo un libro, claramente viejo. A su alrededor tenía varios más abiertos y una pila a su izquierda. Draco se acercó a la mesa sin siquiera llamar la atención de Hermione. Mientras se sentaba le dijo:

- Saca ese ceño fruncido. Sé que me has extrañado, pero ya estoy aquí.

- Empieza con esa pila de ahí, mientras yo termino con estos.

Draco sonrió más para sí que para los demás y acercó la pila de libros. Hermione hizo aparecer de su bolso unos pergaminos y una pluma junto a su tintero. Comenzó a anotar todo lo que podía. Cerraba libros y los volvía a abrir. Los dejaba en una pila a su derecha para luego volver a buscarlos. Se la veía bastante frustrada.

- ¿Podrías calmarte? No lograrás nada poniéndote nerviosa. A parte somos dos en el equipo, yo no soy como tus amigos idiotas que no te ayudan a hacer nada.

- Oye- dijo Hermione de mala gana.

- Bueno, bueno. Pero es verdad. Siempre tienes que hacer todo sola, a mí me va bien en Pociones, Granger. A parte falta un montón para que entreguemos el trabajo. Relájate y ya.

Sin mencionar que no puedo concentrarme con tantos resoplidos y ruido que haces.

Hermione se lo quedó mirando sin saber muy bien qué decir. Ella sabía que era bueno en la materia y también un alumno responsable e inteligente.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y le preguntó:

- Bueno, ¿Qué has conseguido?

Hermione le pasó los apuntes y él los suyos. Después de eso estuvieron bastante tiempo más leyendo libros y escribiendo todo lo que les parecía interesante y apropiado para el ensayo.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Draco había llegado a la biblioteca. Hermione se recostó en la silla y se apretó los ojos con una mano. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y le ardían los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a almorzar y después seguimos? Te ves algo cansada.

Hermione asintió aún con los ojos cerrados. El hecho de que Draco fuese tan observador le llamó la atención pero no dijo nada. No quería hablar más de lo indispensable con su compañero.

Ella se llevó un libro para leer mientras comía. Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, no había muchas personas allí y de todas formas, no estaba dispuesta a hacer nuevas amistades. Ginny y Luna habían ido a Hogsmeade. Ella hubiese deseado ir porque extrañaba mucho a los chicos, pero decidió quedarse para empezar de una vez por todas con el trabajo.

Después de terminar su comida, buscó a Malfoy con la mirada pero no lo encontró así que decidió volver a la biblioteca y que después él fuera solo.

Cuando llegó se llevó la sorpresa de que él ya estaba allí, leyendo. Se sentó a su lado y continuó con la lectura. Ninguno dijo nada hasta pasadas varias horas. Ya se estaba haciendo oscuro, no era muy tarde pero como estaba llegando el invierno, los días terminaban antes.

Draco fue el primero en hablar, como siempre:

- Bueno, yo creo que con todo lo que hemos estado anotando, ya podremos empezar con el ensayo.

Hermione hizo un ruido afirmativo y continuó leyendo. Draco se desperezó en el asiento y comenzó a apilar los libros que habían usado. Hermione se lo quedó mirando cuando él se paró con todos esos libros en las manos.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A guardar los libros.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ya hemos terminado por hoy, mira lo cansada que estás. Son las 7.30 de la tarde, Granger.

- No estoy cansada- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño y con los ojos rojos de tanto leer.

- Lo que digas,- dijo Draco sin darle importancia y empezando a caminar- espero que para cuando vuelva hayas terminado con ese que tienes ahí.

Hermione bufó y siguió leyendo y anotando todo a gran velocidad.

Al cabo de unos minutos, él regresó y como suponía, ella seguía leyendo. Se quedó parado a su lado y tuvo la educación de esperar a que cambiase de página. Cuando lo hizo, se acercó y le sacó el libro. Hermione lo miró enfadada y quiso arrebatárselo de las manos. Él tenía más fuerza que ella y por ende, no lo logró.

- Malfoy, no terminé de leer.

- Pero por hoy ya hemos terminado.

- ¡No! Devuélveme el libro, Malfoy.

Draco rió sinceramente, era tan linda cuando se enojaba. Hermione, que aún seguía agarrando el libro, soltó una de sus manos y agarró la de Draco. Cuando lo tocó, Hermione se apartó de él como si se hubiera quemado.

Él la miró con una expresión burlona en el rostro, pero algo dolido por dentro y le dijo altivamente:

- No tengo viruela de dragón, Granger.

Hermione se sonrojó levemente ya que su rechazo no había pasado desapercibido.

- Para mi sí, Malfoy- dijo ella con una expresión seria que mostraba un profundo asco.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos y a Hermione le pareció notar una pizca de dolor en los ojos grises que tenía enfrente. Draco le devolvió el libro sin decir ninguna palabra de por medio y ella se sintió culpable por lo que había dicho. Nunca se habían llevado bien, y él la había insultado muchas veces pero ella no era así. Ella tenía educación y a parte, los últimos días Malfoy había sido muy amable con ella. Hasta le recordaba los horarios de comida y le decía que tenía que descansar, cosa que ella tomaba como una atención muy linda de su parte.

¿Un detalle lindo de parte de Malfoy hacia ella? No podía ser. Hermione se quedó pensando en eso mientras veía como su compañero guardaba sus cosas en su mochila. Con la mirada perdida y cabizbajo, algo muy raro en él. Siempre caminaba erguido y orgulloso de sí mismo.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas sin siquiera mirarla. Todo eso estaba haciendo que la culpa que Hermione sentía se hiciera cada vez más grande. Así que decidió hablar:

- Yo... Malfoy, yo... -tomó aire y soltó de golpe- yo lo siento. No quise decir eso. Es que...

Draco ya se había colgado la mochila en su hombro y cuando finalmente se dignó a mirarla le dijo antes de que pudiese seguir hablando:

- Está bien, Hermione. No te preocupes. Te entiendo.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta, él ya había abandonado la biblioteca. ¿La había llamado por su nombre? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Decidió no seguir con la lectura. Guardó el libro y comenzó a guardar sus cosas muy lentamente en el bolso. Se fue directamente a su cama. Seguía con mucha culpa por lo que había pasado y todas esas sensaciones le quitaron el hambre.

Al otro día, lunes, tenían clase de Pociones y lo que menos ganas tenía Hermione era tener que trabajar con Draco. Fue una clase silenciosa para ellos, continuaron con la lectura de varios libros que no habían visto hasta el momento y eso fue todo.

Varias semanas habían pasado desde ese día y el poco avance que había tenido la relación con Hermione se había desvanecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Está claro que no me perdonará nunca. No importa que se haya disculpado. Sé que fue sincera cuando me pidió perdón pero lo que me dijo le salió del alma. Y nunca va a cambiar lo que siente por mi. Eso me desanimó bastante pero de todas formas, no pienso volver a tratarla como antes, nunca más. Era lunes y ya había llegado la clase de Pociones. No hablábamos más allá del trabajo, pero igual me gustaba estar con ella. A pesar de que a ella no. Ese día empezaríamos a preparar la poción que le había tocado a cada grupo.

Las pociones que nos había dado el Profesor Slughorm se podían hacer en una sola clase, pero si algo salía mal podías seguir intentándolo las próximas clases hasta que llegue la fecha de entregar el trabajo.

Comenzaron a hacerla, nadie podía negarlo. Hacían un gran trabajo juntos. Se repartieron las tareas y luego las combinaban a la hora de mezclar los ingredientes en el caldero. Debían esperar 10 minutos hasta que termine la cocción. Ambos esperaron evitándose las miradas. Era un silencio que podía cortarse con cuchillo. Bastante incómodo, pero ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a trabajar así. Sobre todo desde ese día.

De repente un olor invadió el aula. Lo empecé a sentir de repente, era muy dulce y rico pero no sabía de dónde venía. No había ninguna ventana abierta en el aula y no lograba reconocer qué era. Inhalé con más fuerza hasta que me di cuenta de dónde venía. Sin poder evitarlo dije:

- ¿Podrías dejar de ponerte tanto perfume, Granger?- algo molesto ya que me gustaba mucho, y no quería que eso pasara.

- ¿Qué?- ella me miró algo confundida- No me he puesto perfume hoy. ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Entonces si no es tu perfume qué es lo que estoy oliendo? Claro que es tu perfume.

- No me he puesto perfume hoy, Malfoy. A parte yo no huelo eso. Yo huelo-

Cuando iba a contestar, el Profesor se acercó con una sonrisa y dijo:

- Oh, veo que su poción ya está perfectamente lista.

* * *

Respiró cerca del caldero aún sonriendo y se alejó con su típico andar. Me quedé congelado. No sabía cómo reaccionar y creo que hasta me sonrojé. Ella me miró confundida y me dijo:

- Pero si tú... yo huelo...- en ese momento la clase había terminado- no, no puede ser. Debo irme, lo siento.

La vi irse del salón a toda prisa, antes que ninguna otra persona. Yo me quedé a guardar todos los ingredientes, aún sumido en mis pensamientos. Según todo lo que habíamos estado estudiando, cuando uno olía la poción, olía lo que más le atraía. Y yo, yo estaba seguro que ese era su perfume. Para comprobar que no me había mentido, me acerqué a la poción. Sí, definitivamente era su perfume. Por las barbar de Merlín. ¿Y por qué reaccionó así? ¿Qué habrá olido? No pude seguir con mis pensamientos, porque alguien me interrumpió. Era la menor de los Weasley.

- ¿Por qué Hermione se fue así? Sin esperarme- dijo mientras me miraba con su bolso colgando del hombro.

La miré confuso y le dije:

- No sé, no tengo idea. Sólo dijo que debía irse y que lo sentía.

Cada tanto, la pelirroja me saludaba con la cabeza o yo a ella cuando tenía que hablar con su amiga. Nunca me había preocupado en hacerla la vida imposible a esa Weasley, así que, supongo que tratar conmigo era un poco más sencillo para ella que para Hermione.

Weasley se vio un poco confundida, se despidió y salió por la puerta después de agradecerme. Terminé de guardar todo, incluida la poción y me fui al Gran Salón. Todavía confundido.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Si tienen alguna sugerencia o crítica serán aceptados. Un saludo!**


	4. Look into my eyes

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro**

**Título del capítulo: Look into my eyes (Mírame a los ojos) Demons- Imagine Dragons.**

* * *

_No, me niego. No puede ser ese aroma. Por las barbas de Merlín. Es imposible._

Hermione se despertó después de una larga semana. Desde ese día, se levantaba pensando en eso. Ese aroma que ella, últimamente conocía tan bien. Ese aroma que se le impregnaba en la nariz cada vez que estaba haciendo el trabajo de pociones. Ese perfume que era más fuerte y muchísimo más rico que el de los pergaminos, el de la tinta, el de los libros viejos e incluso que el de la misma biblioteca. Estaba acostumbrada a sentirlo y no le molestaba en absoluto. Pero ahora que se detenía a pensar, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba y cuánto la perturbaba eso.

Pero de todas formas, no podía ser. Ella, Hermione Granger, que hacía unos dos años atrás había olido cosas tan diferentes. Cosas que le hacían acordar a Ron. ¿Y ahora? ¿Tan drástico había sido el cambio? Se negaba a creerlo, y tampoco podía sacarse el tema de la cabeza. Ella insistía en que seguro estaba confundida. No podía ser su perfume.

Era lunes, así que hoy era la oportunidad que tenía de comprobarlo. Aunque de todas formas, muy dentro suyo sabía que no necesitaba hacerlo. Por más que se esforzase sabía que era su perfume. El perfume de alguien tan desagradable para ella. Alguien que le había hecho la vida imposible a lo largo de todos esos años. Alguien que la discriminó por ser hija de Muggles. Y ahora, la trataba tan bien.

En fin, Hermione se levantó y con mucho pesar, se preparó para empezar la semana. Lo único bueno que había pasado en esa clase, era que la poción la habían hecho a la perfección. Tan bien había quedado que ya tenían la aprobación del Profesor Slughorn. Bajó a la Sala Común, esperando a que su mejor amiga, Ginny, bajase.

- Espero que la clase de Pociones de hoy sea mucho mejor que la de la semana pas- Hermione estaba pensando apoyada en el respaldo de un sillón rojo cuando un recuerdo la interrumpió abruptamente.

Él le había dicho que dejara de ponerse tanto perfume, pero ese día ella no se había puesto. En ese momento, ella no entendió nada, y cuando el aroma que salía de la poción llegó hasta su nariz, el Profesor Slughorn interrumpió la situación. El asombro que sentía Hermione por oler lo que estaba oliendo fue más grande que todo y nunca se había acordado, hasta ese momento, de lo que le había pasado a Draco.

Entonces, ¿eso quería decir que ella no era la única? Eso era más que imposible. Por suerte, en ese momento, Ginny bajaba de la habitación de las chicas con su habitual cara de dormida. Tuvieron un desayuno muy silencioso. Ginny estaba dormida, como siempre. Y Hermione, seguía absorta en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa que no has emitido ninguna palabra durante el desayuno?- le dijo Ginny mientras se dirigían a su primera clase del día.

Como su amiga no le contestaba, le pegó un codazo. Hermione la miró extrañada y le dijo:

- No sé, no he dormido muy bien anoche. Debe ser por eso.

* * *

Ella sabía que su excusa no era muy buena, pero de todas formas fingí creerle. Si algo le estaba pasando ya me lo contaría. No quise presionarla porque quizás era por el tema de sus padres en San Mungo. Entramos al aula y ahí estuvimos hasta que, gracias a Merlín, se terminó la clase del aburrido Profesor Binns. Sin hablar de cosas importantes, nos dirigimos a las mazmorras, ya que teníamos clase de Pociones. Ahí, como era lógico no nos pudimos sentar juntas porque teníamos que trabajar con nuestro compañero de poción. Cosa que ya me ponía de malhumor, porque no podíamos lograr que nos quedará exactamente perfecta, así que debíamos seguir intentándolo. Nuestro ensayo no iba tan mal que digamos, pero no estábamos ni cerca de llegar a la cantidad de hojas que pidió el Profesor. Cuando me senté en mi lugar, vi entrar a Malfoy bastante distraído. Como siempre, entró solo. No se llevaba bien con nadie de su casa. Y la verdad, es que me imaginaba la razón. No lo hablé con Hermione todavía, pero la verdad, es que no me está cayendo tan mal. De todas formas, no soy yo la que tiene que trabajar con él.

Como siempre, se sentó al lado de Hermione y extrañamente, lo poco que habían llegado a hablar, desde hace un par de clases se había esfumado. Todavía no se por qué, pero no hablaban prácticamente. Sólo se limitaban a hacer el trabajo.

* * *

La situación tenía que cambiar, no podíamos seguir así de distanciados. Yo sé que me odia pero quiero hacerla cambiar de parecer.

- Hola- dije mientras terminaba de acomodar las cosas. Ella, como era de esperarse, me miró extrañada.

- Hola, Malfoy- dijo y volvió a mirar al frente.

Bueno, algo es algo.

- ¿Cómo has pasado el fin de semana?

- ¿A caso tienes interés?- preguntó un tanto extrañada y de mala manera.

- Claro, si no, no te lo preguntaría ¿no?

Sacudió su cabeza como queriendo sacarse un mal recuerdo.

- Sí, lo siento, bien. Hemos ido a Hogsmeade con Ginny a ver a Harry y Ron. Adelante, larga todos tus insultos.

Él rió, rió sinceramente.

- No lo haré, Hermione. - sentí algo raro en el estómago- No voy a decirte que cambié, porque de todas formas no me creerías, así que, ¿qué tal ha estado? Hace mucho que no voy.

Con cada palabra que decía, más segura estaba que me quería pedir algo. Seguro, en cualquier momento soltaría: "Termina tú el trabajo" o cosas así. No hay razón para que sea tan amistoso.

- Bien, lo de siempre, ya sabes. Los locales están repletos de gente y todo es muy alegre ahora que-

Se detuvo en seco. Por supuesto, entendí al instante lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Ahora que...? Adelante, dilo. No te lanzaré un Cruciatus.

Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido. No había sido un buen chiste.

- Lo siento, sólo quise... no sé, no me hagas caso. En fin, entiendo lo que dices. Ahora que Voldemort fue derrotado y los mortífagos están en Azkabán... me alegro.

- Bueno, _no_ todos.

Eso me dolió mucho, más que lo que había dicho en la biblioteca. Sé que se refería a mí y a mi familia. No pude seguir mirándola así que bajé la vista a mi libro.

- Lo siento, Malfoy. Yo no... entiende, es algo extraño para mí. ¿Tú cómo te sentirías? A parte, es la verdad ¿no?

- Yo no he dicho que fuera mentira. Y créeme que te entiendo- dije ahora mirándola- pero entiéndeme tú a mí. Entiende por qué... me duele que digas esas cosas. No quiero que me pidas perdón, porque yo en tu lugar... ni siquiera sé si estaría hablando conmigo. Ése es el problema, no merezco que me hables.

- Bueno, Malfoy. Tampoco es para tant-

- Sí, sí lo es. Soy un mortífago. Y si no fuera por Potter, mi familia estaría pudriéndose en Azkabán. Si no fuera por ti y tus amigos, yo no hubiese sobrevivido en la Batalla. Tú, luchaste contra Voldemort y contra todos los mortífagos. Salvaste al mundo mágico, no merezco estar hablando contigo. Luchaste contra gente como yo. Gente que te odia por ser hija de Muggles.-

Hermione me volvió a mirar dolida. Y ahí me percaté que esas dos oraciones no quedaban bien juntas.

- _No_, no es lo que quise decir. Yo _no_ te odio por ser hija de muggles. No te odio, Hermione. Me refiero a que, sea por la razón que sea, soy un mortífago. Uno medio falso, pero lo soy al fin de cuentas. _Mírame a los ojos_ porque nunca dije algo tan sincero en mi vida.

* * *

Me di cuenta por primera vez en mi vida de lo lindos que eran sus ojos. Eran grises, pero no eran uniformes, tenía diferentes tonos de gris, más oscuros y más claros. Eran muy raros, pero lo más raro que vi fue que tenía los ojos rojos. Cómo si no hubiese dormido bien o incluso, hubiese estado llorando.

- No te odio ni me das asco, yo nunca creí del todo en el estatus de la sangre. Pero ahora, muchísimo menos.

Se hizo el silencio entre nosotros. Realmente, no podía creer todo lo que me acababa de decir. ¿No le doy asco? Se lo notaba bastante triste e incluso ya no emanaba ese orgullo y pedantería.

No sabía qué decir así que, después de unos minutos de silencio en los que nuestras miradas no se cruzaron, le dije:

- ¿Cómo ha estado tu fin de semana?

Levantó su cabeza y me miró, ahora era él el que me miraba con cara rara.

- Bien- dijo después de un tiempo- No hice mucho. Sólo... volé un rato. Y estuve en mi habitación todo el día.

Hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia. Creo que ya está acostumbrado a estar solo. Y eso me da un poco de pena.

Seguimos trabajando en nuestro ensayo, sin decir absolutamente nada acerca de la clase anterior. Pero sí, definitivamente, era su perfume lo que había olido. El Profesor Slughorn nunca había sido uno de mis preferidos, pero con este trabajo no estaba ganando mi cariño.

* * *

Era viernes, hacía mucho frío así que nadie estaría afuera. El sol ya había bajado, así que la temperatura también estaba en eso. Aproveché y salí para mandarle una carta a mis padres. Como era la costumbre. Fui a la Lechucería a buscar a mi lechuza. Estaba a punto de llegar, cuando me di cuenta de que había alguien sentado en las escaleras leyendo atentamente una carta. Parecía algo extensa, porque no levantaba la vista del papel. A medida que me iba acercando más me di cuenta de que era ella. Me extrañó un poco, no sé, hacía mucho frío y no había nadie ahí. Por favor, ¿qué estoy pensando? Se sabe cuidar sola.

Cuando llegué a donde estaba sentada ella, levantó la vista y se me quedó mirando. Tenía una expresión extraña. No sabría definirla, la verdad. Pero todavía me acuerdo muy bien qué fue lo que me dijo:

- Se acuerdan de mí.

Y acto seguido, se le inundaron los ojos en lágrimas y una sonrisa enorme apareció en su rostro.

Por supuesto, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué?- esa fue la pregunta más inteligente que se me ocurrió.

- Mis padres. Mis padres me recuerdan. ¡Al fin!

Se levantó de un salto, y no sé por qué pero me abrazó. ¿Cómo que sus padres no la recordaban? Bueno, sólo me limité a disfrutar de ese inesperado abrazo. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. O sea, Hermione Granger me estaba dando un abrazo. Y lo mejor, es que era un abrazo sincero. Dejé que su perfume me invada y de repente me soltó algo colorada y me dijo mirando al piso:

- Lo siento, yo no quise...

- Está bien, Hermione, no pasa nada- dije riéndome. Era muy tierna- De todas formas, tendrás que explicarme por qué tus padres no te recuerdan.

* * *

- Claramente, no había entendido nada. Me estaba mirando muy confuso, pero no se lo veía para nada molesto por el abrazo.

Entonces, decidí que se merecía una explicación. No sé por qué lo abracé pero realmente necesitaba compartirlo con alguien. Mi felicidad era muy grande. No me malinterpretes. Hubiese abrazado hasta un escreguto de cola explosiva. Bueno, así que le dije:

- Cuando fue lo de la guerra, y yo me fui con Harry y Ron, les modifiqué los recuerdos a mis padres para que se fueran a vivir a Australia, les hice creer que tenían diferentes nombres y que no tenían ninguna hija. Porque sabía que me irían a buscar a mi casa. Y ellos, bueno, son muggles y no se merecen que les suceda nada malo. No quería que se mueran ¿entiendes?

Y él, lo único que hacía era mirarme como si estuviera muy concentrado en lo que yo le contaba. Entonces, le dije:

- Ahora que todo terminó, en el verano los fui a buscar y los llevé a San Mungo porque no pude arreglarle muy bien los recuerdos. Sabían sus verdaderos nombres y todo pero seguían sin recordarme. Así que ahora el Hospital me mandó una carta, diciendo que puedo ir a verlos cuando quiera. Porque ya se acuerdan de mí y están muy ansiosos por verme.

- ¿Y qué pasó?- me preguntó Ginny sentada en la cama de enfrente, mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿Cuándo irás a ver a tus padres?

- Bueno, supongo que mañana- dije con una sonrisa.

Ginny se levantó y me dio un gran abrazo.

- Estoy tan feliz por ti, Hermione. No te das una idea cuánto. Pero... ¿qué pasó con Malfoy?

* * *

Ella terminó de hablar y lo supe porque inmediatamente se volvió a formar una sonrisa en su rostro. No pude evitar sonreír y abrazarla de nuevo. Pero fue mucho más corto y torpe, no soy bueno para estas cosas. Entonces le dije:

- Imagino que irás mañana a primera hora ¿verdad?

- ¿No te molesta que no terminemos el trabajo?

No pude evitar mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

- Ah, es verdad. No, entonces no puedes ir. Mañana tenemos que trabajar todo el día.-afortunadamente me miró extrañada, así que tan basura no me cree- Pero ¿quién crees que soy? Por supuesto que no me enojaré. Es más, me enojaré si no vas por quedarte trabajando aquí. ¿A quién se le ocurre? Por las barbas de Merlín.

Ella _rió_, fue una carcajada sincera y única. Lo mejor fue que se rió por algo que yo dije. No podía creerlo.

- Bueno pero es que...

- Pero nada. Faltan semanas para entregar el ensayo y de todas formas, no dejaría que te quedarás acá sin ver a tus padres. En todo caso, yo lo terminaría.

Ahí vino la mejor parte de todas, ella me dijo:

- Gracias,_ Draco_. Nos veremos el lunes entonces.

Y me sonrió. Me sonrió. _A mí_. Y me llamó por mi nombre. Por Merlín, parezco una adolescente de 13 años. Pero es que de verdad, fue hermoso. Ella es _hermosa_.

Ella empezó a caminar hacia el castillo y antes de que diera un par de pasos más, le dije:

- Suerte, Hermione.

Ella se dio vuelta y me volvió a sonreír. Creo que por hoy voy a dormir feliz. Y espero que el lunes pueda contarme cómo le fue. Y me vuelva a sonreír como lo hizo hoy.

Me acosté y lo único que resonaba en mi cabeza era la charla con Malfoy. Bueno, Draco. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo me sonrío cuando me deseó suerte. O que realmente logró que me salga una carcajada. Ni mucho menos el abrazo. Dos abrazos, mejor dicho. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuándo me llamaba Hermione? ¿Y yo? Le decía Draco. No sé cuándo pasó, pero me quedé dormida.

* * *

**Espero que les guste y que comenten que les pareció! Gracias a todos por los follows. Un beso**


	5. Your eyes, they shine so bright

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro**

**Título del capítulo: Your eyes, they shine so bright. (Tus ojos, ellos brillan tan intensamente) Demons- Imagine Dragons.**

**Dividiré cuándo cambia de escena y de personaje o narrador con una línea como la de aquí abajo. Mis comentarios los escribiré en negrita. Al principio y al final. No diré quién irá a hablar a continuación, ya que si no, su trabajo será muy fácil jajaja.**

* * *

Por las barbas de Merlín, recién son las dos de la tarde. Quiero que ya sea mañana. Necesito saber cómo le fue a Hermione. No puedo dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no sea en eso. Espero que le haya ido bien. No me gustaría verla triste.

* * *

Ya pasaron dos semanas desde ese Lunes, pero todavía no puedo olvidar lo hermosa que estaba. Irradiaba felicidad y brillo. Su _sonrisa_, nunca la había visto tan contenta en mi vida. Sus _ojos_, brillaban como nunca. Es imposible describirlo de otra manera, simplemente brillaban. Si nos hubiésemos quedado a oscuras, siento que podría ver su sonrisa y el brillo que sus ojos irradiaban.

Traté de encontrarla en el Gran Salón, pero no estaba allí. Quizás había bajado temprano y ya había terminado su desayuno. No lo sé, no le pregunté cuando la vi. La primer clase del día era Encantamientos, Gryffindor tenía Historia de la Magia, creo. En fin, la primera vez que la vi en el día fue cuando llegó la hora de Pociones. Bendita sea esa materia. Llegó junto a la menor de los Weasley como de costumbre, a la mitad del camino se separaron ya que la pelirroja se fue a sentar con un idiota de mi casa.

Demás está decir que vino derecho a sentarse a mi lado. No es que sea su persona favorita en el mundo, si no que tenemos que hacer el trabajo juntos. Bueno, como decía, su sonrisa era la más grande que había visto en toda mi vida. La observé unos segundos más y parecía que no se le iba a borrar nunca. El Profesor empezó la clase antes de que pudiera siquiera decirle 'Hola'. En cuanto Slughorn se calló y nos dejó que continuáramos con el trabajo, la miré y le dije:

- ¿Y, cómo te fue?- no pude evitar sonreír también.

Quizás habría sido más cortés si la saludaba o algo por el estilo, pero no me contuve. Ella se giró y se me quedó mirando, todavía sonriente.

- ¡Genial!

No sé qué pasó pero de un segundo a otro, ella siguió escribiendo en sus apuntes.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No me vas a contar más nada?

- Bueno, ¿qué quieres que te cuente? Deberíamos ponernos a hacer el ensayo.

- Hay tiempo para eso. ¿Te extrañaban?- por supuesto que la extrañaban, ¿quién no extrañaría a esa mujer?- ¿Estaban bien?

Ella me volvió a mirar, sonriente y confusa al mismo tiempo.

- Sí, los encontré bien por suerte. Están un poco más avejentados, pero ya sabes. Estar en un hospital con gente que ni siquiera es de tu mundo y sin recordar cosas fundamentales en tu vida, debe generar ciertas tensiones ¿no?

- Claro, sí, me imagino despertarme en un hospital Muggle sin recordar nada excepto que soy un mago. No entendería nada de cómo funcionan las cosas y esos aparatos raros tan avanzados.

* * *

No podía creerlo, ¿Draco Malfoy admitiendo que no entendería nada del mundo Muggle? Wow, eso sí que es nuevo.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿A ti no te pasaría eso?

- No, soy hija de muggles. Entiendo ese tipo de cosas.

- Ah, es verdad. Me había olvidado.

Su expresión me hizo reír. No era de asco, si no de confusión.

- Vamos, ¿tú? ¿Olvidarte que soy una sangres-

Él me interrumpió bruscamente y su expresión amable cambió. Su rostro se había ensombrecido o algo así. No puedo explicarlo de otra manera.

- Pero ¿qué dices? Tu sangre es igual de roja que la mía.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, Malfoy.

- Sí, justamente por eso me molesta. No eres una sangre sucia. Eres hija de muggles. Ponte a hacer el trabajo, por favor.

Él volvió a mirar su hoja y continuó escribiendo. Seguía un poco enojado y me di cuenta de que sostenía la pluma con mucha fuerza y estaba marcando todo el pergamino.

- Malfoy, escribe más suave, vas a arruinar el trabajo.

- Lo siento- dijo todavía algo tenso.

Aflojó su mano y el color de sus nudillos volvió a la normalidad. En ese momento, me di cuenta de que ya no llevaba ese anillo tan horrible. Me sentí como una niña pequeña a la cual regañan por haber dicho un insulto o algo así.

* * *

Ambos siguieron escribiendo cuando de pronto, ella volvió a hablar. Algo raro en Hermione cuando estaba haciendo tarea.

- Se pusieron un poco tristes cuando les dije que debía regresar a Hogwarts. No sabían que había vuelto a estudiar.

Draco torció su boca y se la quedó mirando por unos segundos.

- Debe haber sido un poco difícil dejarlos.

- Sí, pero bueno. No fue tan doloroso como la primera vez. A parte, ellos deben continuar con su tratamiento. Les faltan algunos detalles.

Draco volvió a escribir y sin mirarla le dijo:

- Eres una persona muy fuerte.

- Gracias.

Hermione no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco. Él no quería que dejaran de hablar, así que hizo otra pregunta, esperando que ella tuviera mucho para responder. Le encantaba escucharla.

- Y… ¿se puede saber que más pasó?

- Bueno, fueron muchos abrazos y todas esas cosas. Hacía más de un año que no los veía. A parte ¿puedes creer? Se sienten culpables por no haberse acordado de mí.

Hermione soltó una pequeña risa y siguió escribiendo.

- No te rías, yo también me sentiría culpable si no te recordara.

Él comenzó a escribir de nuevo y ella lo miró sin entender muy bien a qué se refería su compañero de trabajo. Él, presa de los nervios y la vergüenza, carraspeó y le dijo:

- Vamos, cuéntame más. Sólo si tu quieres.

Se apresuró a decir.

- No sé, Malfoy. Se enojaron un poco conmigo por haberles cambiado sus recuerdos. Ponerme en peligro. Escapar. Haberles 'prohibido' que cuidaran de mí y todo eso. Me preguntaron como iban mis estudios. Sí Harry y Ron habían vuelto conmigo también. Se alegraron y se apenaron mucho de haber escuchado todo acerca de la batalla. Me preguntaron cómo estaba sobrellevando el año, ahora que no tengo amigos aquí. Bueno, tengo a Ginny y a Luna. Pero no es lo mismo, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Él levantó la vista del pergamino por primera vez desde que la chica había comenzado a hablar de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

Ella también paró de escribir.

- Bueno, no sé… es que yo… no, nada, no me hagas caso.

- No, Malfoy, dime.

- Nada, nada.

Él agarró la pluma como para ponerse a escribir de nuevo y ella le dijo:

- Dale, dime qué sucede.

Malfoy agitaba la pluma nerviosamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo entre sus dedos, haciendo que ésta se golpeé contra el banco.

- Bueno, es que yo… creo que eres lo más parecido a una _amiga_ que puedo tener aquí. O incluso que pude haber tenido a lo largo de mi vida.

Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Sobre todo la última parte. Tardó en responder. Las palabras le llegaban de forma muy desordenada a su cabeza.

- Pero, yo…

- No vengas con eso de que eres una "sangre sucia"- dijo mientras hacía el gesto con las manos- No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra.

- No iba a decir eso- dijo ella un tanto divertida por el tono del rubio.

- Ah.

- Es que, no sé. Bueno, es cierto. Me has escuchado el otro día y fuiste muy bueno conmigo. No sólo el viernes, si no que todo el año. Pero nos hemos llevado mal toda nuestra vida. Así que entiende, que por ahora no puedo considerarte como un mejor amigo o lo que sea.

- Por supuesto que lo entiendo. No me he ofendido, Hermione. Ya sabes lo que pienso acerca de que estés hablando conmigo. Simplemente, yo siento que eres lo más cercano que he tenido a una amiga. Tú me escuchas y… y si hay algo que aprendí a lo largo de todos estos años, es que a ti nunca te importó mi apellido, mi status de sangre o mi nivel social. Tú me dices las cosas como son. Nadie nunca hizo eso conmigo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Y volvió a escribir.

- Y eso me parece genial. Porque así debe ser. ¿Quién soy yo más que los demás? Bueno, sí te fijas en todos estos idiotas que nos rodean, sacándote a ti, a tu amiga y al Profesor Slughorn soy demasiado superior, yo creo.

Hermione rió. Era imposible que haya cambiado tanto. Estaba hablando con Draco Malfoy.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- De ti. ¿De qué va a ser?

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué dices? Porque nunca vas a poder despegarte de todo tu ego. Siempre _algo_ te queda.

- Bueno, lo estoy intentando- dijo un poco dolido y ofendido.

- Ya lo sé. Y está perfecto. Tampoco es tan malo ser un poco egocéntrico. Al fin y al cabo, sigues siendo Slytherin ¿no?

- Cállate.

Ella volvió a reír un poco más fuerte. Y está vez, él se contagió.

* * *

- ¡Hola!

Hermione se dirigía alegremente a las personas que eran como su segunda familia, los Weasley y Harry. Estaban todos en la estación de King Cross. Las vacaciones de invierno ya habían pasado y ahora que Hermione tenía una casa donde regresar y pasar las festividades, no había ido a la Madriguera. Abrazó a cada uno de sus amigos, en especial a Harry y Ron que hacía tanto tiempo que no los veía. Mientras esperaba que los chicos terminaran de saludar a sus padres, ella recorrió la estación con sus ojos. Buscando a una persona en particular. No sabía por qué pero quería verlo. _Necesitaba_ saber que iba a volver.

- ¿Cómo la has pasado?- le preguntó Harry distrayéndola de su búsqueda.

Ella desvió su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de sus amigos observándola.

- Realmente bien. Es bueno volver a casa- dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa- ¿Qué tal ustedes?

- Bien- respondió el pelirrojo.

- Nos alegra que hayas vuelto a recuperar a tus padres- dijo Harry.

- Gracias. Y… ¿qué han hecho estos días?

Hermione no quería ser descortés ni nada por el estilo. Extrañaba mucho a los chicos, pero no escuchó la respuesta con mucho interés. Tenía un asunto más urgente que escuchar que habían estado jugando al Quidditch todo el tiempo. No pudo evitarlo y siguió buscando a su compañero de Pociones.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¿Qué?- dijo ella volviendo la vista hacia sus amigos.

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo tú?

- Nada, ya saben. Leer. Jugar con Crookshanks. Estar un tiempo con mi familia. Lo de siempre. De todas formas, fue un poco nuevo. Hacía más de un año que no pisaba esa casa. Sus padres fueron muy amables en ayudarnos. Yo no pude salir de Hogwarts, así que acompañarlos desde el Hospital hasta Londres fue un gran gesto de su parte.- les dijo Hermione a Ron y a Ginny.

- Es lo menos que pudieron haber hecho por ustedes. Eres como de la familia, Hermione.- le dijo Ron sonriéndole. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo:

- Gracias. Iré a agradecerles yo misma. Ya vengo.

Se giró y empezó a caminar hacia el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley que se encontraban unos pasos más allá hablando con sus padres.

- ¡Hermione!- dijo la Sra. Weasley como si todavía no la hubiera saludado.

Ella le sonrío y le dijo:

- Quería agradecerles por todo.

- No hay nada que agradecer- dijo el Sr. Weasley.

Hermione le dio un corto abrazo y luego le dio uno a la Sra. Weasley. Un poco más extenso.

- Nos alegra muchísimo que hayas recuperado a tus padres, Hermione.

Pero ella ya no estaba escuchando del todo. Por encima del hombro de la Sra. Weasley, había visto a una familia rubia. Estaban a ciertos pasos de distancia de ellos. El más joven se estaba despidiendo de sus padres.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa a la Sra. Weasley sin dedicarle mucha atención y volvió a fijarse en Malfoy.

* * *

En cuanto se soltó del abrazo de su madre, se dio vuelta dispuesto a subirse al tren. Pero antes miró para su derecha y no vio nada. No estaba allí. ¿Pero como podía ser? Ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Ella tenía que volver. Cuando giró su cabeza para el lado contrario la vio.

Allí estaba, mirándolo entre un grupo de personas que claramente eran los Weasley, sus padres y su amigo Potter. Pero ella lo estaba mirando. Sólo a él. Y él a ella.

Malfoy sonrío de costado y levantó la mano en señal de saludo.

Hermione se lo quedó mirando y en cuanto vio que la saludaba, incluso delante de sus padres, sus labios se curvaron en una gran sonrisa. Levantó su mano y la agitó devolviéndole el saludo. La sonrisa de Draco se amplió y entró al tren escarlata que los llevaría a Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo el pelirrojo.

Hermione con gran esfuerzo, borró su sonrisa y se dio vuelta para enfrentar a su amigo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Veo visiones o has saludado al idiota de Malfoy?

- Sí, somos compañeros en el trabajo de Pociones. Cada Gryffindor tiene de compañero a uno de Slytherin.

Harry miró a Ginny cómo para comprobar que eso era cierto y a la vez exigiendo algún tipo de explicación.

- Es verdad- dijo Ginny.

- Ves, Ronald. Además, Malfoy está un tanto cambiado. No lo sé.

- Eso es porque la rata inmunda no tiene a nadie quién le deba hacer caso ahora que su bando perdió y no tiene a nadie bajo sus pies.

- Yo también pensaba lo mismo. Pero me parece que no es así- dijo Hermione a la defensiva.

- No seas ilusa, Hermione. Esa sabandija nunca va a cambiar.

- Yo pienso lo mismo que ella- dijo la menor de los Weasley- A mí me saluda siempre que nos cruzamos en los pasillos.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Harry un tanto alarmado.

- Sí, no tiene nada de malo. A parte tú mismo los has defendido en el juicio.

- Bueno, es que si no hubiese sido por Narcissa, todos se hubiesen enterado que seguía vivo. No podía dejar que vayan a Azkabán ¿no?

- Para que sepan, Malfoy me dijo, a su manera, que estaba bastante agradecido al respecto. Así que…

- Así que nada- interrumpió Ron- Quiero que estén alertas y no hagan ningún movimiento en falso, no se olviden que es Malfoy.

- No somos idiotas Ronald- dijo Ginny un tanto ofendida- No nos subestimes.

- No las subestimo, pero es qu-

- Es que nada- dijo Hermione- Somos grandes y sabemos muy bien lo que hacemos. Todavía no confío por completo en él. De todas formas, no puedo olvidarme como nos trató durante todos estos años.

Sonaba la última llamada para subir al tren y Ginny y su amiga comenzaron a despedirse de sus seres queridos hasta fin de curso.

Llevaba ya un rato largo en el compartimiento junto a Luna y Ginny, cuando de pronto entró un niño de segundo, algo tímido. Les tendió un par de sobres a ella y a la pelirroja y se marchó sin decir nada más.

Era una invitación para una cena de bienvenida de año junto a los alumnos que pertenecían al Club del Profesor Slughorn. Se festejaría ese mismo viernes en su oficina, como era la costumbre.

- Qué divertido- dijo Ginny un tanto sarcástica.

- Muero de ganas por ir- agregó Hermione en el mismo tono.

Luna solo se limitó a sonreír. Bajó la vista y siguió leyendo El Quisquilloso.

* * *

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, niño?

- Ven- vengo a traerle una invitación Sr. Malfoy.

- ¿Una invitación? ¿De quién?

- Del Prof-profesor Slughorn.

Draco se levantó de su asiento y le sacó la carta de las manos. La miró extrañado y antes de abrirla se dio cuenta de que el niño seguía allí.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Un galleon, a caso? Ya vete.

El niño salió de allí casi corriendo. Malfoy se volvió a sentar y abrió el sobre.

_Draco: _

_Me gustaría que este año te unas al Club de las Eminencias. He notado tu cambio y tus grandes logros en la materia. Daré una cena de bienvenida de año este Viernes de 20.00 hs a 23.00 en mi Oficina. _

_Atentamente_

_Prof. H.E.F. Slughorn._

La cara de Draco fue de indiferencia total, pero de todas formas guardó la invitación en su mochila y se dispuso a cambiarse, ya que pronto llegarían a Hogwarts. Al parecer, el Profesor se había olvidado del incidente de hace dos años.

* * *

- Definitivamente iré sola. No me interesa invitar a ninguno de los chicos de tu grado.

- No es _mi_ grado, Hermione. Para de decir eso. Ahora tú también estás en él. ¿Por qué no invitas a Malfoy?

Hermione casi se atraganta con su jugo de calabaza. Eso provocó que Ginny soltase una gran carcajada y todos los estudiantes se dieran vuelta a observarla. Es decir, nadie con sentido común podría estar riéndose así a la hora del desayuno.

Ginny le tendió una servilleta todavía riéndose y le dijo:

- Ya, ya. Era una broma. Es que no sé, se lo ve tan solo.

- Pues invítalo tú, entonces.

- ¿Qué dices? Es tuyo, yo estoy con Harry.

- ¿Qué dices tú, Ginny Weasley? No tengo ningún interés en Draco Malfoy.

- Claro, es sólo por _asuntos académicos_- dijo la pelirroja imitando al Profesor Slughorn.

- Claro que sí. Ahora por favor, termina de desayunar que se nos hará tarde.

- Lo que diga, su señoría- dijo Ginny terminando de comer su tostada aún con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Decidí ir, ¿qué podía perder yendo a esa estúpida fiesta? Deja de mentir, Draco. Está bien, me enteré que Hermione pertenecía al Club y ella iría también.

Había un chico en la puerta, su nombre era desconocido para mi, vestido de mozo. Me pidió la invitación y cuando se la entregué me dejó pasar. Lo primero que vi fue una gran multitud. Creo que todos habían llevado una pareja, menos yo claro.

Cuando fui a dar un paso, el Profesor Slughorn me vino a saludar.

- Draco, me alegra que estés aquí. Espero que tus calificaciones sigan siendo igual de buenas que hasta ahora.

- Gracias- dije sin saber bien que decir- Gracias por la invitación también, Profesor. Linda fiesta.

Me palmeó en el hombro un par de veces y alzó la copa que tenía en su mano derecha.

- Salud, querido Draco. Iré a saludar a los recién llegados.

Traté de sonreír por no ser descortés, en cuanto el Profesor se fue me di vuelta, sin saber muy bien a dónde ir. Y ahí fue cuando la vi.

Estaba a un costado, sola. Su amiga pelirroja no estaba así que, decidí acercarme. Ese lunes no nos sentamos juntos ya que el trabajo había sido terminado. Aparentemente todo volvería a la normalidad y yo me sentaría solo otra vez, como en el resto de las clases.

Un mozo se acercó con una bandeja con copas. Tomé dos y empecé a caminar hacia donde ella estaba. Cuando ya casi llegaba, sus ojos me encontraron y juro, juro por lo que más quiera, que vi cómo una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro, sólo por fracciones de segundo, pero yo la vi.

- Feliz año atrasado, Granger.

- Gracias, igualmente.

Tomó la copa que le estaba extendiendo y me dijo:

- ¿Cómo la has pasado?

- Bien, ¿qué tal tú con tu familia de nuevo?

- Muy bien yo creo.- me miró un tanto confundida- Tú no pertenecías al Club. ¿Qué sucedió?

- Se ve que el Profesor se dio cuenta de su lamentable error y me pidió que me uniera. Imagina esto, dentro de 10 años él dirá que fue mi Profesor y yo, el gran Draco Malfoy, no fui invitado a pertenecer a su Club. Será el hazme reír de todos sus colegas.

- Vamos, en serio ¿qué sucedió?

- Bueno, bueno, recibí una invitación pidiéndome que me uniera, mis calificaciones mejoraron en su materia y bueno, no lo sé, quizás habrá olvidado lo que pasó hace dos años. Puedes ir a pedirle mi invitación al idiota disfrazado que está en la puerta si no me crees.

- Está bien, te creo- dijo mientras tomaba un poco.

- ¿Y tu cita, Granger? ¿Le has insistido para que se ponga a leer algo y te hizo caso?

- No, Malfoy. Nada de eso.- me dijo mientras trataba de hacerse la ofendida- No he invitado a nadie.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué?

- No tengo ganas de venir con alguien que no conozca. ¿Y tu cita? ¿La has asustado a caso con todo el ego que emanas?

- No, Granger. Para que sepas, yo tampoco he invitado a nadie.

- ¿Por qué?

- No tengo ganas de conocer a nadie. Aunque me parece que nadie quiere hablar con alguien que lleva la Marca. De todas formas, me parecen un poco idiotas las chicas de mi casa.

- Sí lo son, son de Slytherin ¿no?- dijo ella tratando de hacerme enojar.

- Sí, es verdad. No se puede esperar mucho de mi casa.

Ella me miró extrañada, pero hacía tiempo que yo no estaba orgulloso de pertenecer a Slytherin.

- Son idiotas por no querer conocer a alguien que tiene la Marca. Vaya estupidez.- dijo ahora hablando en serio.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Tener la Marca? Sí

- ¡No! Bueno, también pero ¿no hablarte por tener un estúpido dibujo en tu brazo?.

- No es un estúpido dibujo.

Ella me miró horrorizada, creo que me malinterpretó de nuevo.

- No, Granger. Lo odio, pero me refiero a que la palabra no es 'estúpido'. Es_ espantoso_ tener esto en el brazo. ¿Entiendes a lo que voy? No sólo por lo que los demás digan.

- Bueno, pero es decir, míranos. Después de todos estos años de mutuos insultos, aquí estamos. Hablando lo más bien. ¿Quién lo diría? Ahora ya es tarde para sacártela.

Ginny Weasley había aparecido en escena y cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba hablando con su amiga, hizo un gesto con su cabeza a modo de saludo y se fue por donde había aparecido. Cosas extrañas. Supongo que es por los genes. De todas formas, esa chica me cae bien.

* * *

Él me volvió a mirar y sonrió de lado, como siempre lo hacía.

- Todo gracias a ti, Granger, que eres capaz de darme una oportunidad. Y no te da asco hablar conmigo después de todo.

- Al menos ya no llevas ese asqueroso anillo en tu mano.

Volvió a sonreír de lado y se miró su mano.

- A veces lo extraño, pero después me acuerdo todo lo que significaba. Quizás no me pueda quitar la Marca, pero sí el anillo. De todas formas ¿sabes algo? Ahora que Voldemort se ha ido para siempre, la Marca está mucho más clara.

Hizo un gesto de indiferencia y en ese momento se escuchó cómo el Profesor Slughorn llamaba la atención de todos nosotros.

- Quisiera proponer un brindis, queridos alumnos, por todos ustedes. Porque tengan un gran futuro y grandes éxitos en sus T.I.M.O.S. y E.X.T.A.S.I.S. a los alumnos de quinto y séptimo. También me gustaría brindar por el triunfo en la Gran Batalla.

Miré a Malfoy de reojo y él fue uno de los primeros en aplaudir. Ya no estaba escuchando lo que Slughorn decía. Me quedé observando a Malfoy. ¿Realmente estaba cambiando? O mejor dicho ¿realmente había cambiado?

Al cabo de un rato el Profesor se nos acercó y nos dijo:

- Hacen un gran equipo juntos. He corregido los trabajos y el de ustedes ha sido el mejor. Felicitaciones.- dijo con una gran sonrisa y se alejó de nosotros.

- Genial- dijo él mirando cómo se alejaba el Profesor.

Yo sólo dije 'Sí'. No se me había ocurrido otra respuesta. En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que ya no volvería a sentarme con él y una sensación rara me invadió.

- Bueno, creo que todo volverá a la normalidad- dijo al cabo de un rato.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tú te volverás a sentar con Weasley, y yo… en otra mesa.

* * *

Lo dije con las esperanzas de que ella dijera algo como 'No, seguiré sentándome contigo' pero sabía que eso no era lo que iba a decir. _Nunca_ lo diría.

- Ah.- dijo un tanto absorta en sus pensamientos mirando hacia la nada misma.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir algo, hasta que ella rompió el silencio que se había formado sólo para nosotros.

- Bueno, quizás no todo vuelva a la normalidad. A menos que tu quieras, claro.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No sé. No creo que se pueda volver a la normalidad. Al menos a mi no me gustaría que nos volviéramos a insultar y tenernos asco…

Levantó su vista hasta que encontró mis ojos y se me quedó mirando. Sentí unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla pero me contuve.

- Claro que a mi tampoco me gustaría eso. Es que yo pensé… que ahora que no tenías la necesidad de estar conmigo… tú… pues, no sé.

- ¿A caso no te has cansado de decir idioteces 17 años seguidos, Draco Malfoy? Por favor, deja ya de decir tonterías.

La miré confuso. Realmente no entendí por qué me decía eso, en ese momento. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró algo cansada y me dijo:

- Escucha, al principio sí era por obligación que te hablaba. Pero luego, no sé, fuiste amable conmigo, y quiero que sepas que no confío del todo en ti. Y también quiero que sepas que no es imposible que confíe en un Malfoy, pero tienes que darme _tiempo_. Todavía no puedo considerarte como un amigo. Pero has sido algo bastante parecido todos estos meses. Y no me dan ganas de escuchar que me digas _'sangresucia'_ otra vez y yo tampoco quiero odiarte. Así que… no importa si no debemos trabajar más juntos. Creo que podemos seguir hablando y… conociéndonos o lo que sea que estemos haciendo.

Cuando dijo eso último sus mejillas se pusieron algo rojas, y bajó la vista. No pude ni quise evitar sonreír y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue:

- Gracias.

Ella me miró pero no me preguntó por qué. Simplemente lo entendió y sólo me dijo:

- No tienes por qué agradecer.

Y me sonrió. Tengo que admitir que las sonrisas que me dedicaba ya no eran contadas con la mano, pero sigo sintiéndome nervioso cuando lo hace.

Le devolví la sonrisa y en ese momento el Profesor Slughorn anunciaba que debíamos irnos a nuestras casas antes de que se nos haga más tarde.

* * *

**Bueno, este capítulo ha sido bastante más largo. Disfruto mucho escribiendo esta novela y leyendo sus reviews! Muchísimas gracias a todos los followers, favoritos y sobre todo a los que se toman un tiempo para escribir un comentario :)**


	6. I don't want to hide the truth

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro**

**Título del capítulo: Though this is all for you, I don't want to hide the truth. (Si bien esto es todo por ti, no quiero esconder la verdad) Demons- Imagine Dragons.**

**Este capítulo es muchísimo más largo que otros.**

* * *

Ya pasaron un par de días desde la fiesta de Slughorn, cada vez que me cruzaba a Draco en los pasillos, él me saludaba haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza o quizás, si estaba de buen ánimo, levantaba una mano en señal de saludo. Siempre que me lo cruzaba, alguno de los dos llegaba tarde a algún lado. Una multitud de personas se cruzaban entre nosotros y lo perdía de vista. Alguien nos interrumpía o simplemente él seguía de largo sin dejarme hacerle ninguna pregunta. Se lo notaba un poco triste o cansado, no sabría definirlo bien pero lo cierto es que nunca tenía la oportunidad de preguntarle. De todas formas, ya me estaba molestando la situación. Antes de que el trabajo terminase, él me saludaba con una gran sonrisa. Incluso en la estación, delante de sus padres. Y ahora, que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para seguir hablándonos, él no tenía mejor idea que alejarse.

* * *

Hace dos semanas que no sé _nada _de Malfoy. Como era de suponerse, nunca más me volví a sentar con él en una clase de Pociones. Lo cual se sentía un poco raro, pero no me quedaba otra que acostumbrarme. El problema es que él no me hablaba. No entiendo por qué. Habíamos quedado en que ninguno de los dos quería distanciarse de nuevo. Él había estado completamente de acuerdo y yo no había hecho ni dicho nada que pudiese lastimarlo u ofenderlo como para que me tratara así. Mejor dicho, para que no me tratara en lo absoluto.

Si seguíamos así, dentro de poco, ni siquiera haría un gesto con la cabeza a forma de saludo. Ni siquiera esbozaba una sonrisa cuando lo saludaba.

Quería hablarle pero últimamente mi orgullo está muy a flor de piel. No puedo evitarlo. A parte es él, el que me debe una explicación ¿no?

- Hermione.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿A mí? Nada. ¿Por qué?

* * *

Hermione se incorporó un poco en el asiento tratando de concentrarse en los deberes que tenía en frente. Aunque Ginny le hacía muchas preguntas y la estaba mirando acusadoramente.

- Vamos, sé que algo te pasa.

- Nada, Ginny. Estoy preocupada por los EXTASIS.

- Yo sé que no es eso.

- Claro que lo es. Si no, ¿para qué piensas que regresé a Hogwarts?

- Bueno, bueno. Pero algo más te sucede. Eres mi mejor amiga y te conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo. Está bien si no me lo quieres contar. Sabes que no te interrogaré hasta la muerte, per-

Hermione suspiró abruptamente y le dijo:

- No es que no te lo quiera contar, Ginny. Es que… no sé, no es nada. Olvídalo.

- ¿Entonces es porque no quieres admitirlo ni para ti misma?

Hermione la miró confundida, ¿Cómo podía conocerla tanto?

- Algo así.

- Está bien, no te molestaré entonces. Sabes que siempre te escucharé cuando tú quieras.

La chica de pelo castaño no dijo más nada. Siguió escribiendo en su pergamino nuevo. Pero, al cabo de un rato, ya no se aguantó más y le largó como si estuviera al borde de una crisis de nervios. Eso sí, procurando que sólo Ginny la escuchara.

- Malfoy no me habla más.

Lo dijo tan rápido que a la pelirroja se le hizo difícil de entender.

- Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Le has dicho algún comentario sarcástico de los tuyos?

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

- Bueno, es que a veces puedes decir cosas hirientes. Y lo sabes.

Se atajó la menor de los Weasley.

- No- dijo Hermione resignada- Todo lo contrario. Ya sabes, acordamos que íbamos a seguir hablando como lo veníamos haciendo. Pero cada vez que nos cruzamos yo lo saludo y él apenas si mueve la cabeza.

Hermione no podía evitar contarlo con cierta tristeza. Era un pensamiento que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro desde hacía días.

- Pues ve y dile.

- ¿Estás loca? No lo haré. Es él el que me debe una explicación.

Ginny sonrió sin tratar de ocultarlo y le dijo:

- Pero mira si no te dice nada, te quedarías con la intriga. ¿Qué prefieres?

Hermione suspiró agotada de toda esa situación.

- Prefiero que mi trabajo de Pociones haya sido con otra persona.

- Bueno, al menos en tu EXTASIS de Pociones sabes que te irá bien. Fueron los únicos que sacaron un Extraordinario.

- Cállate.

Ginny rió por lo bajo y siguieron haciendo la tarea de Encantamientos.

* * *

Las dos chicas se la pasaban el día en la biblioteca y si no, en la Sala Común preparándose para los exámenes. Hermione como siempre, decía que debía prepararse mejor si quería aprobar todo. Así que, prácticamente, lo único que hacía era estudiar en sus tiempos libres. Draco por otro lado, prefería encerrarse en su dormitorio y estudiar allí. Solo, como de costumbre.

Toda esta situación tan estresante para ambos, hacía que sus encuentros esporádicos fueran menos habituales. Cada vez, la distancia entre ellos era más grande. Hacía días que ni siquiera se cruzaban en los pasillos.

Ese lunes estaban todos en la clase de Pociones. Él estaba sentado solo, mientras que Hermione estaba con Ginny en la fila de al lado y un par de mesas más atrás.

Cuando el Profesor Slughorn sacó el tema de los EXTASIS y dijo:

- Espero que todos se preparen como corresponde. No serán nada fáciles a menos que estudien como es debido. Espero que puedan dar lo mejor de ustedes. Y acuérdense que no todos sacaron un Extraordinario en el trabajo del semestre anterior.

El Profesor volvía caminando pausadamente hacia su escritorio cuando se dio vuelta y agregó sonriendo:

- Y eso no quiere decir, Señorita Granger y Señor Malfoy, que su examen sea más fácil respecto al de sus compañeros.

A ella no le importaba lo que el Profesor dijera respecto a eso. Lo sabía perfectamente y de todos modos, pensaba tragarse cuanto libro se le cruce por el camino. Lo que de verdad le importaba en ese momento, no ocurrió. Tenía la esperanza de que él se diera vuelta y la ubicara con la mirada. Le sonriera o algo por el estilo. Pero él no mostró absoluto interés en encontrarla. Ni siquiera le dio una respuesta al Profesor. Sus movimientos eran pausados, como decaídos. Sin ganas. No eran sus típicos movimientos.

* * *

Estaba harta. No pensaba aguantar más esa situación. _A la mierda el orgullo_. Se sentía culpable y no sabía por qué. Estaba dolida. Ella sabía que él había cambiado ¿o no? No podía ser tan buen actor. Incluso Ginny lo creía también. Aunque Snape... NO, esto no tiene nada que ver con nada. Son dos personas diferentes y él no podría mentir así.

* * *

La clase de Pociones había terminado así que me dispuse a guardar todo. Lo hice lento esperando a que la mayoría hubiese abandonado la sala. Ginny me miró y me dijo:

- ¿Vienes?

- Ahora te alcanzo- dije dándole una mirada significativa.

Ella comprendió al instante y se retiró. Sólo quedaban un par de alumnos de ambas casas y nosotros dos. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso y salir del salón lo agarré del brazo provocando que él se diera vuelta. Esa era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca desde hacía semanas. En fin, le dije:

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Sí claro- dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, no hay razón para creer que estoy mal.

- Sí la hay, de hecho. Hemos dicho que íbamos a seguir hablando, y ahora… ahora ni siquiera me miras.

- No sé de que hablas, Granger.

Por un momento pensé que se iba a hacer el que se había olvidado de todo. Pero luego dijo algo que me devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

- Estamos hablando. ¿O cómo se llama esto?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, Malfoy.

- No, realmente no. Ahora si me disculpas, llego tarde a mi próxima clase.

Eso fue lo último que dijo y salió tan rápido que no pude atajarlo. ¿Qué próxima clase? Nos esperaba el almuerzo.

* * *

- Pero ¿qué bicho le pico a ese idiota?

- No lo sé. Pero yo no he dicho nada que pueda hacerlo sentir mal.

- ¿Quieres que hable yo con él?

- NO. Suficiente error fue ir a hablarle, como para que tú vayas y le digas algo. Te agradezco, pero no. Se dará cuenta de que me importa más de lo que le demostré recién.

- Pero es así. Te importa _mucho_ más, Hermione.

- ¡Sí! Ese es el problema. No sé por qué me importa tanto. Nunca fuimos amigos en mi vida y viví bien durante todos estos años.

- Sí, pero ahora que él ha cambiado y conociste el nuevo Malfoy, no quieres que se vaya.

- Habla más bajo, Ginny. Y no, no quiero. Pero sí él se comporta así, otra no me queda. A parte, no sé, ya se me va a pasar.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí, por supuesto.

- ¿Y si no se te pasa?

- ¿Por qué no se me habría de pasar?- dijo Hermione un tanto enojada y cansada de esa situación.

- Bueno, no sé- dijo la pelirroja haciéndose la misteriosa- quizás… porque te gusta.

- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó la otra escandalizada- Nada de eso.

- Claro, Hermione.

- No me des la razón como a los locos. No necesito ningún sanador. Es sólo que… ¿Cómo te sentirías tú en mi situación?

- Pues, no sé. A mi no me gusta Malfoy- dijo Ginny sin pronunciar el apellido, sólo modulando sus labios.

- Suficiente. A mi no me gusta Malfoy- dijo Hermione muy seria- Y lo digo en serio.

* * *

Cómo era de esperarse, no volvieron a hablar luego de ese encuentro en la sala de Pociones. Pero ésta vez, Hermione estaba decidida a no prestarle atención. No podía ser que ella anduviese así por nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. ¿A quién se le ocurre? Si él era bipolar, ella no tenía la culpa. Así que, decidió no volver a acercársele a menos que él lo hiciera. Y debía pedirle unas disculpas primero. Pero nada de eso ocurría y los días iban pasando. Hermione sentía como si todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Malfoy era producto de su imaginación o algo por el estilo. En fin, a orgullosa nadie le iba a ganar. Ya había dado el brazo a torcer una vez. Dos, no. Y menos por un ciclotímico como el rubio de Slytherin.

A Hermione cada vez se le hacía más difícil dormirse. Siempre se le venían fragmentos de conversaciones o momentos que había pasado con ese ser tan detestable y tan lindo al mismo tiempo. Un momento, ¿lindo? No, no podía ser. Definitivamente se había equivocado de adjetivo. No era esa la palabra que buscaba. Pero cada vez era peor. Cada día se iba acercando más a la realidad que le había dicho Ginny. Pero a ella no le podía gustar Malfoy. Porque no. Y aparte, estaba clarísimo que él no sentía nada por ella. Si no, no se habría alejado así como así.

* * *

Era viernes, ya habían pasado tres semanas desde la fiesta. Se estaba por cumplir la cuarta sin hablarse con Malfoy. Por las barbas de Merlín. Ya no lo podía soportar más. Nunca se había sentido tan mal. Ni siquiera cuando se había peleado con Ron y con Harry por esa estúpida rata. En ese momento, por lo menos, ellos tenían cierto motivo para pelearse. Pero ahora, no. Se estaba volviendo loca. Nunca creyó que se pudiese sentir tan mal porque esa persona no le dirija la palabra. Los EXTASIS se estaban acercando y los momentos con Malfoy se estaban alejando.

Cada vez más. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había estado en la misma posición. No podía dar más vueltas en la cama. Se sentía atrapada en su propia ropa, así que decidió levantarse e ir a dar un paseo. A veces eso la calmaba. Se puso más nerviosa cuando quiso salir de la cama. Estaban tan enredadas las sábanas y el cubrecama que casi se cae al suelo. Cuando pudo librarse de toda esa montaña de tela se puso un sweater y salió de la habitación. No sabía muy bien a dónde iba a ir. A parte tenía que ser muy cautelosa de no ser descubierta por nadie. Sobre todo por Filch o por la Sra. Norris.

* * *

Salió a caminar. Mucho no podía hacer. Llevaba horas mirando hacia el techo. Se sentía terriblemente mal. La extrañaba horrores. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que salió de su habitación como se había levantado de la cama. Con un pantalón, descalzo y con una remera de verano. En pleno invierno. ¿A quién se le ocurre? Pensó en ir hasta la Torre de Astronomía. Siempre iba ahí cuando se sentía así. Sentía que podía volver el tiempo atrás y le pedía disculpas a Dumbledore. Le pedía disculpas a todos, pero el principal y al que nunca se olvidaba de pedirle perdón era a Dumbledore. Aunque también estaba ella. Se sentía tan mal. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Tenía que alejarse de Hermione. No tenía opción. Era un cobarde y lo sabía, pero no podía decirle lo que sentía. Ella se merecía algo mucho mejor que él. Alguien que no lleve la Marca. Alguien valiente. Alguien que no la haya hecho sufrir como él lo hizo durante tantos años. Siguió caminando absorto en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta del frío que sentía.

Sólo quería llegar _allí_. Era su lugar favorito en todo el castillo, excepto tal vez la biblioteca, donde había pasado tantas horas observándola.

En esa torre se sentía completamente solo en el mundo. Pero en el buen sentido. No era una soledad horrible que sentía todos los días con sus compañeros de casa. Era esa soledad que trae paz y tranquilidad. _Liberación_. Esa era la sensación.

Más de una vez se había permitido llorar estando en ese lugar. Y ahora, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Se odiaba muchísimo. Pero debía hacerlo. Ella se merecía un futuro mejor. Y eso, en el caso que no lo rechazase. Aunque estaba seguro de que así lo haría. Nunca tendría una oportunidad con Hermione Granger.

Al doblar en uno de los pasillos chocó con alguien y por un momento pensó que lo habían descubierto. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que era ella.

* * *

- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?- dije tartamudeando.

- Lo mismo que tú.

- Yo solo… no me podía dormir y decidí caminar. Simplemente quería estar solo.

- Felicitaciones, estás _completamente solo_. Seguiré mi camino.- dijo mientras daba un paso para seguir caminando.

- ¿Qué? Yo no… _quédate_.

Ella sonrió amargamente y puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Qué sucede?- dije sin entender nada. Realmente no entendía.

- Olvídalo, Malfoy.

Ella dio un paso hacia adelante y yo me puse en frente suyo, dio un paso hacia el costado pero yo fui más rápido y le volví a bloquear el paso. No podía resistirme. Todo lo que había luchado estas semanas. Se estaba yendo todo a la basura con sólo verla.

Se cruzó de brazos y mirando al piso dijo:

- ¿Podrías correrte?

- No, no hasta que me digas qué sucede.

Largó una risa que no contenía nada de alegría. Y mirando a un punto a su izquierda dijo:

- Sabes muy bien lo que sucede. Así que córrete y déjame pasar.

- No, no quiero que te vayas.

- Qué lástima, yo sí quiero irme.

- No me importa.

Esta vez levantó la vista y se me quedó observando fijamente.

- Si es una clase de broma, no es para nada graciosa.

- ¿Qué broma? No es ninguna broma.

- ¿Has ido a San Mungo? Porque me parece que sufres de un severo desorden mental.

Me la quedé mirando sin entender a cuál de todos mis desórdenes mentales se refería.

- Primero me haces creer que has cambiado, que debería darte una oportunidad. Me pides que dejemos de lado todo lo que pasó. Bien, lo hice. Sentí que habías cambiado, me costó pero lo hice ¿no?. El trabajo termina, acordamos seguir hablándonos y de repente, no sé, de repente dejas de hablarme. No me hablas por semanas, te pido una explicación y te rehúsas a dármela y ahora… ahora no quieres que me vaya ¿Quién mierda te entiende, Malfoy?- volvió a sonreír sarcásticamente- Ni siquiera entiendo por qué me preocupa todo esto. He vivido toda mi vida sin ti, y lo he pasado bien. Pero tienes que venir tú a arruinar todo. ¡Me he sentido culpable por algo que ni siquiera he hecho!

* * *

Hermione no podía parar hasta que su voz se quebró y tuvo que callarse a la fuerza. Dio las gracias de que eso pasara, si no quién sabe hasta dónde hubiese seguido hablando. Draco se la quedó mirando apenado. Se notaba la tristeza en sus ojos grises. Bajó la vista y le dijo:

- Ése es el punto. Has vivido bien sin mi. Yo sólo sé arruinar las cosas.

Hermione resopló y le dijo:

- Bien, lo que digas. Si alguna vez creí entenderte, pues no, creí mal. Adiós Malfoy.

Hermione caminó unos pasos más pero antes de que ella pudiese seguir avanzando, él la tomó por la muñeca haciendo que ella quedara en frente de él. Podía sentir su mano congelada a través de su sweater.

- Espera, por favor, _puedo_ explicarte todo.

- Malfoy, tienes la mano congelada.

* * *

_- A nadie le importa eso ahora, Hermione. Siento cosas más importantes que el frío. Te amo y no puedo evitarlo. Es más fuerte que yo. Por eso me he estado alejando de ti todo este tiempo. En el remoto caso de que me des una oportunidad, no puedes dármela. No soy suficiente para ti Hermione. Te mereces algo mucho mejor. Y de todas formas, nunca me aceptarías y cualquiera que estuviera cuerdo estaría de acuerdo contigo. Porque no mereces estar con alguien que tiene esta mugre dibujada en su brazo, para siempre. Pero no puedo evitar lo que siento. No sé cuándo ni cómo pero me enamoré de ti, así que por eso entiende cuando te digo que no puedo estar a tu lado. Tengo que alejarme de ti todo lo que pueda y no quiero que lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es._

* * *

- Malfoy, Suéltame. Estás congelado.- dijo Hermione otra vez, muy enojada haciendo que Draco volviese a la realidad.

- Sí, claro- dijo él casi en un susurro.

Ella se lo quedó mirando pero él no podía mirarla a los ojos. Porque le diría toda la verdad y le arruinaría la vida para siempre. Hermione se estaba hartando de esa situación. Le dolía muchísimo que él, después de todo, la tratara así. Entonces fue cuando le soltó en la cara:

- ¿Qué sigue? La semana que viene volverás a llamarme_ 'sangresucia'_ ¿no? Y después me mirarás con asco como tantas veces lo has hecho.

Él levantó su cara pero de todas formas no la miraba. Concentró su vista en un punto lejano. No podía mirarla a los ojos. Y aunque no la estuviese mirando, sabía que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Se notaba con cada palabra, cómo su voz iba quebrándose.

- Disculpa si te he arruinado la sorpresa.

Al ver que él no decía nada, ni le daba la razón ni la desmentía, agregó:

- Eres el mismo idiota de siempre.

Hermione exhaló impacientemente y comenzó a caminar, decidida a irse. Dejando a Malfoy completamente solo, como lo había estado toda su vida. Y ahora que había encontrado a alguien, había hecho que esa persona se fuera de su lado.

Al llegar a la mitad del pasillo, lo escuchó decir:

- Tú no tienes idea lo que se siente. No entenderías lo que siento.

Ella se paró en el acto y se dio vuelta, pero él seguía absorto mirando hacia ese punto inexistente.

- Nunca lo entenderé si no me dejas.

Él se dio vuelta y le dijo:

- No puedo… no puedo dejar que lo entiendas.

Ella seguía con sus brazos cruzados y dijo:

- Entonces no me pidas que acepte nada de esto.

Se dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia su sala común.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días ya. No hacía tanto frío como antes, pero tampoco había señal alguna de la primavera.

No se habían vuelto a ver, sólo en las clases de Pociones. Hermione se pasaba todo el día en la Biblioteca y cuando él entraba a buscar algún libro, cuando salía ella ya se había ido. Como de costumbre, estaba bastante estresada ya que cada vez faltaba menos para los EXTASIS.

Aunque, Hermione sabía muy en el fondo que no era sólo por eso. De hecho, los exámenes no eran ni una cuarta parte de su preocupación. No al menos después de lo que había pasado todo el año anterior. Pero ahora, la preocupación más grande de la chica de Gryffindor era él. Lo había sido desde hacía varias semanas ya. Aunque la peor parte era que no se le pasaba. Incluso se iba poniendo cada vez peor y era más difícil sacárselo de la cabeza. Una tarde al salir de la Biblioteca, cuando se dirigía al Gran Comedor lo cruzó por uno de los pasillos. Él hizo algo que ella nunca lo hubiese esperado. Bajó su mirada en cuanto la distinguió venir. Pero ya era tarde, Hermione se había dado cuenta de que la había visto.

Eso le dolió más de lo que hubiese podido decir.

Faltaba poco más de un mes para el primer EXTASIS que sería el de Pociones.

- Bueno, ahora quiero que se sienten con la persona que les tocó hacer el trabajo del semestre anterior. Tendrán que hacer copias de los trabajos de sus compañeros para saber de qué trata cada poción, ya que puede tocarles en el examen.

Hermione sintió como su mundo se caía abajo. Dos horas, dos enteras y miserables horas sentadas al lado de la persona que tan mal le estaba haciendo últimamente.

Ella se levantó, claramente resignada, y se dirigió hacia su mesa. Se sentó sin mirarlo. El Profesor dividió la pila de trabajos en 3. Puesto que esa era la cantidad de filas. Puso cada pila en los tres primeros bancos. A medida que iban haciéndose las copias, los primeros alumnos debían pasar los trabajos hacia atrás. Ellos estaban casi últimos, así que tendrían un buen rato sin hacer nada.

Hermione decidió comenzar a hablar con el chico de Gryffindor que tenía al lado. Por suerte, ése era uno de los que mejor le caían. Así pasó el tiempo hasta que llegaron sus trabajos hasta su mesa. Draco se encargó de hacer las copias y los pasó para atrás.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado con esa simple tarea, él Profesor pidió que leyeran cada trabajo durante el resto de la clase y que le consultaran sus dudas antes del examen respecto a cada Poción.

Hermione tomó el primero sin intención alguna de hacer una lectura compartida. Así que sin hablarse, Draco tomó el siguiente y así pasaron el resto del tiempo hasta que la tortuosa clase terminó.

* * *

Ése sábado, Hermione se dejó arrastrar por su amiga pelirroja hasta Hogsmeade.

- Vamos, Hermione. Sólo será un día. Por favor, no puedes quedarte un sábado como hoy estudiando.

- No lo sé, Ginny. Falta poco para los primeros EXTASIS.

- Mira, si vienes hoy prometo que suspenderé todas mis próximas salidas y me quedaré estudiando contigo. Pero por favor, ¡ven con nosotros hoy! Te distraerás y eso te hará bien.

- Está bien, está bien. Iré.

Ginny le dio un fuerte pero corto abrazo a su amiga y le dijo:

- Además piensa, él no irá. Estoy segura.

Así como su amiga lo había dicho, él no estaba allí. O al menos no se lo había cruzado hasta ahora. Se encontraron con Ron y Harry y juntos fueron a Las Tres Escobas. Hacía tanto tiempo que Hermione no se sentía tan bien. Los extrañaba horrores ahora que ellos no estaban cursando juntos. No tenía recuerdos de haber estado tanto tiempo alejada de ellos. Quizás de Ron cuando los dejó a la deriva mientras buscaban los Horcruxes, pero no de Harry.

En fin, eso era lo que necesitaba. Una buena tarde con sus mejores amigos. Hermione pudo olvidarse de todo mientras estuvo con ellos. Y nadie sacó a relucir el tema_ 'Draco Malfoy'_. Esa noche se fue a dormir feliz y mucho más calmada.

* * *

Lunes otra vez. El Profesor pasó banco por banco para consultar las dudas de cada grupo.

- ¿Tienen alguna duda?

- No- dijo Hermione antes de que él pudiera siquiera pensar la respuesta.

- ¿Tú, querido Draco?- dijo el Profesor sonriente.

Él negó con la cabeza. Para desgracia de Hermione que quería escuchar de nuevo su voz, él no omitió sonido.

Tuvieron una de esas clases de repaso en las que nadie hace nada. Nadie, excepto Hermione. Aprovechó su tiempo para leer sobre las diferentes pociones de sus compañeros.

Ese día todo volvió a empeorar para Hermione. No para Draco, puesto que para él nunca había mejorado. Tenerlo cerca de nuevo, tan cerca como para poder sentir su perfume. Tuvo una serie de pesadillas de las que no pudo recordar nada. Sólo sabía que no iba a poder dormirse. Así que salió a caminar. Sus pies la llevaron hasta la torre más alta del Castillo. La Torre de Astronomía. Era un lugar tan pacífico.

* * *

Cuando terminó de subir todos los escalones y llegó hasta lo más alto de la Torre, vio que alguien se le había adelantado. Y odio a esa persona con todo su ser, hasta que se dio vuelta y la luz de la luna le iluminó el rostro. Era él. Era la persona por la que estaba así. Era la persona a la que menos esperaba ver, a esa hora, en ese lugar. No supo qué decir. Después de tanto tiempo, sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar y él no fue capaz de bajar la vista o simplemente mirar a otro lado.

Él hizo un rápido e inesperado movimiento con su mano. Se la pasó por la cara, secándose una lágrima. De todas formas, su rostro seguía igual de pálido que siempre.

* * *

Era tan hermosa y la extrañaba tanto. Me acerqué unos cuantos pasos para verla más de cerca.

- Ya me iba, así que si quieres quedarte…- mentí. No pensaba irme a ningún lado todavía.

- No, yo me iré.

- NO, por favor.- dijo él dando un par de pasos más.

Hermione se lo quedó mirando.

- Yo me iré, Malfoy. He llegado aquí después. Así que… volveré por donde vine.

* * *

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a dar un paso, él la tomó por la muñeca como lo había hecho aquella noche. Pero esa vez, sus manos no estaban frías. El agarre obligó a Hermione a quedar lo suficientemente cerca de Malfoy como para poder sentir su aliento, su respiración, su perfume.

- Suéltame- logró decir ella en un tono tan bajo que si él no hubiese estado tan cerca, no la hubiese escuchado.

Realmente no era eso lo que quería, pero tuvo que pedirlo como la persona racional y orgullosa que era.

En los ojos de él, de un segundo a otro, comenzaron a formarse un par de lágrimas. No las suficientes como para interrumpir el contacto visual. No las suficientes como para que él las soltase. Así que se contuvo, pero ella no y le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué sucede?

Hermione se había olvidado de todo lo que había sucedido todo ese tiempo. De verdad estaba preocupada. Porque se había dado cuenta de que lo quería. Aunque todavía no sabía de que forma.

- No es nada- dijo él soltándola y dando un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Nada? ¡¿Nada dices?! Estoy harta de todo esto.- dijo ella levantando sus manos y dejándolas caer al costado de su cuerpo, como si al fin hubiese soltado algo pesado que cargaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- ¿Tú harta? _¿Tú?_- dijo él largando una fría y sonora carcajada- ¡¿Harta de qué?!

Draco se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa amarga en su cara y en sus ojos se reflejaba la seriedad y el enojo de su pregunta.

- ¡Tu forma de tratarme, Malfoy! O de no tratarme, mejor dicho.

- _¡No tengo opción!_

- Nunca tienes opción ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no dejas de pensar esa maldita estupidez de una buena vez? Sí que tienes opción. Siempre la has tenido. Y siempre escogiste hacer las cosas incorrectas. Puedo perdonarte todo eso. Estabas acorralado. Pero ahora… ahora no tienes por qué tratarme así. De repente te alejas de mí como si nunca nos hubiésemos llevado bien. Pero ahora, no sé. ¡Ni siquiera sé como describir lo que haces!

- ¡Pues claro que no tengo opción! ¿Eres ciega o qué? ¿A caso no ves lo que sucede?

Ella lo miró sin comprender nada de lo que decía. Su mente buscaba la respuesta a mil por hora, pero ella sabía que nunca llegaría. Porque era la única respuesta que no conocía.

- No puedes hablar conmigo, no puedes estar conmigo. Simplemente no puedes.

- ¿POR QUÉ NO?- dijo ella ahora gritando demasiado- ¿Es por qué soy una sangre sucia? ¿Eh?

Hermione se arremangó su buzo y le mostró la palabra que se le había quedado grabada en el brazo meses atrás. Draco miró su piel lastimada con una expresión extraña, no era asco, era dolor.

- ¡No es por eso! Maldita sea, Hermione.

- ¿Entonces por qué es?

Draco se dio vuelta y puso las manos en sus bolsillos pero algo lo obligó a volver a su posición anterior. Hermione lo había agarrado del brazo y lo giró para que la volviese a mirar. Ella pasó su mano por el rostro de Draco y le secó una lágrima nueva. No lo hizo dulcemente, pero de todas formas lo hizo.

- No me iré de aquí hasta que me digas la verdad, Malfoy. Y no dejaré que te vayas tampoco.

Draco miró hacia un costado y se fijó en el piso de piedra del lugar. Parecía tan interesante como las maderas del piso de su casa.

- Malfoy.

- Granger.

Ella exhaló todo su aire otra vez.

- Soy una mierda, Hermione. Soy una mierda, eso es lo que soy. No le hago bien a nadie- soltó de repente él.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Esa es la razón por la cual no puedes hablar conmigo. Tú misma lo dijiste, cuando comenzamos a hablar te arruiné todo. Mira _mi_brazo.- ahora era él el que se arremangaba- ¡Míralo!

Hermione que se rehusaba a mirarlo, bajó la vista debido al fuerte tono que él había empleado. La Marca Tenebrosa estaba allí, cómo una cicatriz. Ya no era negra, pero seguía allí. Y _nunca_ se iría.

- Malfoy, yo…

- Tú nada, Hermione. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Tú eres la persona más hermosa que conocí en mi vida, no sólo por fuera, por dentro también. Pero no puedo hacerte esto.

- ¿Hacerme qué? ¿De qué hablas?

- No puedo arruinarte así la vida. No puedo decirte la verdad. No puedes estar conmigo, en ningún sentido. Siempre tuve opción, y desde el principio he elegido mal. Y siempre culpé a los demás por eso. Pero lo cierto es que la culpa es solo mía. Aunque ahora… ahora no tengo opción. Y es verdad. Y me lo merezco porque tú me haces feliz. Y no merezco ser feliz. Y menos con una persona como tú.

- Cállate- dijo ella al borde del llanto.

- No, no me callaré. Porque sabes que es cierto.

- Cállate- volvió a repetir.

- Soy una basura, Hermione- dijo él como si no la hubiese escuchado- y tú te mereces estar rodeada de buenas personas, de personas que se merezcan tu amistad o tu amor, o lo que sea. No yo.

- CÁLLATE.

El repentino desquicie de Hermione hizo que Draco, al fin, se callase. Se la quedó mirando y ella dijo:

- Quiero que me escuches muy bien, Draco Malfoy. De verdad, no te creía tan idiota. Por supuesto que tienes opción. Tienes la opción de dejarme tomar mis _propias_ decisiones. Si yo quiero que estés en mi vida, lo estarás. Porque es _mi_ vida, no la tuya. No creo que seas una mierda ni nada por el estilo. O al menos ya no. Has cambiado y se nota a la distancia. Y si dije que lo arruinabas todo era porque me hacías sentir mal alejándote de mi, otra vez. No puedes imaginarte como me he sentido todo este tiempo.

- Para mi también ha sido difícil.

- Sí, pero tú sabías la razón al menos. Una estúpida razón, pero la sabías. Era tu decisión alejarte.

Él volvió a mirar al piso sin responderle nada.

- Te odio.

- Bien, eso es lo que debes hacer.

- Te odio porque me sentí una idiota todo este tiempo y te odio porque te he extrañado. Has hecho que te extrañe.

Él levantó la vista y se quedó contemplándola. Ella hablaba sin mirarlo, miraba hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas. Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y con su voz a punto de quebrarse. Respiró hondo y dijo:

- Te he extrañado más de lo que hubiese imaginado, más de lo que me hubiese gustado- ella lo miró-, pero no te he extrañado más de lo que te mereces. Te mereces ser feliz, Draco. Sea con quien sea que te haga feliz y yo quiero que sigas estando en mi vida. Esto- dijo agarrándole el brazo- no me importa. ¿Entiendes? Ya soy grande y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. No necesito que nadie se aleje de mi sin mi consentimiento ¿OK?

Hermione lo soltó, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de él. Draco se la quedó mirando. Su brazo tenía más color en los lugares que los dedos de Hermione habían tocado. Lo había agarrado con una fuerza extraña. No le había dolido. Pero le había demostrado que no quería que se fuera. Que no lo iba a dejar ir. No tan fácil al menos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ella dijo, todavía sin darse vuelta:

- ¿De qué verdad hablas?

Él tragó fuerte, pensó que se había olvidado de esa parte de su estúpido discurso. Ella se dio vuelta al no recibir respuesta. Y se lo quedó mirando con su típica mirada severa. Alzó las cejas esperando una buena respuesta.

- Es que…- empezó Draco casi en un susurro escapando de sus ojos marrones- Es que… yo… Hermione, yo… _Te amo Hermione, te amo_- dijo ésta vez mirándola a los ojos- Me he enamorado de ti, no sé cuándo, ni cómo. Pero lo he hecho y es por eso que no quería estar cerca de ti. Porque, en el remoto caso de que me aceptes, te mereces algo mucho mejor qu-

Pero él no pudo terminar sus errados razonamientos porque Hermione cargada de un impulsivo pero poderoso sentimiento había acortado la distancia que los separaba. Había puesto sus manos en la cara del chico y había acercado sus labios a los de Draco hasta pegarlos. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que cuando él se percató de lo que estaba pasando, él mismo estaba abrazando a Hermione por la cintura y ella tenía sus manos en su cuello. Era tanta la felicidad de Draco que no pudo evitar estrecharla contra su cuerpo hasta que ningún milímetro los separase.

Pero Hermione se separó de él tan rápido como se había acercado. Cuando abrió los ojos, él sonreía de oreja a oreja. Lo había besado, eso significaba que lo correspondía. Que lo aceptaba, que lo quería. Quizás tanto como él a ella. Pero esa alegría le duró fracciones de segundo. Hermione lo miraba con culpa. Sus ojos seguían llenos de lágrimas. Aunque él no entendía por qué. O al menos, no quería entenderlo. Ella bajó la mirada evitando el contacto visual con esos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿He hecho algo mal?- preguntó él sintiendo que todo había sido un sueño.

Pero ella no le respondió en seguida. Simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza muy suavemente.

- ¿Entonces?

- _No_ puedo hacer esto, Draco. Entiende.

- ¿Qué quieres que entienda?

- Lo siento, no quise ilusionarte. No sé, me dejé llevar. Es que, no voy a negar que no siento nada por ti. Siento cosas, claro que las siento. Pero… es que… tú-

- Sigo siendo Draco Malfoy ¿no? ¿Es eso? Sólo dilo.

- Bueno, sí, algo así. Necesito tiempo para resolver esto. No sé, fue como muy rápido todo. Y un par de meses, contra 7 años, Draco…

- Sí, lo entiendo.

- No quiero que te enojes, no es tu culpa.

- Sí, sí lo es, Hermione. Yo tengo la culpa de todo, y no estoy enojado, no contigo al menos. Nunca podría enojarme contigo.

Ella se animó a mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos.

- Lo siento- dijo ella soltando un par de lágrimas.

- Yo soy el que lo siente.

Draco levantó la mano y acarició su mejilla, secando la cara de Hermione.

- Yo puedo esperarte _toda _la vida, si es necesario. Llevo años esperando. Sólo hazme saber si ni siquiera puede ser posible, aunque te dé todo el tiempo del mundo.

Él se acercó y besó la frente de Hermione. Luego se fue y ella se quedó inmóvil en el lugar donde él la había dejado. Más lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, pero no se esforzó por sacarlas. Simplemente dejó que cayeran y se llevó una mano a sus labios. Todavía sentía la sensación. Una hermosa sensación, después de todo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Un beso a todos y gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y las lecturas.**


	7. You're on my mind

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro**

**Título del capítulo: You're on my mind (Estás en mi mente).- All eyes- Imagine Dragons.**

**Antes de continuar quiero decir algo: Sucede algo muy extraño. He recibido dos mails indicando que tenía dos reviews nuevos de un usuario que se llama ****_Claire Malfoy_****. Bien, cuando quiero abrir la pagina para contestar, no me aparece nada. He buscado al usuario para responderle en un mensaje privado pero no la he encontrado tampoco. Asi que, estes donde estes, mil gracias por leer mi fic y por comentar. Aqui continuo el capitulo, relax jajajaja. Me has hecho reir con tu comentario. Un beso :)**

* * *

Llego a la Sala Común y, como es de esperarse, está completamente vacía. No me sorprende ya que son las 4 de la madrugada. Me siento en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea e inconscientemente subo los pies y me abrazo a mis piernas. Mientras, contemplo el fuego sin verlo realmente. No puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que acaba de pasar. Es increíble.

Debe ser un sueño. Tiene que serlo. Yo no puedo haber besado a Draco Malfoy, me repito una y otra vez lo mismo.

Como si fuera a cambiar la realidad, sí claro. Felicitaciones, Hermione. Es lo más listo y sensato que has hecho en toda tu vida. ¿Cómo voy a mirarlo a los ojos ahora? ¿Cómo voy a hablarle? No lo haré, no volveré a hablarle ni a mirarlo. Pero no quiero dejar de hacerlo. Quiero seguir siendo su amiga. _¿Amiga dices? Eso no te lo crees ni tú._ Cállate. Tú no sabes nada._ Yo no sabré nada, pero no puedes negar que ese beso te gustó. _Cállate. _No lo haré. Sabes que tengo razón._ No, no la tienes. _Fuiste tú la que inició el beso._Pero también fui yo la que me frené. _¿Y de qué sirve eso? Lo has besado ya. Confiesa, quieres besarlo otra vez._ ¿Qué dices? Claro que no. Estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy. Un mortífago. Ex mortífago. _Nunca fue uno como la gente, si me lo preguntas._ Pues no, no te estoy preguntando nada, así que déjame en paz. _Sabes muy bien que aunque me vaya, seguirás con ganas de besarlo de nuevo. _

- Sal de mi cabeza, ¡en este instante!

Hundo mi cara entre mis manos, esperando que mis propios pensamientos me abandonaran. Aunque nunca lo hacían.

Abro los ojos algo confundida y me doy cuenta de que varias personas me están mirando. Me doy cuenta de que aún sigo en el sillón y con mi pijama, sólo que ahora es de día. Inmediatamente todo lo que había sucedido vuelve a aparecer en mi cabeza y sin prestarle mucha atención a nadie, subo a cambiarme.

Ya estoy sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor y por suerte no me he cruzado con Draco. Ginny me está hablando pero no puedo entender lo que dice. Mi cerebro se desvía a otro tema. De pronto, me doy cuenta de que mi brazo me duele. Me arremango la camisa y veo que tengo un gran moretón. No recuerdo haberme golpeado.

- ¿Con qué te has hecho eso?

- No lo sé. No recuerdo haberme golpeado. Con razón me dolía.

- No es para menos, ve con Madam Pomfrey. Seguro lo soluciona de inmediato.

- No es para tanto- digo sin darle importancia y vuelvo a acomodarme la ropa.

Intento recordar con qué me hice ese golpe. Seguramente debió ser cuando salí corriendo de la torre. Sí, me he golpeado cuando entre a la Sala Común, es verdad. Sólo que en ese momento no me importo. Dirijo mi vista hacia la entrada y en ese preciso momento, entra Draco Malfoy. Nuestras miradas se cruzan por un instante pero yo bajo la vista y espero que él no se haya dado cuenta de nada.

Ginny ve la situación y me dice:

- ¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿No han vuelto a hablar?

- No- miento y trato de sonar convincente.

- Bueno, quizás con el tiempo…

- Sí, supongo. ¿Qué tenemos ahora?- digo tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Transformaciones.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días, una semana, dos, tres. Sigo sin cruzármela por ningún pasillo, ni siquiera en la biblioteca. En la clase de Pociones se sienta con Weasley. Y cada vez que pasa por al lado mío, lo hace mirando al piso. Es demasiado molesto y desesperante. Pero dije que le daría tiempo. Aunque si ella no me quiere como yo a ella, quisiera que me lo diga de una buena vez. O quizás podríamos ser amigos. No sé, pero la extraño demasiado. Y ahora que se acercan los EXTASIS, debe estar encerrada todo el día en esa maldita Sala Común estudiando con su amiga pelirroja. Por las barbas de Merlín. Odio mi vida.

* * *

Faltan sólo dos EXTASIS, así que me dirijo a la biblioteca a seguir buscando libros para estudiar. Cuando doblo un pasillo veo a Malfoy. Pero no está solo, está con una chica. Me escondo y observo. Es una chica de Slytherin que no conozco, así que no va a séptimo. Están lejos, por ende no puedo oír lo que dicen pero sí veo que él sonríe. Está sonriendo. Le está sonriendo a _esa_. Le entregó un libro y empieza a caminar. Está caminando hacia acá. Oh, por Dios. ¿Qué hago?

* * *

Para cuando Hermione quiso empezar a caminar, ya era muy tarde. Draco estaba allí y ella también. Él venía caminando mirando al piso y al doblar en el pasillo, chocó con Hermione.

- Lo siento- dijo él sin saber con quién se había chocado.

Cuando levantó la vista se quedó helado.

- Lo siento- volvió a decir torpemente.

- Está bien- dijo Hermione con las mejillas coloradas y sin mirarlo.

- ¿Podemos hablar?- largó Draco sin perder un segundo más.

- No, estoy muy apurada.

Hermione sin saber muy bien cómo, logró escaparse y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba a 3 pasillos de distancia.

* * *

Ese día habíamos tenido el último EXTASIS. Faltaba poco para terminar el año escolar. Gracias a Merlín. No aguantaba estar más bajo el mismo techo que Malfoy. No soportaba verlo. A la hora de la cena, me senté quedando en frente de la mesa de Slytherin. No podía evitarlo, debía saber si seguía hablando con esa chica de su casa. Y sí, lo hacía en casi todas las comidas. Desayuno, almuerzo, cena e incluso en los tiempos libres. Seguro que hablaban en su Sala Común, donde no puedo verlos. _Basta, Hermione. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás celosa acaso?_ Claro que no, ¿por qué dices eso? _Claro que sí. No soportas a esa chica y ni siquiera la conoces. _No importa que no la conozca, ella puede hablar con Malfoy y yo no. P_or supuesto que tú también puedes hablar con él. Eres tú la que no quiere._ No digas estupideces, yo no estoy celosa. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? _Porque te gusta Malfoy, ¿será?_Deja de meterte en mi cabeza.

- Hermione, ¿qué miras?

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? No, nada. ¿Por?

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, claro.- dije tratando de simular una sonrisa.

Al otro día iríamos a Hogsmeade después de tanto tiempo estudiando. A partir de ahora, nuestro año está libre. Sólo queda la final de Quidditch y la Copa de las Casas. Creo que podemos ganar ambas. En fin, iremos a Hogsmeade y espero poder ver a Harry y a Ron.

* * *

Estoy sentada en el mismo sillón de siempre. No puedo dejar de pensar en él. Ir a Hogsmeade ha sido la peor decisión que he tomado. No pude disfrutar en ningún momento de la salida porque a donde íbamos veía a Draco con esa chica. Incluso si ellos no estaban allí. No estaban tomados de la mano, pero se lo notaba muy feliz. Supongo que tendría que alegrarme pero no puedo, es más fuerte que yo. Y no entiendo por qué. _Porque te gusta, o quizás te estás enamorando, deberías aceptarlo Hermione._ Hoy no tengo ganas de callarte, así que habla todo lo que quieras. _Exacto, porque sabes que tengo razón y es inútil negarlo. Te estás enamorando de él. Deberías decírselo. _No, no puedo. _¿Por qué no? ¿Para qué hacerlo esperar más? Si no le dices nada, el te esperará toda la vida. ¿O no es eso lo que dijo? _Sí bueno, pero de ahí a que sea verdad… _Claro que lo es. Él cambió y te quiere, te quiere en serio y deberías aceptar que tú también a él._

- Listo, ya cállate.- digo en voz alta a pesar de que estaba sola en la Sala Común.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Eres tú?

Volteo mi cabeza en dirección hacia las escaleras que dirigían al cuarto de las chicas y veo un pelo rojizo asomándose.

- Sí- digo sin disimular mi tono de frustración.

- ¿Te sucede algo?- me pregunta Ginny acercándose al sillón.

- ¿Tienes tiempo?

Ella asiente con la cabeza entonces doy un gran suspiro, vuelvo a mirar a la chimenea y le digo:

- Bueno, siéntate.

* * *

- ¡Es lo más tierno que he escuchado!

- ¿De qué hablas, Ginny? Es un asco.

- Sí, seguro. Por eso lo has besado ¿no?

- No me refiero a Malfoy en sí. Me refiero a la situación. Habíamos comenzado a ser amigos pero tuvo que enamorarse de mi, o lo que sea que le haya sucedido y ahora… ahora no podemos volver a hablar como antes. ¿Cómo voy a mirarlo a los ojos? ¿Cómo voy a hablarle? Dime. Ya no puedo hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Y por eso es que lo he estado evitando todo este tiempo.

- Mira, Hermione… si lo has besado por algo es ¿no? Deja de sonrojarte ¿quieres?- dijo Ginny impacientándose un poco con su amiga- A parte, es obvio que estás celosa de esa chica. Y yo también lo estaría en tu lugar. Pero ha sido tu culpa. No me mires así. Si no te hubieses alejado… Tienes que pensar que es lo que de verdad quieres. Sé que es un Malfoy y todo eso, pero no sé. Para mí ha cambiado. Y te quiere de verdad. ¿Qué sentido tendría mentirte?

- No sé, Ginny. Es que por un lado siento que es verdad, pero eso no significa que él haya sido un mortífago.

- "Haya sido", tú misma lo dices. Tiempo pasado.

- Ya no importa, falta poco para terminar el año así que no lo veré más.

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo Ginny levantándose como un resorte del sillón.

Hermione la miró aterrada.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? El pobre infeliz te dijo todo lo que sentía y tú sólo piensas en que no lo verás más y ya. No dejaré que dejes las cosas así, Hermione, debes hablar con él antes. Y luego… bueno, depende de lo que decidas, pero debes hablar con él primero.

- ¡No lo haré, Ginny! ¿Qué le diré? ¿No te quiero? No puedo decirle eso.

- Claro que no, ¡porque no es lo que sientes!

- Está bien, lo quiero, pero no estoy enamorada de él.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja. Hermione huyó de su mirada y giró su cabeza hacia la chimenea.

- ¿Cómo piensas que se sentiría si no le aclaras las cosas? Eso le dolería más, Hermione. Y tú no podrías vivir con eso.

Hermione suspiró agotada y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo y se quedó mirando el techo. Realmente no sabía qué hacer. Ginny volvió a sentarse a su lado y se quedó mirando el fuego.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la castaña volvió a hablar sin cambiar de posición.

- ¿Ginny?

- ¿Qué?

Pero Hermione no respondió nada.

- Dime.

- No puedo decirle que no.

- Sí puedes, Hermione. Tú eres una persona sincera. No será fácil pero sí podrás.

- Ése es el problema, soy una persona sincera. Y no es eso lo que siento…- terminó Hermione algo avergonzada por cómo sonaba eso.

- Entonces… ¿le dirás que sí?

- Tampoco puedo hacer eso.

- Deja ya ese estúpido pretexto de que es un Malfoy y todo. Tú misma se lo has dicho. Ya no es una mierda de persona y quieres que esté en tu vida ¿o era mentira?

- NO. ¿Cómo podría mentirle en eso?

- Bueno, ¿entonces? No hagas ninguna estupidez, Hermione. Nunca las haces, así que confío en que decidas lo que decidas, por algo será. Pero debes hablar con él antes de que terminen las clases.

Ginny se levantó y le dio una leve caricia en la cabeza, A continuación subió las escaleras y al cabo de unos segundos se escuchó la puerta del cuarto de las chicas de Gryffindor.

Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Hermione decidiera irse a dormir al igual que su amiga.

* * *

Estaba tratando de leer un libro aunque no podía concentrarme mucho. Justo cuando logré pasar de párrafo alguien me tocó el hombro un par de veces. Me di vuelta y allí estaba ella. La persona que tanto quería ver. Tuve que reprimir una sonrisa, todavía no sabía que quería decirme. Aunque podía imaginarme.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- Podemos ir al baño de chicas del primer piso. Ahí podremos hablar tranquilos…

- Me parece bien- dije y a continuación me levanté de la silla, guardé el libro en la mochila y con un gesto le indiqué que ya podíamos comenzar a caminar.

* * *

**Espero que les guste. Falta un capítulo para llegar hasta donde está escrito en potter fics. Un beso y MIL gracias a los que leen, a los favoritos, a los follows y sobre todo a los que se toman un tiempito para dejarme un comentario/critica. No saben lo feliz que me hace recibirlos :D**


	8. The sun won't shine on the both of us

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro**

**Título del capítulo: The sun won't shine on the both of us. (El sol no brillará para nosotros dos). Amsterdam- Imagine Dragons.**

* * *

Después de salir de la biblioteca, comenzamos a caminar en silencio. ¿Cómo empezaré a hablar? ¿Qué le diré? "Draco, te amo". No, no. Es muy pronto para eso. "Creo que me estoy enamorando". Podría ser, pero no. "Draco, quiero salir contigo". Genial, Hermione. ¿No quieres decirle que quieres casarte y tener hijos también? Por Merlín, ¿qué le diré? Lo único que espero es no encontrarme con Myrtle La Llorona.

Hermione iba caminando absorta en sus pensamientos, tanto que casi sigue de largo por la puerta del baño del segundo piso.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que llegamos. Abrí la puerta del baño e hice un gesto con la mano indicándole que pasara. Luego de que yo haya entrado, ella hizo un par de hechizos a la puerta. Supongo que para que nadie pudiese entrar o escuchar algo. Tomé valor y rompí el silencio.

- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Ella dudó, pero al final respondió:

- Ya sabes la respuesta…

- No, no la sé.

Mentí, lo cierto es que me lo imaginaba. Pero quería escucharlo de sus labios. Necesitaba hacerlo.

- Claro que la sabes.

- No, no la sé- repetí.

- Sí que la-

- No, y si la supiera, prefiero que me la digas tú- dije interrumpiéndola bruscamente.

- Bien, pero necesito que no interrumpas. Tengo que pensar muy bien cómo decirlo.

- Está bien.

Me apoyé en un lavabo y me crucé de brazos. Podía observarla toda la vida. Lo juro. Era hermosa. Ya habían pasado cinco minutos en los que ninguno había dicho nada. Ella sólo se limitaba a hacer gestos de impaciencia, frustración y en un par de ocasiones había querido comenzar un discurso. Pero siempre se frenaba antes de que algún sonido saliera de su boca.

- Hermione…- dije sin poder aguantarme más.

- Espera, Malfoy- dijo levantando su dedo índice.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me acomodé un poco, ya me estaba cansando de estar en esa posición.

Después de otros dos minutos en silencio, ella dijo:

- Es que… mira…

Y más silencio comenzaba a crecer en la habitación. Si ésa hubiese sido la primera vez que pisaba aquel baño y alguien me pidiese que describiera el lugar, no podría. Lo único que veía era a ella. No podía concentrarme en otra cosa. No podía dejar de mirarla.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba realmente nerviosa. Y no era para menos, venir a decirle a alguien que nunca podría amarlo… pero realmente necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios. No era por masoquista, no sé, no sabría explicar el por qué. Simplemente lo necesitaba.

- Malfoy, yo…

- ¿Si?

- Quiero que sepas qu-

* * *

Pero Hermione no pudo continuar hablando. Alguien, o mejor dicho algo, salió de uno de los inodoros más lejanos gritando y llorando.

- ¡¿Quién se atreve a entrar a este baño?! Oh, Draco- dijo Myrtle La Llorona poniendo voz melosa y mirando al chico cariñosamente.

- Hola, Myrtle.

- No me has venido a visitar más. Te he extrañado tanto.

El fantasma de Myrtle sobrevoló el baño e hizo un descenso suave hasta posarse casi al lado de Malfoy. Él no se alejó notoriamente pero se lo veía un tanto avergonzado.

- Sí, bueno, es que…

- Veo que ahora vienes acompañado. ¡Pero miren quién es!. Nada menos que Hermione Granger. También ha pasado tiempo desde tu última visita- agregó sin mucho interés.

Hermione levantó una de sus manos tímidamente a modo de saludo.

- Myrtle, ¿nos podrías dejar solos? Estábamos tratando de hablar… porque aquí no viene nadie, ya sabes…

- Claro, nadie viene a visitar a la pobre Myrtle. Está bien me iré. Pero promete que volverás pronto- dijo ella lagrimeando.

- Sí, lo haré- se apresuró a decir él.

- Adiós, Draco- se despidió muy cerca de él, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Hermione y se marchó por donde había venido.

- Lo siento, ¿qué me decías?- dijo él tratando de que Hermione hablara.

- Pues nada, yo… Mira, Malfoy quiero que sepas…

Y eso era todo, la oración no iba más lejos que eso.

- Sí, Hermione, quiero saber…

Ella le dio una mirada severa, resopló frustrada y dijo:

- No puedo hacerlo…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Esto… no puedo hablar.

- No te estoy apurando- dijo él levantando una ceja.

- Ya sé…

- Vamos, te espero.

Otros cinco minutos habían pasado, pero Malfoy volvió a tomar la iniciativa sin poder esperar más.

- Bien, Hermione…

- Oye, ¿no has dicho que me darías todo el tiempo del mundo?

- Sabes muy bien que no me refería a eso. A parte, me parece que ya has tenido suficiente. No me digas que no puedes encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Eso nunca te pasaría a ti.

- Claro que sí, ¿por qué no me pasaría?

- Porque eres una sabelotodo- dijo sin ánimos de hacerla sentir mal.

- Mira quién habla, Draco Malfoy, el mago más creído de todos los tiempos.

Pero era tarde para aclaraciones. Hermione se lo había tomado a mal. Y ambos sabían que nada terminaría bien, a menos que se detuvieran en este instante. Cosa que, claramente, no harían.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que estábamos hablando? Ah no, cierto que no has dicho prácticamente nada.- dijo él defendiéndose.

- No se puede hablar contigo, eres idiota.

- Pues ve con el tarado de Potter, seguro te extraña.

- ¿A mí me mandas con Harry? ¿Qué hay de ti? Vete con ésa y déjame en paz.

- ¿Quién es ésa, Granger?

- La de Slytherin, tu nueva noviecita. Con la que tanto hablas. Día y noche.

No pudo evitarlo, Draco largó una gran carcajada en su cara. Realmente fue gracioso. Nunca se le hubiese cruzado por la cabeza que le diría eso. Era tan linda.

- ¿Qué te causa gracia, idiota?

- ¿Estás celosa, acaso?

- ¿Celosa? ¿De ti? No me hagas reír.

- Pues a mí me parece que sí estás celosa, Granger. De mi nueva amiga de Slytherin. Porque para que sepas, es solo una amiga. La única persona que de verdad amo no me corresponde.

- Genial.- continuó ella actuando como si no hubiese escuchado la última parte- No quería saber de todas formas. No sé para qué me das explicaciones.

Volvió a reír y ella se cruzó de brazos.

- Eres tan infantil como tu amigo Weasley.

- No soy infantil, para tu información. Y deja de insultar a mis amigos.

- No, para nada. De verdad, no creía que fueras tan inmadura. Pero ahora entiendo por qué eres amiga de ellos.

- Mira, Malfoy. Sin nosotros no te hubieras salvado de la Batalla. Sin el testimonio de Harry, tu estúpido padre mortífago no estaría caminando libre por todo Londres. Estaría pudriéndose en Azkaban. Al igual que tú.

El dolor se reflejó por unos segundos en el rostro del chico rubio de Slytherin. Nunca creyó capaz que después de tantas charlas, Hermione pudiera decirle una cosa así. Pero lo que más le dolió fue ver el asco en sus ojos.

Él no se achicó y continuó la pelea.

- Pues tú también has tenido suerte. Si Voldemort hubiese ganado, tú y los… y los hijos de Muggles como tú ya estarían muertos.

Era más fuerte que él, ya no podía decirle sangre sucia. No a la persona que amaba con todo su ser. Que cursi se había vuelto en el último tiempo. Quería golpearse en la cara por ello.

El rostro de Hermione había cambiado. Ya no estaba sumergida en la pelea, eso le había dolido. Pero era Gryffindor. Así que volvió al ataque.

- Estoy segura que eso es lo que quieres, que esté muerta. Como la sangre sucia que soy. Dilo. "Tú y todos los asquerosos sangre sucia como tú". ¡Dilo!

- Te lo aseguro.- dijo él como si no hubiese escuchado lo último- Créeme. ¡Que estés muerta es lo que más deseo!- dijo él hablando con evidente sarcasmo, mientras levantaba las manos al aire.

- ¿Sabes qué? Ve a darle lástima a esa amiga tuya de Slytherin y déjame a mí en paz. Ella es sangre pura.

* * *

Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero Draco la agarró del brazo antes de que ella se pudiese alejar más. El agarre hizo que ella se diera vuelta.

- ¿Eso es lo que provoco en ti, Granger? ¿Lástima?

Los ojos de Draco mostraban cuán dolido estaba. Pero ella estaba ciega, no podía ver las cosas con claridad y se estaba dejando llevar por la bronca del momento.

- ¡Claro que me has dado lástima! ¿Por qué otra razón piensas que te di una oportunidad? ¿Por qué piensas que te besé en la Torre de Astronomía? -lo que menos podría demostrar ahora, era que quería darle otro beso, así que pensó que eso reivindicaría su imagen- Me has dado, me das y siempre me darás lástima. ¡Suéltame!

Draco le soltó el brazo bruscamente pero aún mirándola a los ojos.

- Pues ya no quiero ni tocarte. Y no,- agregó antes de que ella pudiese interrumpirlo- no es porque seas hija de Muggles. Es porque eres una idiota que no es capaz de decirme de buena manera que nunca podría enamorarse de mí. Y porque eres una orgullosa que no puede aceptar que he cambiado y que estás celosa . Pero supongo que así tiene que ser. Que seas feliz, Granger.

Él pasó por al lado de Hermione sin siquiera tocarla. A medida que él había empezado a hablar a ella se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas. Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta lo que había dicho. Se había dejado llevar, entre otras cosas, por algo que nunca había sentido. Celos. Se dio vuelta y le dijo:

- Draco, espera…

Pero ya era tarde, él ya estaba saliendo del baño y pegando el portazo más fuerte que Hermione escuchó en su vida. Realmente lo había arruinado todo.

¿Cómo habían terminado así? Ella le iba a decir que quería estar con él. Nunca se habían tratado tan mal. Ni siquiera cuando eran enemigos naturales.

Hermione se quedó allí un buen rato, en silencio. Dejó que un par de lágrimas cayeran y ni siquiera trató de atajarlas. Cuando decidió que ya había sido suficiente llanto por un día, deshizo los hechizos y salió a buscar a su amiga Ginny.

El primer lugar fue el Gran Salón, luego la biblioteca. Pero no había rastros de su amiga pelirroja. Fue hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pero nada. Cuando por fin la vio, estaba sentada leyendo un libro a la orilla del Gran Lago junto a Luna Lovegood.

Hermione no pudo evitar que su malhumor se hiciera ver. Incluso caminaba enojada.

- Hola- dijo secamente- Las he estado buscando.

Ginny alzó la vista y se la quedó observando. Ella sabía a dónde había ido realmente su amiga.

- Hemos estado aquí desde el almuerzo.

- ¿Ya han almorzado?

- Sí- dijo algo culpable- Pensamos que tardarías mucho en la biblioteca…

- Sí, claro- se limitó a decir Hermione.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Hermione?- le preguntó Luna mirando al cielo.

La rubia estaba parada cerca de ellas, con los brazos agarrados atrás de su espalda y se balanceaba suavemente hacia los costados.

- Bien- le contestó Hermione sin prestarle mucha atención a la cara soñadora de su amiga.

- Está bien si no quieres contar la verdad…

- Estoy bien, en serio… es sólo que me duele un poco el estómago…

Ginny se la quedó mirando, pero Hermione le devolvió una mirada de "Ahora no" que Luna no pudo ver, ya que seguía mirando al cielo.

- Está bien- dijo la rubia sin perder la calma.

Hermione se apoyó en el árbol y cerró los ojos. Ninguna dijo más nada, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar y pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

Tuvo que abrir los ojos y fingir un bostezo para disimular que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Cuando ya fue inevitable, tragó con fuerza para reprimir el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y dijo:

- Iré a la Sala Común, nos vemos luego.

Y salió disparada hacia el castillo. Cuanto antes llegase, mejor. Y de preferencia, sin cruzarse con nadie por el camino.

* * *

**Nota para Claire Malfoy: Muchísimas gracias por comentar, mas aun sin tener usuario en la pagina. Cada comentario es muy importante para mi! Y bueno aquí la sigo :) **

* * *

**Nota para DeinoO-Dragomir: Ves por qué elegí este lugar? No iba a pasar nada romántico. Lo siento JAJAJA antes sí se iban a quedar juntos y todo. Y Myrtle no aparecería pero todos sus comentarios aquí y en potter fics, me animaron a seguir. Entonces tuve que cambiar radicalmente este capítulo. De verdad, lo siento jajajaj.**

* * *

**Espero que les guste el capítulo! Muchas gracias a los que leen, me siguen, pusieron esta historia en favoritos y/o comentan. Ah, otra cosa. Querían un Draco más Draco, pero no he podido hacer que le diga sangre sucia a Hermione. Lo siento, pero la amo demasiado y me sentiría muy mal. Un saludo a todos (: **


	9. I can not breath

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro**

**Título del capítulo: I can not breath. (No puedo respirar). No puedo respirar- Imagine Dragons.**

* * *

Sintió como alguien había llegado y estaba parado al lado suyo. Pero no le dio importancia. Por el perfume que había llegado, sabía perfectamente que era Ginny. Sin embargo ella siguió mirando hacia la ventana.

- Debo asumir que hoy no te ha ido como esperabas… ¿no?

- Qué inteligente de tu parte.

La pelirroja no le contestó. Sabía que vendría la disculpa como también sabía que no quería pelearse con ella también.

- Lo siento, Ginny. No es tu culpa. Pero no tengo ganas de hablar de eso.

- Está bien, Hermione. Pero ya sabes… me iré a dormir, aunque si quieres, puedes despertarme para hablar.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- No lo haré. Hoy puedes dormir tranquila.

Ginny se dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia su cama. Cuando ya estaba acostada, escuchó:

- Gracias de todos modos.

- No hay de qué.- le dijo Ginny en un susurro. Puesto que las demás chicas ya estaban dormidas.

* * *

Hermione se quedó toda la noche contemplando lo que se veía desde la ventana del dormitorio de chicas.

Las palabras sonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

"Estaría pudriéndose en Azkaban. Al igual que tú." "¡Que estés muerta es lo que más deseo!" "Me has dado, me das y siempre me darás lástima." "Pues ya no quiero ni tocarte." "¿Por qué piensas que te besé en la Torre de Astronomía?"

"Eres una idiota." "Orgullosa." "Me has dado, me das y siempre me darás lástima." "Al igual que tú." "Lástima."

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el vidrio frío y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que un montón de lágrimas comenzaron a caer de ellos.

"Lástima". Nunca le había sentido 'lástima'. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Era idiota, o qué? Él tenía razón, era una idiota, hecha y derecha.

Se arrepentía tanto de todo, pero él también la había tratado mal. Y él había comenzado. Por favor Hermione, deja de comportarte como una niña.

En cuanto vio que ya se estaba haciendo de día, se levantó y se puso su uniforme de siempre. Estaba tan estresada que ni siquiera pensó en ir a acostarse. El frío del vidrio le hacía bien. Podía respirar más tranquila. De todas formas, no pensaba acostarse para estar dando vueltas entre las sábanas toda la noche. Ella sabía que no iba a poder dormirse. Después de terminar de arreglarse un poco, tomó un pergamino y escribió lo más rápido y prolijo que pudo:

- Ya he bajado a desayunar. Si no me encuentras en el Gran Salón, espérame allí. Te alcanzaré para ir a clases.

* * *

Hermione salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y se dirigió al lugar más pacífico de todo el Castillo, la Torre de Astronomía. Deseaba no encontrarse con nadie, y muchísimo menos con Draco. Aunque pensándolo bien, sería bueno encontrarlo. Tenía muchas ganas de pedirle perdón.

Unas sinceras disculpas.

Cuando llegó, no había nadie. Pero de todas formas, se acordó de Malfoy. Ya no podría ir nunca más allí sin acordarse de él. Eso era seguro. Se asomó y se apoyó en la baranda. Desde ahí tenía la mejor vista que uno podría imaginarse de Hogwarts. Se veía absolutamente todo. Y ahí se quedó. Contemplando el amanecer.

Después de que el viento la llenara de tranquilidad, o al menos de un poco de paz, decidió ir a desayunar.

Estaba por entrar al Gran Salón cuando vio que desde el otro extremo del pasillo, venía caminando Malfoy con su inexpresiva cara de siempre. Aunque ella, ahora, lo veía diferente.

- ¡Malfoy!.

Él levantó la vista y la encontró en milésimas de segundos. A pesar de que el pasillo estuviera desierto, los separaban unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

Se la quedó mirando unos segundos, en los que Hermione creía que le lanzaría un Avada Kedavra.

Pero luego se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar por donde había venido.

- Malfoy, ¡espera!.- dijo Hermione muy afligida.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre que daba comienzo a las clases y el resto de los alumnos que quedaban allí dentro comenzaron a salir al mismo tiempo que Hermione quería avanzar para alcanzar a Draco.

- Hermione. ¿Vamos a clases?

Ella seguía mirando con dificultad el punto donde el rubio había desaparecido. Sacudió un poco su cabeza y miró a la persona que le hablaba. Se sorprendió un poco de ver a Ginny. Hermione la observaba con cara de preocupada.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Vamos a clases?

- Sí, sí. Claro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí- dijo Hermione sin darle mucha importancia mientras se daba vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia el salón del Profesor Flitwick.

- Parece que no has dormido.

- Claro que he dormido. Sólo que no muy bien- mintió ella.

- Hermione, tu cama estaba hecha hoy cuando me levanté.

- Sabes que a veces me dan ganas de tener las cosas acomodadas.

Ginny no dijo nada, pero no hacía falta. Ella sabía que su amiga mentía y Hermione sabía que Ginny no le creía. Pero de todas formas se sintió agradecida de tener una amiga como ella que la dejara en paz en los momentos que más lo necesitaba. Que le respetara sus tiempos para contarle los problemas. Que no la atosigara a preguntas y sobre todo que sea tan confidencial como lo era la menor de los Weasley.

Hermione no estuvo de muy buen humor durante el transcurso del día, pero después de esa pequeña reflexión en la clase de Encantamientos, le estuvo agradeciendo a Ginny por todo. Incluso hasta por las cosas más insignificantes.

La situación se estaba tornando un poco rara, pero de toda formas la pelirroja no le dijo nada. Simplemense se limitó a decirle "de nada" cada vez que recibía un "gracias".

* * *

_Hermione iba caminando por uno de los pasillos del Colegio, cuando de pronto vio una caballera rubia entre la multitud de alumnos que corrían hacia sus clases._

_Se puso en puntas de pie para tratar de distinguir mejor, pero evidentemente era él. Así que comenzó a abrirse paso entre los estudiantes lo más amable que pudo. En cuanto veía espacios libres, directamente comenzaba a correr._

_- ¡Malfoy! _

_Pero él no se dio vuelta. Simplemente siguió caminando sin responder a su nombre. No importaba, Hermione sabía que era él. Así que siguió corriendo y llamándolo para que la esperara._

_- Espera, Malfoy. ¡Por favor!_

_Él ya estaba llegando al final del pasillo, pero Hermione se quedó atascada entre una multitud de personas y lo perdió de vista. _

_Cuando al fin pudo liberarse, corrió hasta el lugar dónde Malfoy había desaparecido. _Pero ya no estaba y de pronto, abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá de la Sala Común.

- Malfoy.- volvió a repetir un poco dormida.

En cuanto reaccionó dónde estaba y que eso había sido sólo un sueño, decidió sentarse de a poco en el sofá. Se había quedado dormida en una posición muy incómoda, por lo que ahora se sentía mareada y le dolía mucho el cuello. Después de un tiempo, subió hacia el dormitorio y trató de dormir lo mejor que pudo. Aunque el sueño volvió a repetirse. Pero ésta vez, el pasillo estaba desierto a excepción de ellos dos. No habría interrupciones, pensó Hermione. Así que comenzó a correr, pero por una extraña razón no avanzaba del lugar. Nunca podía alcanzar a ese chico rubio que caminaba delante de ella.

Para cuando despertó, ya era de día.

- Genial- pensó- Que gran noche he tenido. Aunque seguro mi mañana mejorará levantándome después de soñar esto.

Como lo sabía desde el momento en que se había despertado, su día no mejoró. Pero para su suerte, tampoco empeoró.

* * *

Estaba tratando de comer lo que tenía en frente pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella. No pudo resistirse más y levantó disimuladamente la vista para encontrarla. Allí estaba. Jugando con su comida pero sin probar bocado. Tenía que olvidarse de ella de una vez por todas. Ya no podía seguir así. Y eso sería lo mejor. Al menos para ella. Aunque… se moría de ganas de hablarle. De dejar que se acercase a él. Porque sí, él era consciente de que había querido hablarle el otro día cuando se encontraron en el pasillo. Y también había escuchado el "Draco, espera…" que le había dicho antes de que él pegase el portazo en aquel baño.

Tenía unas ganas inmensas de levantarse, cruzar el Gran Salón y enfrentarla. Pero no, no lo haría. Eso no sería bueno para nadie. Y menos para ella. Terminar con un ex mortífago como él ¿A quién se le ocurría? Él debería estar pudriéndose en Azkabán como le había dicho Hermione. Pero de no ser por ella y sus amigos… nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de poder hablar con ella, de decirle lo que sentía… de recibir un beso aunque más no sea por lástima.

Sacudió su cabeza quitándose de encima sus pensamientos, se levantó y se fue a su habitación. No sin antes robar la atención de la chica de Gryffindor que tanto quería.

Hermione lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió, pero Draco no se dio cuenta de aquello. Simplemente caminó mirando al piso, tratando de esquivar a un par de alumnos que se encontraban cerca de la salida.

Aunque antes de poder cruzar la puerta, la chica de Slytherin que le caía _tan_ bien a Hermione se cruzó en su camino.

- Hola, Draco.- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Era una chica muy tierna y simpática pero él se daba cuenta que lo que menos quería era una amistad con él. Estaba buscando otra cosa. Algo que no encontraría porque él se había enamorado de otra persona.

Malfoy hizo lo mejor que pudo y trató de devolverle la sonrisa.

- Hola- dijo en un pobre intento de sonar feliz.

- ¿Ya te ibas?

- Sí, lo siento. Es que me duele un poco la cabeza y… pues, iré a dormir.

- Oh, que lástima. Yo que quería hablar contigo.

- ¿Necesitas decirme algo importante? ¿Es sobre la final de Quidditch?

- No, no. Nada de eso. Simplemente quería hablar.

- Oh- dijo Draco sin saber muy bien qué responder- Bueno, lo siento pero no tengo ganas de cenar.

- Está bien. Ve a descansar. Ojala se te pase el dolor de cabeza.

Y sin decir más, ella le plantó un beso en la frente y se fue. De no ser tan blanco, el se hubiese puesto tan rojo como el pelo de Ginny. Se quedó congelado unos segundos hasta que reaccionó y emprendió su camino de nuevo.

* * *

Un par de mesas mas allá, una chica castaña miraba la escena sin prestar atención a lo que hacía.

- Hermione, ese pedazo de carne ya está lo suficientemente separado del resto.

Pero Ginny no recibió ninguna respuesta.

- ¡Para ya! Cortarás el plato- le dijo la pelirroja agarrándole la mano derecha.

Al sentir el agarre, Hermione miró a su amiga y le dijo un poco enfadada:

- ¿Qué sucede?

- A ti qué te sucede, en todo caso.

- A mí, nada. ¿Por qué?

- Porque estabas cortando tu pobre comida como si en tu plato estuviera esa chica de Slytherin.- le dijo Ginny señalándola con la cabeza.

- No sé de que hablas.

- Claro que sí. A mí no me engañas. Estás celosa. Y de Malfoy.

- ¿Sabes qué? Ya me llené, me iré a acostar- le respondió Hermione disimulando que no la había escuchado.

- No has probado bocado, Hermione. Tienes que comer.

La castaña miró su plato. Agarró el tenedor que todavía tenía un gran trozo de carne cortado. Se lo llevó a la boca, miró a su amiga y con toda la boca llena le sonrió. Se levantó y se fue sin decir más. Ginny resopló y siguió comiendo como si Hermione ya no tuviese más remedio. Pero antes, levantó la vista para encontrar a la chica de Slytherin y se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a Hermione durante todo su recorrido hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Aunque su mirada no era para nada amable.

Así que, Ginny pensó que Malfoy seguramente le habría contado sus sentimientos hacia Hermione. Porque ella no estaba en séptimo y por ende, nunca los había visto juntos.

* * *

Mientras Ginny sacaba todas esas conclusiones, afuera del Gran Salón una chica castaña corría en dirección hacia las mazmorras. Ella sabía muy bien como su octavo año en el castillo dónde se hallaba la Sala Común de Slytherin. No sabía para dónde se había dirigido al salir del Gran Salón, pero esperaba que hubiese tomado esa dirección.

A unos pocos pasillos de distancia lo encontró. Él iba caminando con su nuevo andar cabizbajo hacia el otro extremo del pasillo.

Hermione se detuvo en seco, ¿qué le diría? Al diablo eso, Harry tenía razón. Sus planes siempre terminaban mal o nada resultaba como lo habían pensado. ¿Y qué otra prueba necesitaba después de la charla en el baño? Comenzó a correr otra vez.

- ¡Malfoy! Espera- dijo Hermione como en su sueño.

Él se dio vuelta aunque no necesitaba hacerlo para reconocer ésa voz. Pero no se frenó. Volvió a mirar al frente y siguió caminando. No apresuró su paso así que pronto lo alcanzaría. Y así lo hizo. Hermione lo agarró del brazo provocando que él se frenara y se diera vuelta. Ella respiraba un poco agitada debido a que había corrido casi cinco pasillos y bajado bastantes escaleras lo más rápido posible. Ya era un poco tarde y si la atrapaban no podría explicar qué hacía allí, ya que la biblioteca y su Sala Común estaban en el otro lado del Castillo.

- Por favor, Malfoy.- dijo ella entre cortadamente.

- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo él fríamente.

- Por favor, escucha, yo…

Draco levantó una ceja y se la quedó mirando.

- ¿Tú qué?

- Yo, de verdad… por favor, yo…

Él puso los ojos en blanco y miró el lugar por donde Hermione había aparecido.

- No me interesa lo que me tengas que decir, Granger. En serio. Tampoco tienes por qué hablarme.

- Pero…

Malfoy volvió a mirarla y le dijo secamente:

- De verdad, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Piensa que sin Potter, yo me estaría pudriendo en Azkabán como el ex mortífago que soy. Y tú, claramente, no tendrías por qué hablarme.

Terminó de hablar e hizo un gesto con su mano para restarle importancia a lo que acababa de decir.

- Buenas noches, Granger.

Después de eso, él volvió a emprender su camino hacia su Sala Común. Pero Hermione comenzó a hablar otra vez.

- Malfoy, _tienes_ que escucharme. Por favor.

Eso hizo que él se diera vuelta a mirarla y el corazón de Hermione volvió a latir con esperanza._La escucharía. _

- No, no tengo por qué hacerlo si no quiero.

Y de un minuto a otro él prácticamente había desaparecido en la oscuridad de las mazmorras, dejando a Hermione completamente desconcertada y sola. Sintiendo que su respiración se iba extinguiendo con cada segundo que pasaba.

* * *

Antes que nada MIL perdones por la demora, o al menos yo he sentido que he tardado mas de lo normal. Tuve una semana super movida y siempre llegaba tipo 8 de la noche a casa y bueno, en fin... Otra cosa que es mas importante. MIIIIIL GRACIAS por todos los nuevos favoritos y sobre todo por los reviews que tuve en el capitulo anterior. No saben lo que significo para mi. En serio! Muchisimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribir y decirme lo que piensan...

En fin, el capitulo en si ya lo tenia escrito hace bastante tiempo, debo confesar... pero queria esperar para publicarlo, el tema es que despues vino toda esta semana de facultad y trabajo y bueno repito, lo siento.

Quiero que sepan que ya se como se van a dividir los proximos capitulos y como sera el final. Muajaja de todas formas yo estoy igual de ansiosa que ustedes! Lo ultimo por el dia de hoy: Si ven que tardo ya les digo, ando muy ocupada.

Otra vez mil gracias! me hace muy feliz recibir un mail de fanfiction diciendo que tengo un nuevo comentario :D un beso a todos los que leen el fic, comentan, agregan a favoritos, me siguen, etc.


	10. Hell and silence

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro**

**Título del capítulo: Hell and Silence (Infierno y silencio)- _Emma- Imagine Dragons._**

**_Antes que nada MIL gracias a _Rosyr que creo que no es usuaria de esta pagina y que por eso no he podido responderle el comentario. Y encima en el capitulo anterior me he olvidado de responderle. Mil disculpas y bueno, es verdad Hermione es poco indecisa en este capitulo. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y comentarlo :) Un beso y espero que te guste este capitulo.**

* * *

Sintiendo como todo su interior se desmoronaba, Hermione se dejó caer en el piso. Sus piernas temblaban así que sólo las ayudó para que tocaran el suelo un poco más rápido. Apoyó una mano en el piso frío de piedra y se llevó la otra a su cara. No supo cuándo ni cómo hizo para llegar hasta la pared, pero de un momento a otro tenía su espalda apoyada contra el muro. Se abrazó a su cuerpo, como si eso fuese a evitar el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Sentía que estaba a punto de romperse y ese gesto fue un acto inconsciente para evitar esa sensación. Hermione permitió que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Era estúpido tratar de seguir ocultándolo. Estaba triste. Realmente triste. Tenía ganas de llorar y no pensaba reprimirlas. Sabía que eso no arreglaría la situación, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Ni quería hacerlo.

Nunca se había sentido tan mal, tan culpable, tan sola, tan _miserable_. Ni siquiera cuando Ron la dejó en el medio de la búsqueda de los horcruxes junto a Harry. Ni siquiera cuando tuvo que abandonar su casa y cambiarles los recuerdos a sus padres. Y lo peor era que estaba así por sus propias acciones. Era completamente su culpa. No podría decir que Draco le había dicho tal cosa, que Draco la había hecho sentir mal, que Draco la había insultado, que Draco esto o lo otro. Esta vez todo era al revés. Había sido ella la que lo había hecho sentir mal, la que lo había insultado. Era _ella_ la que había hecho todo eso con él.

Y ahora Malfoy nunca la escucharía. No la perdonaría jamás, pero lo que más le dolía a Hermione era que él tenía el derecho a odiarla, a no quererla más. Se quedó allí, vaya uno a saber cuánto tiempo. Ya no le importaba si alguien la atrapaba fuera de la cama a esas horas de la noche. Lo único que deseaba era que todo eso fuera un sueño. Una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría como tantas otras noches. Quizás si lo deseaba un poco más fuerte… quizás todo eso se convertiría en un mal sueño.

Se dejó sumergir en el silencio de las mazmorras. En el silencio de la soledad que sentía en ese momento. Y como cualquiera puede imaginarse, el silencio en esos casos no es algo bueno. Las palabras iban y venían en la cabeza de Hermione pero nunca terminaban de salir. El silencio que había en el lugar era como un infierno para ella. Pero por una extraña razón no quería salir de allí.

* * *

Llegué a mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama, puse mis manos atrás de la cabeza y cerré los ojos. Quería dejar de pensar. Ni en ella ni en ninguna otra cosa. No lo soportaba más. No sé cuándo pero me quedé dormido. Al otro día me desperté un poco confundido e incómodo. Mis pies estaban apoyados en el piso, no me había acostado del todo. Mis brazos estaban en la misma posición que antes, por ende, estaban entumecidos. Me desperté recordando lo que había soñado pero para cuando me paré decidido a acomodarme el uniforme, ya me había olvidado.

En fin, decidí ir a desayunar. Alisé con un movimiento de mi varita las grandes arrugas que se me habían hecho en la camisa, me puse la corbata de los colores que nos distinguían de las demás casas, me puse el sweater con rayas verdes y plateadas en los puños y en la cintura, me arreglé un poco y salí de la habitación.

Mis compañeros todavía dormían, tal y como los había encontrado anoche, así que traté de ser lo más silencioso que pude. No me caían bien pero ahora soy más considerado.

Llegué al Gran Comedor y estaba prácticamente vacío. Aunque lo único que me importó fue que ella estuviera ahí. Revolviendo la comida que tenía en su plato. Cuando entré no me miró ya que tenía el codo apoyado en la mesa y a su vez su mano libre en su cara. Estaba leyendo el Profeta y sin esperar más me fui a sentar a mi mesa. Me daba miedo que ella se diera vuelta y se diera cuenta de que la estaba mirando, así que traté de irme lo más rápido posible. Me senté en mi lugar de siempre y volví a mirarla. Ahí fue cuando me acordé de mi sueño.

Estábamos en el baño otra vez, pero estábamos hablando como en la Torre de Astronomía y nada terminaba como en la realidad. Yo le decía todo lo que sentía por ella y me desperté cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos.

_Wow_, preferiría no haberme acordado o no haberme despertado.

Esa mañana no pude comer nada y cuando estaba por salir del Gran Comedor un chico de mi casa me frenó. No sé su nombre, sólo sé que va a sexto y es el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin.

- Malfoy, hola…

-… hola.

- ¿Cómo andas?

- Bien, ¿tú?- dije por no ser mal educado.

- Bien, bueno… si se podría decir bien. No sé si estás al tanto pero nuestro buscador se ha lesionado en el partido anterior… y pues, necesitamos uno para la final contra Gryffindor.

- ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en esto?

- Bueno, has sido buscador de Slytherin por más años que cualquier otro alumno que siga asistiendo a Hogwarts.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que quieres que juegue en el equipo? ¿No hay algún buscador suplente?

- No realmente, uno era peor que el otro. Con suerte conseguimos uno…

- Hace muchísimo que no juego ¿lo sabes no?

- Bueno- me dijo él titubeando- Sí, pero no lo harás tan mal. No te comportarás como los otros que vinieron a pedir el puesto de Buscadores. Créeme. Por favor, simplemente será un partido…

Se me quedó mirando suplicante. La verdad no tenía ganas de participar en ningún tipo de eventos de ese estilo. Estar en la mira de todos. A esta altura de mi vida, era lo que menos quería. Ya no me interesaba quiénes se fijaran en mi. O si lo hacían o no. Simplemente quería que se terminara el año y ya… pero, por otro lado… estaba muy acostumbrado a que me miraran, y a parte era un solo partido y listo.

* * *

Apartó el Profeta al mismo tiempo que resoplaba. No podía concentrarse en su lectura, cosa que la ponía de muy malhumor. Levantó la vista para ver si alguna cabellera roja se asomaba por la puerta, pero no había ni rastros de Ginny. Aunque en la misma dirección se encontraba Draco, estaba hablando con un chico de su casa que obviamente, ella no conocía. Ni siquiera sabía que era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, ya que sólo iba a ver los partidos de Gryffindor y, aunque ya se habían enfrentado a Slytherin, Hermione no lo recordaba. A pesar de que no lo interesaba mucho ahora que Harry ni Ron estaban jugando, debía ir porque Ginny sí.

El otro chico sonrió y Draco comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Hermione tomó sus cosas y lo siguió. No fue hasta cuando estuvo a unos 10 pasos que lo llamó. Pero él no se dio vuelta, incluso comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido.

- Malfoy, por favor. ¡Espérame!

Ella seguía caminando y llamando al rubio de Slytherin sin ningún logro de su parte, cuando de repente escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Granger!

Ni siquiera sabía quién la llamaba. Sólo sabía que era la voz de un chico y que no era la de Draco, porque él estaba caminando adelante suyo. Pero para su desgracia, ése era el único chico que quería que le dirigiese la palabra, y no lo hacía.

Cuando Draco ya estuvo unos pasos más lejos y se tornó casi inaguantable la situación, Hermione frenó su paso y se dio vuelta resoplando por segunda vez en el día. Gran indicio de que ése sería un día espléndido.

_Genial_, pensó ella. Era el capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

- ¡Hermione!- dijo el chico algo cansado por perseguirla- ¿Sabes dónde está Ginny Weasley?

- No- le respondió cortante.

El chico se la quedó mirando y antes de que pudiese decirle algo más, ella agregó:

- Lo siento, no, cuando he salido de la Sala Común ella estaba durmiendo… así que quizás esté preparándose para clases o en el Gran Comedor. ¿Quieres que le diga algo por ti si la veo antes?

- No, no. No te preocupes porque es algo del partido y bueno… sé que no se te da bien el Quidditch. Sin ofender. Pero gracias de todos modos. Aunque si la ves, dile que la ando buscando.

- Le diré. Hasta luego- le dijo Hermione de manera amable pero sin darle mucha importancia, mientras miraba hacia el jardín.

Venía volando una lechuza gris. En cierto punto, parecida a Errol, pero más joven. Aunque eso no era precisamente lo que le importaba a Hermione en aquel momento.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Si Draco no quería escucharla, pues haría el intento por carta.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la campana que daba el inicio de la primer clase del día.

* * *

Salió prácticamente corriendo de su última clase, dejando a Ginny con la palabra en la boca. Hermione se dirigió a la Lechucería.

Tenía las siguientes horas libres, así que tendría mucho tiempo para escribir una carta. Se sentó en los escalones dónde Draco la había encontrado aquel día.

Aquel día en que ella estaba tan feliz. Parecía demasiado lejano y si bien habían pasado sólo un par de meses, el hecho de que hayan sucedido cosas tan drásticas e impensadas en ese lapso de tiempo, lo hacía ver todo más lejos de lo normal. Olvidándose de su reflexión imprevista, se sentó en los primeros escalones de la entrada del lugar, sacó un rollo de pergamino, su pluma y su tintero. Se preparó para escribir pero nada de lo que ponía, le gustaba. Borraba y volvía a escribir una y mil veces sobre lo borrado.

Querido Draco:

Quería decirte que

Querido Draco:

Siento mucho que

Querido Draco:

Ya que no me quieres escuchar…

Hermione se pasó la siguiente hora escribiendo mil veces las mismas palabras en diferente orden. Hubo intentos fallidos como:

Malfoy:

Sé que estuve mal, pero no sabes

Draco:

Me siento una mierda de persona por lo que te he dicho y quiero que

Nada la convencía hasta que se rindió. Escribió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, luchando contra ella misma por no tacharlo y volver a comenzar. Tratando de ser breve para asegurarse de que de verdad lo leería. Tratando de ser lo _más _sincera como fuese posible. Y sobre todo, tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas para escribir lo que de verdad sentía.

Entró a la Lechucería y buscó su lechuza para entregarle la carta. Estaba durmiendo y se molestó un poco cuando su dueña la despertó. Hermione dobló el pergamino y se lo ató a la pata.

- Llévaselo a Draco Malfoy- le dijo.

La lechuza la miró un tanto… extrañada ¿quizás? Hermione pensó que ésa mirada era porque nunca le había llevado nada a ese destinatario. Salió a los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando estaba a punto de oscurecer y se dirigió al Gran Comedor para cenar.

A los diez minutos de estar allí, Hermione vio entrar a su lechuza con el trozo de pergamino que ella misma había atado hacía una media hora atrás. Pero, ésta vez no aterrizó en su mesa si no que bajó volando hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Más precisamente al lado de Draco Malfoy. Por temor a que alguien, o incluso él, reconociera a su lechuza, bajó la vista y fingió un gran interés en su plato. Como era de esperarse, la lechuza llamaría la atención de varios ya que el correo normal llegaba a la mañana. Sólo en algunas ocasiones, alguna que otra lechuza, entraba a dejar algo a algún estudiante. Pero ella no podía esperar a que otro día más pasara.

- ¿Ésa no es tu lechuza, Hermione?

- ¿Qué?- respondió fingiendo hacerse la tonta.

- Ésa es tu lechuza- repitió Ginny, pero ésta vez ya no era una pregunta. Si no, una afirmación.

- ¿De qué hablas?- dijo su amiga mirándola a los ojos.

Ginny no le contestó, simplemente se limitó a señalar hacia Draco con el tenedor que tenía en la mano.

Hermione miró la escena tratando de disimular. No necesitaba dirigir su vista hacia donde le decía la pelirroja, puesto que ya sabía lo que sucedía.

- No… simplemente es parecida.

Su amiga no le creyó, pero no dijo nada. Todavía no sabía qué había pasado ese día que Hermione fue a hablar con Draco. Sólo sabía que las cosas no habían salido bien, pero su amiga no se había encargado de contarle absolutamente nada. Y ella lo respetaba, porque sabía que cuando la castaña estuviera lista para hablar, lo haría. Y con lujo de detalle.

Draco terminó de desatar el pequeño pergamino de la pata de la lechuza al mismo tiempo que Ginny daba por finalizada la pequeña charla. Le dio un premio a la lechuza de Hermione que, claramente, reconoció. Pero se esforzó hasta lo imposible por no levantar la vista hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Se levantó sin decirle adiós a esa amiga suya que le estaba hablando y salió del Gran Comedor.

Hermione por su parte, tenía las esperanzas de que volviese. De que entrase y caminase directamente hacia ella. Perdonándola. Incluso hasta abrazándola. Pero nada de eso pasó. Ni siquiera se volvió a asomar por la puerta.

Los minutos pasaban y Hermione se iba desanimando cada vez más. Ya se había hecho la hora de irse a acostar y no le quedó más opción que dirigirse hacia su Sala Común. Cosa que hizo a paso lento y cansado. Quizás… sólo quizás si tardaba más en llegar, él podría encontrarla, en el caso de que hubiese salido a buscarla, claro. Pero ella muy en el fondo, o quizás no tan en el fondo como hubiese deseado, sabía que nada de eso sucedería.

Tal vez si lo hubiese seguido como hoy a la mañana o ayer a la noche… Quizás él se hubiese frenado y hubiese tenido la oportunidad de perdonarla, pero no lo había hecho. Había considerado que era mejor dejarlo solo.

Cuando llegó se fue directamente hacia su cama. No quería hablar con nadie. Se cambió la ropa y se acostó. Lo único que la animaba era que al otro día podría descansar bastante ya que era sábado.

* * *

Mientras Hermione trataba de dormirse, en el otro extremo del castillo y muchos pisos más abajo, en la Sala Común de Slytherin, más precisamente en la habitación de los chicos, Draco se encontraba tumbado en su cama, con sus manos arriba agarrando el trozo de pergamino que la misma Hermione le había mandado.

No podía apartar su vista de él. Desde que había llegado, lo había leído unas 50 veces, como mínimo. Y lo mejor, era que tenía el perfume de ella. Ése perfume que él había olido en la clase de Pociones. Ése que tanto le gustaba.

Por Merlín, la extrañaba tanto. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a hablarle, de decirle que la perdonaba. Pero eso no era bueno para ella. Y si él la quería de verdad, tenía que hacer lo mejor para Hermione. Y eso era alejarse_ para siempre_. Porque nadie que quiera tener un buen futuro podría terminar con un ex mortífago.

Draco no pudo dormirse en toda la noche a pesar de haberlo intentado seriamente.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas vueltas había dado en la cama y siempre terminaba haciendo lo mismo. Metía la mano debajo de su almohada y volvía a sacar el papel que la lechuza de Hermione le había entregado horas atrás. Por más veces que lo guardase y lo volviese a sacar, el papel seguía diciendo lo mismo:

_De verdad LO SIENTO._

_ Hermione_

Así pasó toda la noche hasta que volvió a salir el sol y se tuvo que levantar para comenzar un nuevo día. Mientras que, volviendo al otro lado del castillo, Hermione sí dormía. Pero se removía en la cama como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla.

Hacía semanas que ya no dormía bien. Prácticamente desde ése primer y único beso con Draco Malfoy en la Torre de Astronomía.

* * *

Al otro día, Hermione bajó a desayunar junto a su mejor amiga, Ginny. Entraron al Gran Comedor y lo primero que hizo fue ver, disimuladamente, si Draco ya estaba allí. No pudo ver mucho hasta que por fin llegó a la mesa. No podía demostrar absoluto interés porque si no comenzarían las preguntas.

Fue a sentarse para tratar de desayunar algo antes de tener que ir a clases. A los pocos minutos de estar allí, Hermione vio que alguien rubio entraba por la puerta. Y la única persona tan rubia en todo Hogwarts, era él. Excepto Luna, claro. Pero Hermione sabía que ella ya estaba desayunando hacía rato y que, por más locuras que tuviera, no se cortaría el pelo de esa forma.

No necesitó levantar mucho la vista para ver que Draco se había sentado en su mesa sin siquiera mirarla.

En ese preciso momento fue cuando Hermione decidió que no tenía hambre. Estaba completamente desanimada. Sabía que si él no había dado señales hasta ese momento, ya no las daría. Si al menos la hubiese mirado…

Le había importado muy poco recibir esa carta. Ella sabía que no había sido demasiado extensa, sentimental o lo que sea. Pero había sido absolutamente sincera cuando escribió lo que escribió. Y él no le diría nada al respecto.

Hermione se paró y se fue al baño sin siquiera avisarle a Ginny. No aguantaba estar más ahí. De repente se sintió abrumada con todos los ruidos de su alrededor.

Alumnos hablando, otros quizás hasta gritando, riendo, el ruido de los cubiertos cortando comida, cosas apoyándose en la mesa, gente caminando. Pero lo que más le molestaba era la carcajada que había largado ésa chica de Slytherin mientras hablaba con Draco. Sentía como un eco en su cabeza. Sentía frío y calor, como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse. No lo resistió más y se tuvo que ir.

La risa siguió resonando en la cabeza de Hermione, incluso por mucho tiempo más después de estar en el baño vacío.

* * *

Sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta del cuarto de baño en el que Hermione se encontraba. Se secó la cara rápidamente y esperando que no se notase que había llorado, abrió la puerta.

Ella tenía todas las esperanzas de que fuera Ginny, o incluso Draco, a pesar de que fuera el baño de chicas. Pero no, era la persona que nunca pensó que tocaría la puerta. Era _ésa_ chica.

Hermione dio un paso hacia afuera mientras la miraba a los ojos. Eso provocó que la chica de Slytherin tuviera que dar un paso hacia atrás. Hermione miró a ver si todos los otros baños estaban ocupados y, evidentemente, estaban vacíos. Tan vacíos como Hermione los había encontrado al entrar.

La chica de Gryffindor alzó una ceja y volvió su vista hacia los ojos de la otra.

- ¿Sí?- le dijo fríamente. No podía evitarlo. Esa chica le caía mal.

- Soy Astoria Greengrass- dijo la otra dándose aires de importancia.

Ahí fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta del parecido que tenía con su hermana, Daphne. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía, gracias a Merlín, que se había olvidado por completo de esa chica.

- Soy la hermana de Daphne.

- Sí, lo sé- dijo mostrando desinterés- ¿Qué necesitas?- le preguntó finalmente Hermione al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y se la quedaba mirando fijamente a los ojos.

* * *

**Bueno, antes que nada les comento que al hacer este capítulo pensé que lo mejor sería ponerle un nombre a ésa chica de Slytherin que tanto le molesta a Hermione, y bueno... no me gusta ponerles nombres porque al ser estudiantes de otros grados, hay muy pocos con nombres inventados por JK Rowling y me molesta tener que inventar uno. En fin, como Astoria es más chica que ellos y existe en el libro, he decidido que sea ella.**

**Ahora vamos a lo más importante. De verdad no sé como agradecerles que lean mi fic, lo agreguen a favoritos y sobre todas las cosas, comenten en cada capítulo. Realmente es muy importante para mí que haya gente que se tome la molestia y decida gastar cinco minutos de su tiempo para hacerme saber lo que piensa del fic. De verdad, MIL gracias! Y disculpen la demora, ando muy ocupada trabajando y todo y ayer llegue a casa a las 7 y así como llegué me he tenido que ir a otro lugar y volví a la una de la mañana. Así que... aquí está. Si las cuentas no me fallan y si la inspiración no crece, creo que faltan unos 6 capítulos para terminar la historia! Espero que les guste este capítulo como todos los otros :) Un beso a todos.**


	11. We've been missing each other

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro

Título del capítulo: We've been missing each other. (Nos hemos estado extrañando)- My fault_- Imagine Dragons._

* * *

- Vamos Hermione, despierta- dijo Ginny sacudiendo a su amiga profundamente dormida.

Hermione se quejó dijo algo in entendible y se dio vuelta sin abrir los ojos.

- Vamos, ¡levántate!

- No, Ginny. Déjame dormir. ¿Qué quieres? … es sábado.

- Es la final de Quidditch.

- ¿Y?

Hermione le hablaba todavía con los ojos cerrados. Con la esperanza de que fuera un sueño o que pronto su amiga se iría rindiéndose ante la situación y ella podría volver a dormirse.

- ¡¿Cómo que "¿Y?"?! Tenemos que ir. Bueno yo más que tú. Pero debes venir a verme.

Hermione abrió los ojos, dejando a un lado su deseo. Se había dado cuenta de que su amiga no se iría hasta que ella no se levantáse.

Con mucho esfuerzo miró hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de toda la luz que entraba, el día estaba nublado. Incluso hacía bastante frió para la época del año en la que se encontraban.

Se dio vuelta aún sin levantarse para mirar a su amiga.

- Lo siento, Ginny. Pero de verdad no tengo ganas.

Su amiga la miró sin creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

- Vamos, Hermione. Has ido a todos los partidos de Gryffindor sólo porque jugaba yo. ¿Te perderás la final? ¿Después de tanto sacrificio?

Hermione la miró sin decirle nada. La miró como diciendo "No iré, Ginny", así que la pelirroja continuó.

- No será lo mismo sin ti. Por favor, ven.

- Ginny, tú ni te enteras si estoy o no en la tribuna.

- Claro que sí. Siempre te saludo.

- Sí, antes de que empiece el partido, luego no tienes tiempo de saludarme- le respondió Hermione riendo ante el intento ridículo de persuadirla.

- Bueno, pero por favor, ven. No puedes quedarte todo el día en la cama, Hermione. Y lo digo en serio. No te rías.

Desde ese día que hablaste con Malfoy estás triste. Y no es así la vida. No sé que habrá pasado entre ustedes, pero no puedes andar así como un trapo de piso.

- ¿Qué dices? No es por Malfoy.

Ginny la miró arqueando una ceja, en clara señal de "A mí no me engañas, Hermione Granger."

- Bien, si no es por él, ven al partido- al no recibir respuesta de su amiga, continuó- Sé que es contra Slytherin. Pero sabes muy bien que Malfoy ya no juega en el equipo. Y tampoco va a ver los partidos…

- Está bien, iré- dijo Hermione incorporándose en la cama.

Se formó una gran sonrisa en la cara de Ginny y le dijo:

- Después quieres que te crea que no es por Malfoy. Sí, claro…

Hermione la miró con el ceño fruncido y, mientras se volvía a acostar con los brazos cruzados, le respondió:

- ¿Quieres ver como no voy de todas formas?

- No, no. Vas a venir conmigo- le dijo Ginny mientras la agarraba de las muñecas para que se vuelva a levantar.

Después de desayunar, ambas bajaron al campo de Quidditch. Hermione se despidió de su amiga y se fue a sentar junto a Luna en las gradas de la tribuna de Gryffindor. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, el campo estaba cada vez más repleto de gente. De un lado, rojo escarlata y dorado y del otro, verde y plata diferenciaban a los espectadores en dos grandes partes. Había mucha gente de las otras casas pero generalmente llevaban alguna prenda u objeto que los identificase con la casa a la que alentaban. Así que de lejos, nadie podía diferenciar a los Hufflepuff o a los Ravenclaw.

- Vamos, Draco. Tardas más que una chica- dijo una de las jugadoras cruzándose de brazos

Él frunció el seño y respondió:

- Me he quedado dormido. Y aparte ya me he olvidado de todas las cosas que me tenía que poner. Ya estoy, no he tardado tanto- dijo Malfoy saliendo levantando sus brazos para lucir su uniforme.

Miró a Astoria Greengrass, que era una de las cazadoras del equipo de Slytherin y le dijo:

- Vamos.

Mientras Draco se acomodaba uno de sus guantes y se ponía la escoba al hombro, todo el equipo comenzó a salir al campo de juego.

Hermione estaba hablando animadamente con su amiga de Ravenclaw que, como siempre, alentaba por Gryffindor.

Ya se sentía mucho mejor que cuando se había despertado. El aire fresco que corría allí la había animado mucho más que quedarse en la cama.

Y lo mejor era que ya se estaba olvidando de Malfoy, al menos por un rato.

La gente seguía ubicándose por todas las gradas. Un chico se sentó al lado de Hermione y la saludó amablemente. Era el único compañero nuevo de séptimo que le había caído del todo bien y hablaban bastante seguido.

Era un chico lindo y simpático, pero Hermione no estaba de ánimos para fijarse en eso. Ya tenía suficientes problemas con la extraña relación que mantenía con Draco. Si es que se podía llamar "relación". Y lo más importante, a esta altura ya no sabía si se podía decir que estaba manteniéndola.

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el chico.

- Bien, ¿Y tú?

- Bien- dijo él sonriendo.

Hermione se percató de que Luna los estaba viendo curiosamente, así que los presentó.

- Ella es Luna, es una gran amiga mía- dijo Hermione sonriéndole a la rubia de Ravenclaw- Luna, él es Ritchie Coote.

Ambos chicos se estrecharon las manos.

- Oh, tú fuiste bateador hace un par de años ¿no?

- Sí, en quinto. Cuando Harry fue Capitán- dijo él mirando a Hermione al hablar de su mejor amigo.

La castaña lo miró sorprendida. No tenía idea de que había jugado en el equipo de Gryffindor.

- ¿Por qué no estás en el equipo este año?- volvió a hablar Luna.

El chico levantó los hombros, restándole importancia y le contestó:

- No sé, no me he presentado. Con todo esto de los EXTASIS… no he querido recargar más mi año de lo que ya estaba.

- Oh…- se limitó a decir Luna.

La rubia volvió a mirar al campo de juego ya que los jugadores de Gryffindor estaban saliendo de su carpa. Richie miró a Hermione y le sonrió amablemente al mismo tiempo que se despeinaba su pelo negro lleno de rulos, en clara señal de nerviosismo. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa tímida e imitó el movimiento de su amiga tratando de escapar de la extraña mirada que le dirigía Richie.

Pasaron unos minutos más hasta que los jugadores de Slytherin salieron de su carpa.

Mientras tanto, los ojos de Hermione se toparon con algo que nunca pensó que iba a volver a ver.

Allí, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, volando por lo bajo, se encontraba Draco Malfoy, vestido de Buscador. La posición que por tanto tiempo había sido suya años atrás. Debe ser una broma, pensó Hermione.

Ella miró para otro lado en busca de Ginny. Y como era costumbre, la pelirroja comenzó a saludarla alegremente cuando se dio cuenta de que la castaña la estaba mirando desde la tribuna.

Hermione la miró y le hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza en dirección a los jugadores de Slytherin.

Ginny miró sin entender mucho. Así que volvió la vista hacia donde se encontraba su amiga y le dijo, modulando bien sus labios:

- ¿Qué?

A la distancia que se encontraban, ambas sabían que los sonidos no se escuchaban, menos entre tanto bullicio de la multitud que esperaba ver el juego. Pero Hermione entendió perfectamente lo que su amiga le había preguntado y volvió a repetir el gesto, sólo que esta vez abrió significativamente los ojos.

Ginny miró más atenta ésta vez. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Draco Malfoy, listo para jugar. Y lo peor es que ella le había dicho a su mejor amiga que él no estaría ahí.

Volvió sus ojos hacia Hermione y levantó las manos en señal de que ella no sabía nada. Para su alivio, recibió un gesto de Hermione que la calmó. La chica que se encontraba en la tribuna le había hecho entender que no le afectaba, que no tenía que hacerse drama.

Para la suerte de Ginny, tenía una preocupación menos en su cabeza. Lo que menos quería era que Hermione se enojase con ella, porque de verdad no tenía idea del cambio de último momento en el equipo contrario.

Al sentirse más aliviada, la pelirroja se dispuso a prestar completa atención al único inconveniente que tenía: Draco Malfoy.

Si bien habían llegado hasta la final, ella sabía que su nuevo Buscador no era tan bueno como Harry. Y también sabía que Malfoy era mucho mejor que el buscador titular de Slytherin.

Pocos minutos después, ambos equipos levantaron vuelo en la formación de siempre para que Madame Hooch pudiera dar inicio al partido.

Hermione miró a Luna mientras el partido se estaba desarrollando en el campo. Se encontraba con su típica cara soñadora y Hermione le preguntó:

- ¿No te has ofrecido este año para relatar el partido?

Luna la miró sin creer que su amiga se acordara de algo tan lejano y quizás, hasta tan insignificante para la chica de Gryffindor.

- Pues no, es que creo que…

Pero Luna no pudo terminar la frase, porque la multitud de rojo escarlata y dorado se había levantado para gritar un tanto que había metido Ginny Weasley.

- Gryffindor, 10. Slytherin 0.

Se escuchó la voz amplificada del nuevo relator de Hogwarts.

Todos volvieron a sentarse y Hermione se dispuso a ver el partido, al igual que los dos chicos que tenía a su lado. No quiso volver a interrumpir a Luna ya que veía en la cara de la Revanclaw, la emoción típica de un partido de Quidditch.

Ya iban 50 a 70, ganaba Gryffindor y la snitch seguía sin aparecer. El buscador de Gryffindor, iba volando por lo bajo dando vueltas por todo el campo de juego. En cambio, Draco Malfoy volaba, también en círculos, pero por lo alto.

Se detuvo en frente de la tribuna de Gryffindor, exhausto de volar y de no ver nada. De todas formas, seguía mirando hacia todos lados en busca de aquella pelota dorada. Pero de pronto sus ojos se frenaron en el recorrido y tuvieron que volver hacia atrás. Se detuvieron en el medio de las gradas.

Allí estaba ella, alentando por su casa, claro. O mejor dicho, por su amiga Ginny. A su lado estaba Luna Lovegood, mirando el partido atentamente. Pero Hermione estaba riendo con alguien que él no conocía más que de vista. Sabía que era de séptimo y se llamaba algo así como Coote, pero no estaba seguro. Compartían la clase de Pociones y se acordaba perfectamente de que Hermione había hablado con ese chico un día que estaban peleados.

Se la veía realmente feliz, ¿qué otra prueba necesitaba Draco para saber que él no era lo correcto para Hermione? Pero Malfoy no pudo seguir pensando porque una Bludger venía directo hacia su cabeza. Se agachó como pudo y la esquivó por unos milímetros.

Hermione seguía sonriendo cuando volvió a mirar el partido. Pero esa sonrisa se borró automáticamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron, como tantas otras veces lo habían hecho. En ese instante, Gryffindor acababa de meter otro tanto. Toda la tribuna se levantó aplaudiendo y ovacionando al talentoso cazador de su casa. Incluso Hermione que no estaba prestando atención a lo que sucedía. Simplemente se levantó por inercia, lo que permitió que no perdiera de vista a aquel jugador de Slytherin que se encontraba todo despeinado debido a la reciente maniobra.

Todos los que alentaban por Gryffindor estaban más que alterados y felices, festejaban y aplaudían. Todos, menos Hermione que seguía mirando a Draco fijamente a los ojos. Pasaron un par de jugadores muy cerca de Malfoy. Tan cerca que casi pierde la estabilidad. Pero allí estaba él, como hipnotizado. Parecía tildado. Ninguno de los dos esbozó una sonrisa y ninguno de los dos pensaba hacerlo.

Hasta que, finalmente, Malfoy se obligó a darse vuelta y a siguir volando en busca de su objetivo. Completamente triste por lo que había visto. Completamente triste por tener que alejarse de Hermione.

- Debo irme. Me siento un poco mal ¿saben?- le dijo Hermione a ambos chicos- Luego avísenme como terminó el partido.

- Pero… ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Ritchie algo preocupado.

- Sí, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza y hay mucho ruido aquí.

- Quizás sea por los torposoplos. He notado que tu cabeza está llena de ellos.

Hermione, al mismo tiempo que el chico miraba a Luna con cara rara, sólo le sonrió y le dijo:

- Sí, quizás… si la ves, dile a Ginny que estaré en el castillo.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- se ofreció el chico.

- No, gracias Ritchie. Quédate viendo el partido. Nos vemos luego, adiós.

- Adiós- dijo él algo desanimado.

Se levantó de su lugar y se abrió paso entre los exaltados estudiantes que miraban el partido. Después de un buen rato de ir empujando levemente a los demás y pedir permiso, logró salir de allí.

Hermione estaba emprendiendo su camino hacia el castillo, cuando en el campo de Quidditch sucedió algo que nunca había sucedido en un partido entre esas casas.

Draco Malfoy había atrapado la Snitch. Y por consecuencia, ganado el partido y la copa de Quidditch también.

Todos los jugadores se dieron vuelta a ver si era verdad lo que habían escuchado por boca del locutor. Y en efecto, Draco estaba sosteniendo la snitch dorada a unos cuantos metros de altura. Miró hacia abajo y calculó que se encontraría a unos 10 metros del suelo. Los de Gryffindor, incluída Ginny se habían quedado de piedra. No podían creer que habían perdido.

La multitud verde y plata comenzó a gritar y a aplaudir de felicidad, pero Draco sólo miró hacia la tribuna contraria para buscar a Hermione. Necesitaba volver a verla, necesitaba sonreírle, compartir esa alegría que tenía con ella. Con la única persona que de verdad le importaba hacerlo. Con la única persona que le había importado de esa forma tan especial.

Pero no la encontró. Luna seguía en el mismo lugar, incluso aquel chico, pero Hermione ya no estaba sentada allí. Buscó en el resto de la tribuna mientras descendía, pero no había rastros de ella. Miró afuera de las tribunas y allí estaba Hermione, caminando por los terrenos de Hogwarts, sin siquiera darse vuelta para ver si era verdad o no que él había atrapado la snitch. Sin siquiera darse vuelta para ver por qué había tanto escándalo en el lugar.

La sonrisa de Draco se borró en el mismo instante en el que sus demás compañeros de juego, llegaban para abrazarlo y compartir la victoria.

Draco perdió de vista a Hermione ya que un montón de personas vestidas con capas verdes y montados en sus escobas, vinieron a saludarlo y felicitarlo. Pero a él lo único que le importaba era que Hermione se había ido.

Luego de un buen rato de felicitaciones y sonrisas de los demás jugadores, bajaron para recibir la copa y para reunirse con los demás estudiantes.

Hermione llegó a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama. Se quedó mirando hacia la ventana un buen rato hasta que entró Ginny.

- ¿Han perdido?

Ginny sólo se limitó a mirarla. La verdad es que era una pregunta realmente tonta. La cara de su amiga lo decía todo. Y de todas formas, había escuchado los gritos del locutor diciendo que nada más, y nada menos que Draco Malfoy había atrapado la snitch. Y aunque ella no se dio vuelta para comprobarlo, algo le indicaba en el aire que era cierto.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó a pesar de ya saber la respuesta.

- Atraparon la snitch.

La menor de los Weasley evitó decir el nombre del buscador, sólo en consideración a su amiga, a pesar del notable desgano en su cara y su voz. Hermione se lo agradeció interiormente.

- Oh, lo siento- le dijo Hermione realmente apenada por su amiga.

- Está bien, hacía mucho que no ganaban la copa de todas formas… Aparte, acuérdate que nuestro buscador ya no es Harry. Vaya idiota tenemos ahora.

Hermione rió y le dijo:

- No importa, Ginny. Por lo menos salieron segundos y no cuartos… Y tú has hecho un gran papel durante todo el año.

- Luna me dijo que te habías ido…- dijo la pelirroja cambiando de tema bruscamente.

- Sí, me duele un poco la cabeza.

- Claro.

- En serio.

- Está bien- dijo Ginny mirándola- Te creo… te dejaré descansar entonces. ¿Bajarás a comer?

- No, no creo.

- Bien, nos vemos luego entonces.

Hermione notó un dejo de molestia en la voz de su amiga que no tenía nada que ver con el resultado del partido. Ginny salió de la habitación y ella volvió a quedarse sola. Se dio vuelta para volver a mirar hacia el cielo y sin saber muy bien cuándo, se quedó dormida.

Hermione se encontraba en la Sala Común de Slytherin, los estudiantes se encontraban muy felices, había una fiesta de celebración por el triunfo de la casa. De repente, se sintió como si volviera a estar en sexto año. Entró a la Sala Común y en frente de ella estaba Draco Malfoy y de un momento a otro, Astoria Greengrass se había acercado hacia él y lo había besado. Al igual que Lavender Brown había besado a Ron un par de años atrás. El beso se hacía cada vez más intenso y ella no podía hacer nada más que entristecerse. No eran nada y no tenía derecho a interrumpirlos.

Salió corriendo de ahí y se metió en un baño. Un baño desconocido para ella. No parecía Hogwarts, pero supuestamente lo era. Alguien entró detrás de ella. Nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Y todo lo que había sucedido en la vida real, volvía a repetirse en el sueño de Hermione.

Pero ella no podía hacer nada, las palabras salían sin que ella las pudiese detener. Hablaba y decía las mismas cosas que le había dicho aquel día. Aquellas cosas tan horribles que habían arruinado todo. Era como una grabadora rota. Alguien había puesto a reproducir las palabras pero ella no podía pararlas. Por más que lo intentara, no podía dejar hablar.

Y él, simplemente la miraba de la misma forma que lo había hecho durante el partido.

Una mirada que Hermione no sabía definir. No podía decir si era asco, tristeza, odio, decepción…

Y de repente, Draco ya no era Draco. De repente, Hermione tenía enfrente a Astoria Greengrass diciéndole las mismas cosas que le había dicho en la vida real.

"No lo hagas sufrir, él te quiere de verdad". "No puedes dejarlo ir si lo quieres" "Él cambió en serio". "Tienes que tratar de que te escuche"

De repente abrió los ojos exaltada. Al fin había logrado despertarse de ese sueño tan horrible. Se sentía tan mal, no sólo porque extrañaba a Draco y se sentía una basura por volver a decir todo eso, si no porque se había acordado lo mal que se había sentido cuando vio a Lavender y a Ron. Y después, recordó el triste final que tuvo Lavender Brown. Delante de sus propios ojos.

Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde. Se dio vuelta y vio que todas sus compañeras, incluida Ginny, estaban durmiendo.

Así que, se puso el pijama ya que se había quedado dormida con la ropa puesta. Se metió en la cama y trató de volver a dormirse, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él y no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera de sus ojos. Quería que eso también fuese un sueño. Quería despertarse otra vez y que Draco la quisiera nuevamente. Pero sabía que ya estaba del todo despierta.

Ya había dado suficientes vueltas en la cama, cuando escuchó que se había largado a llover.

Se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la de Ginny.

- Ginny… despierta- dijo sacudiendo levemente a su amiga.

Tuvo que repetir la acción por unos largos segundos.

- Ginny- volvió a decir Hermione.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Despierta.

- ¿Qué? No, ¿por qué?

- ¿Podemos hablar?

En ese momento, Ginny abrió los ojos. Al fin se había despertado. Fue como si ésa frase y el tono empleado por su amiga hubiese hecho un click en la cabeza de la pelirroja. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a Hermione con una expresión de completa confusión, aún un poco dormida.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?- dijo mirando por la ventana para comprobar que seguía siendo de noche.

- No. ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro… siéntate- le dijo amablemente pero aún confundida, mientras se sentaba en su cama.

Ginny agarró su varita, cerró las cortinas e hizo un hechizo silenciador.

En ese preciso momento, al otro lado del castillo, el chico más famoso y, ahora otra vez, alabado y querido de Slytherin salía de su Sala Común con el objetivo de despejarse un poco de tanto festejo. Un festejo para todos, menos para él.

Él tendría que estar feliz, pero no podía. No podía estar contento porque estaba peleado con Hermione. Y no podrían hablar nunca más. Ella se merecía algo muchísimo mejor que él. Aunque de todas formas, nunca lo aceptaría.

Draco Malfoy salió a caminar con la idea de pasar un buen rato afuera del castillo.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo. Después de pensarlo varios segundos, se decidió, de todas formas, por salir a caminar por los terrenos de Hogwarts bajo la lluvia.

Era agua y con todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos días, semanas o incluso meses, mojarse un poco no era nada del otro mundo.

Se quedó allí un buen rato. No llovía fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente para estar bastante mojado e incluso con frío.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sintió algo en ambos. En uno de ellos tenía la snitch pero en el otro no sabía qué era lo que le tocaba la mano. Tomó el objeto y lo sacó del bolsillo. Cuando lo vio se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un trozo de pergamino que ya se sabía de memoria. Pero aún así lo volvió a leer.

_De verdad LO SIENTO._

_ Hermione._

- Yo también lo siento, Hermione.

* * *

Mil gracias a todos los que leen este fic, a los que siguen la historia, a los que me siguen a mi y sobre todo a los que se toman un tiempo para comentar. Y como me interesa su opinion, quiero preguntarles algo. Que prefieren que sea? Un final triste o uno feliz?

Es obvio lo que eso significa no? Un final triste, no se quedan juntos (tranquilos, nadie morira de todas formas). Un final feliz, ambos se quedan juntos...

Yo tengo en mi mente ambos finales, y preferiria que ellos se queden juntos peeero... si ustedes prefieren un final mas como el de JK. lo haré :) y luego si quieren puedo subir el final que no quede "elegido". Tomare en cuenta las opiniones de ustedes pero igual no prometo nada de cumplirlo jajajaja.

Perdon por la demora pero es que estoy muy ocupada con la facultad y el trabajo. Lo bueno es que ya me inclui en el grupo y hablo con gente, asi que estoy contenta jajaja :D Un beso a todos y gracias otra vez!


	12. My fault

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro

Título del capítulo: My fault. (Mi culpa.)- _My fault- Imagine Dragons._

* * *

- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó la chica pelirroja a la castaña, aún un poco dormida y al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en su cama.

Hermione tardó en contestar pero cuando lo hizo, lo hizo con un tono más bajo del normal. Incluso a sabiendas de que el hechizo silenciador que había hecho su amiga, funcionaba a la perfección.

- Pues… es algo que ya sabes. Pero ahora, siento la necesidad de contártelo, porque por lo visto está tardando más de lo que pensaba y creo que ya estoy lista para escuchar lo que tienes para decirme. O mejor dicho, ya estoy lista para escuchar la versión de los hechos en voz alta…- finalizó Hermione mirando a Ginny.

- Ajá- se limitó a decir la otra.

- Sé que no eres tonta y creo que hasta Filch se debe haber dado cuenta de que me he peleado con Malfoy… el punto es… el por qué.

Ginny sólo emitió un sonido afirmativo, indicándole a Hermione que continuara.

- Nos hemos peleado… peor que cuando nos llevábamos mal… y todo… todo ha sido mi culpa- dijo Hermione haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'todo'. Y como corresponde después de todo lo que le dije, él ya no quiere escucharme- finalizó Hermione bajando la vista hasta sus manos, completamente avergonzada de sí misma.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo la otra hablando por primera vez desde que había comenzado la charla.

- Le dije cosas horribles, Ginny- dijo la castaña luego de unos largos segundos de silencio- Cosas que nadie diría.

El día que quise hablar con él, fuimos al baño del segundo piso. Ya sabes, nunca entra nadie- explicó Hermione debido a la mirada de confusión de Ginny- La cuestión es que no pude hablar. No podía, en serio. No sabía cómo decirle las cosas y él se impacientó. Y bueno, una cosa fue llevando a la otra. Yo estaba enojada porque es muy amigo de esa Astoria Greengrass… -Hermione se detuvo en su discurso al recordar la charla que había tenido con ella en el baño, pero luego de un rato, continuó- y… bueno, él me dijo que era una infantil y que por eso era amiga de Ron y Harry…

- Bueno, las estupideces de siempre…- dijo Ginny sin entender el problema.

- No termina ahí, Ginny. Yo le dije que… que sin nosotros, su padre no andaría caminando por ahí. Estaría pudriéndose en Azkabán…- la pelirroja puso cara de asombro- al igual que él.

Ginny no pudo evitarlo después de escuchar todo. Se llevó una mano a su boca reprimiendo un grito ahogado y Hermione volvió a mirarse las manos como una niña pequeña a la que estaban retando.

- Y eso no es lo peor.

- ¿En serio?

- Ajá. Él me dijo que yo tendría que estar agradecida de que Voldemort había perdido porque si no estaría muerta. Y después de seguir diciéndonos estupideces, le dije que se vaya a darle lástima a su amiga. Y… le dije que siempre me iba a dar lástima. Que… que lo único que provocaba en mi, era eso. Y tú sabes que no es cierto- agregó Hermione a modo de defensa.

- ¡Claro que lo sé! El tema es que no soy yo la que se merece una explicación.

- Ya lo sé. Y luego, él me dijo que era una idiota porque no le podía decir de buena forma que nunca lo iba a querer. Cosa que tampoco es cierto. Y me dijo que era una orgullosa que nunca iba a admitir que estaba celosa y que él había cambiado. Y cuando… cuando quise frenarlo, él ya se había ido.

- Tiene razón. Eres una idiota.

- Gracias.

- ¿Qué quieres, Hermione? ¿Que te mienta? No puedo hacerlo, se supone que soy tu amiga- la castaña no respondió nada porque sabía que era una idiota- ¿No has vuelto a hablar con él desde ese día?

- No… lo quise frenar muchas veces. Pero sólo un día, aceptó hablarme. Y me dijo que no hacía falta que yo hable con él, porque sin nosotros él estaría pudriéndose en Azkabán y no podría hablar conmigo… Y también me dijo que no tenía que escucharme si no lo quería hacer…

- Pues… ¿qué harás?

- Nada… me di cuenta de que nunca me escuchará, y está en todo su derecho. Así que, le mandé una carta. Y sé que la leyó, pero igual no me dijo nada. Y ayer, en el partido, se me quedó mirando… Me miró mal… como desilusionado ¿sabes? Y luego, se fue.

- ¿Por eso te fuiste?

- Sí. No podía quedarme ahí. No sé cómo explicártelo, pero si alguien te hubiese mirado cómo él me miró ayer… no te hubieses sentido muy feliz contigo misma.

Ginny se limitó a asentir levemente con su cabeza y volvió a decirle:

- ¿Y qué harás?

- Ya no puedo hacer nada.

- Claro que puedes. Debes seguir insistiendo. Tratando de que te escuche.

- Ginny, ya sabe lo que pienso y sé que me conoce. Sabe que estoy arrepentida en serio, pero si no me quiere perdonar no hay nada que pueda hacer ¿entiendes?

- ¿Y qué?- dijo la pelirroja elevando el tono de voz al mismo tiempo que levantaba sus manos al aire- ¿Lo perderás? ¿Dejarás que se vaya?- finalizó Ginny buscando la mirada de su amiga al mismo tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

Hermione no contestó. Nunca lo había pensado así. No con esas expresiones tan… dolorosas. _Perder. Irse. _

- ¿Eh? Dime… No te entiendo. ¿Lo quieres o no?- volvió a hablar la menor de los Weasley al no recibir ninguna respuesta.

- Claro que lo quiero- le respondió la castaña un tanto ofendida por la pregunta obvia.

- Bueno, entonces ve pensando en algo, porque no voy a dejar que por una idiotez lo pierdas.

- No ha sido una idiotez. A él le dolió lo que le dije.

- Y sí, no es para menos. ¿Cómo no te va a doler que te digan que siempre te tuvieron lástima? A lo que voy es que fue una idiotez de tu parte.

Hermione no contestó nada. Sólo bajó la cabeza por enésima vez en la noche.

- Siempre eres tan inteligente, Hermione… pero, a veces… a veces te pasas- dijo la pelirroja suspirando fuertemente- Era obvio que estaban peleados, pero siempre pensé que había sido su culpa, o al menos una culpa compartida. Nunca pensé que tú habías-

Pero Ginny no pudo continuar con su monólogo. Hermione la interrumpió bruscamente.

- Ya lo sé, Ginny. ¿Está bien? Ya sé que fue mi culpa y ya sé que he sido la idiota más grande del mundo, he sido una basura y no he pensando absolutamente en nada cuando dije eso. Simplemente quería ganar la pelea y tener la última palabra y también sé que no se merecía, ni él ni nadie, que le diga eso. No cuando supuestamente le dije mil veces que ya no importaba. Que de hecho es lo que sucede. Ya no me importa lo que pasó antes.

Hermione se calló pero antes de que Ginny pudiese volver a hablar, agregó:

- No hace falta que me digas todo lo que ya me he dicho yo desde que pasó todo esto ¿OK? Y si te lo estoy contando ahora y en estas condiciones, es porque todavía no sé cómo solucionarlo y creo que ya no tiene solución. Te lo estoy contando porque necesito que me escuches, no que me retes como si tuviera tres años.

Ginny comprendió que su amiga no estaba tan lista como había dicho para escuchar todas las verdades, pero igual continuó la discusión.

- Es que te reto como si tuvieras tres años porque parece que los tienes, Hermione. Malfoy tiene razón en decirte que eres una infantil.

- Bien, discúlpame por ser así. No es mi culpa que tú sí seas lo suficientemente madura para entender todo. Como cuando Harry cortó contigo porque quería dedicarse la búsqueda de los Horcruxes. Bien, yo no lo hubiese aceptado tan fácil como tú.

Y de todas formas, seguimos hablando de Draco Malfoy ¿sabes? La persona que me llamó sangre sucia toda mi puta vida. Y ahora, de repente, siente algo por mí. Y lo peor es que hizo que yo también lo quiera.

Pero ¿sabes qué? Haz de cuenta que no te he contado nada y listo. Sigue durmiendo. Si nunca me perdona, quédate tranquila que me torturaré yo sola para siempre. No necesito tu ayuda en eso.

Ginny se había quedado de piedra. Quería que Hermione reaccionara. Pero que reaccionara y que se le ocurriera algo para conseguir el perdón de Draco, necesitaba incentivarla. No quería que reaccionara de esa forma. Lo que menos quería era pelearse con ella, porque sabía que de verdad estaba mal. Y de toda formas, ella era su amiga y si bien había estado pésimo en decirle esas cosas a Malfoy, la debía apoyar. Porque para eso eran mejores amigas. Y claramente, Ginny lo haría.

Hermione se había levantado de la cama de su amiga, había abierto las cortinas y en dos grandes pasos se había ocultado tras las de su propia cama.

Ginny se levantó y se acercó al lugar por donde había desaparecido la castaña. Respiró hondo y abrió las cortinas de par en par con ambos brazos y sin soltarlas, se la quedó mirando. Hermione evitaba su mirada. Se estaba comportando como una nena chiquita otra vez. A Ginny le pareció muy tierna la situación pero no dijo nada, porque sabía que no sería un comentario acertado justo en ese momento.

- Mírame.

- Vete.

- Mírame, Hermione.

- No, ve a dormir.

Ginny suspiró, se sentó en la cama de su mejor amiga sin su permiso, cerró las cortinas y volvió a repetir el hechizo de hacía varios minutos atrás. Volvió a mirar a la chica castaña que seguía mirando para otro lado. Miraba tan fijamente la cortina que cualquiera diría que quería hacerla desaparecer con los ojos.

- No puedo decirte otra cosa que no sea eso, Hermione. No puedo decirte, "sí, te entiendo. Has estado mal, pero ya se solucionará" o "No te hagas problema, ya van a amigarse" porque tú no funcionas así. Y de hecho, no sería verdad. No se solucionará si te quedas así. Tienes que entender que si no haces algo,_ no_ lo recuperarás. Y tengo que decirte la verdad, tengo que hacer que dejes de estar así. Porque nunca se te ocurrirá algo para que Malfoy te escuche si andas tirada como un trapo todo el resto del día.

Y si tengo que decirte que eres la persona más estúpida del mundo, lo haré. Porque quiero verte bien y feliz, y sé que sin él no lo estarás. Porque verte sonreír una sola vez cuando estabas con Malfoy, me alcanzó y me sobró para darme cuenta de que nunca has sonreído tanto con alguien como con él.

Y también sé que si no logras que te perdone, no importa si terminan juntos o no, nunca te perdonarás a ti misma y siempre te reprocharás el haber dicho todas esas cosas. Pero para eso, tengo que tratarte mal. Porque así funcionas tú.

Así que no te enojes conmigo por decirte todas esas cosas, porque es lo que tienes que escuchar.

Si no haces algo, Malfoy no te perdonará, Hermione. Abre los ojos. ¿Y quién te dice que no se le cruzaron los cables otra vez?

Ginny finalizó exhausta después de hablar rápido y casi sin pausas, pero hasta la última palabra sonó firme y convincente en su voz.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Hermione volviéndola a mirar.

Ginny se esforzó por no sonreír ante el evidente cambio de actitud de su amiga.

- Quizás él volvió a pensar que no es lo suficiente para ti. Y no quiera hablarte por ese motivo.

- No, no lo creo.

- Uno nunca sabe, quizás al decirle todas esas cosas hizo que piense que tú lo odias o lo que sea… y de todas formas, aunque no le haya sucedido eso, tienes que hacer algo.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Lo he llamado mil veces cuando nos vemos en los pasillos. No voy a insistirle más, Ginny. Tú no has visto cómo me miró ayer en el partido. Está más que claro que no quiere que me acerque.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que el año está por terminar?

- Sí.

- ¿Y que es muy probable que no vuelvas a verlo si no haces algo?

Hermione volvió a mirar a su amiga con esa mirada que tantas veces había usado contra Ron.

- Hago idioteces, pero de esas cosas me doy cuenta todavía.

- ¿Ah, sí? Es bueno saberlo entonces…

- Tarada.

Ginny rió por la expresión de Hermione y contagió a su amiga también. Hacía bastante tiempo que no reían juntas de esa forma.

- Bueno, si no quieres hacer nada… no puedo obligarte. ¿Tú qué crees?- volvió a la carga la pelirroja, después de un largo rato riendo.

- Que estás en lo correcto- dijo Hermione un tanto apenada.

- AUNQUE…- dijo Ginny fuertemente mientras levantaba su dedo índice- la próxima vez que te lo cruces en un pasillo puedes gritarle la verdad en la cara. No podría seguir enojado si sabe la verdad. Y tampoco podría prohibirte que lo grites, porque no sabría lo que harías. Y una vez que lo escuche, ya no podrá volver atrás y olvidarse de lo que le dijiste.

Ginny miró a Hermione con sus ojos brillando de emoción. Era realmente una buena idea. Pero no para Hermione que la seguía mirando como si estuviera loca.

- ¿Y qué le diría, a ver?- le preguntó alzando una ceja.

- ¡Yo, Hermione Granger amo a Draco Malfoy! ¡Te amo, Draco!- dijo Ginny en tono burlón, exageradamente cursi mientras se llevaba su manos hacia su corazón y a los gritos.

A pesar de estar a oscuras, se veía a una Hermione muy colorada y con el ceño fruncido. La castaña le tapó la boca a su amiga. No se había olvidado del hechizo. Simplemente, era una verdad que no estaba dispuesta a escuchar.

Ginny soltó una gran carcajada liberándose de las manos de su amiga.

- Yo no soy tan ridícula- dijo Hermione un poco resentida por la actuación previa.

- Eso es lo que tu crees, corazón.

Ambas volvieron a reír. Hasta que Ginny dijo:

- Bueno, no sé que puedes hacer, Hermione. Pero algo debes hacer.

- No, no lo haré. Ya es tarde y si me quiere escuchar sabe perfectamente que yo estaré lista para hablar. Y tú tampoco harás nada- dijo Hermione levantando el dedo índice a modo de advertencia.

Pero ya era tarde para eso. La cabeza de Ginny estaba funcionando velozmente. Mucho más veloz de lo que había funcionado la de Hermione durante esos últimos días.

Un destello de alegría iluminó los ojos de Ginny otra vez. Pero era una idea absolutamente genial. Mucho mejor que la anterior. Y confiaba en que podría hacerlo, porque sabía perfectamente que Hermione nunca se animaría a gritar lo que sentía así como así.

Ginny deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la oscuridad haya estado de su lado. Porque si Hermione veía su expresión, sabría que algo estaba tramando y no la dejaría actuar por nada del mundo.

Si su plan salía como ella quería, todo estaría bien. Así que para disimular esa alegría que estaba saliendo de su interior sin poder contenerla, Ginny abrazó a Hermione. No sólo para que sus ojos no la delatasen, si no porque sabía que era eso lo que necesitaba. Un abrazo de su mejor amiga. Algo que le diga que ella iba a estar allí, siempre. Como tantas otras veces Hermione había estado con ella.

Nunca se olvidaría de todo el tiempo que la consoló después de la muerte de Fred.

* * *

Un mes los separaba del fin de clases. Si quería que su "plan" funcionase, debía esperar hasta el lunes. Y así lo hizo.

Luego de Historia de la Magia, la siguiente clase, como siempre, era Pociones. Hermione y Ginny bajaron a las mazmorras, donde se encontraban con Slytherin para tener las clases de Slughorn. Como de costumbre el Profesor ya estaba dentro.

Hermione iba caminando mirando hacia el suelo, unos pasos más delante de Ginny. De pronto se frenó debido a que alguien quería pasar al salón al mismo tiempo que ella.

Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que era Draco Malfoy.

Ginny pudo ver que lo mismo le había pasado a él. Ella lo había visto venir con la mirada perdida en sus zapatos, pero no dijo nada porque era algo así lo que necesitaba para que su "plan" funcionase.

Ambos se quedaron prácticamente congelados y Draco volvió a mirarla como lo había hecho en el partido. A los segundos apartó la vista y Hermione sin decir absolutamente nada, entró. Rápidamente encontró su asiento de siempre y se ubicó esperando a que su mejor amiga llegase junto a ella.

Draco levantó la vista, se había dado cuenta de que Hermione ya había entrado y ahora podría volver a mirar a su alrededor de forma "segura". Aunque se equivocaba. Lo primero que vio cuando levantó la vista fue a la menor de los Weasley, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué lo miraba así?

- Más tarde hablaremos- le dijo la pelirroja de Gryffindor cortantemente.

Él sólo logró asentir y se quedó viendo cómo, sin decir más, Ginny desapareció por el mismo lugar por donde había entrado Hermione minutos antes.

Malfoy no tardó en seguir el ejemplo ya que si no, parecería un idiota parado allí por tanto tiempo sin entrar al aula.

Ese día decidió cambiar de asiento. Fue y se sentó en uno de los últimos bancos vacíos que había, casi atrás de todo. Lo único que hizo durante la clase fue mirar a Hermione. Se la notaba un poco triste pero igualmente hablaba muy animadamente con Ginny Wesley y ese tal Coote.

En cuanto se hacía el silencio entre ellos, él podía ver cómo Hermione volvía a estar decaída. Y Draco no podía evitar sentirse culpable por verla así. Él sabía que era verdad que lo sentía. Pero no podía hablarle. No podía decirle que la había perdonado. Y de todas formas, ella nunca sentiría nada por él. Ella debía ser feliz con otra persona, no podía condicionarla a sentir algo por él.

Mirarla así en el partido no había sido tan doloroso como hacía unos minutos. Aquel día él no había visto los ojos de Hermione desde tan cerca. No había podido ver la tristeza de sus ojos. Una tristeza que él mismo provocaba y que, a pesar de hacerlo por su bien, lo hacía apropósito.

Hacía tan sólo unos minutos había visto un brillo extraño en los ojos de aquella chica que tanto le gustaba. No era ese brillo especial que tenía cuando se reía de verdad. O como aquel día que la encontró en las escaleras de la Lechucería. Era ese brillo que se forma en los ojos cuando comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas. Ese brillo triste e incluso irónicamente, podría decirse apagado.

Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al bolsillo y tomó aquel trozo de pergamino que lo llevaba con él desde que lo había recibido. No lo sacó, simplemente lo contuvo en su mano el resto de la clase.

Aquel papel ya estaba lo suficientemente arrugado como para que sea ilegible en algunas partes. Pero él no necesitaba mirarlo para saber perfectamente lo que decía. Esa frase podía leerla incluso con la voz de aquella chica de Gryffindor y le resonaba en su cabeza a toda hora del día. Cuando se levantaba, cuando se iba a dormir o cuando no se podía dormir. Cuando la veía y cuando no, también.

Eso era lo único que, en cierto sentido, lo hacía sentir más cerca de Hermione.

En un momento de la clase, Ginny se dio vuelta exclusivamente para mirarlo. No lo hizo simpáticamente a juzgar por la opinión de Draco, pero no le dijo nada. Simplemente lo miró. Y se dio cuenta de que no estaban hablando de él, porque Hermione estaba anotando algo en su cuaderno y hablando muy alegremente con el chico que se había dado vuelta, sólo para hablar con Hermione. Mientras tanto, Ginny volvió girarse en su asiento y se unió a la conversación de los otros dos con una radiante sonrisa.

Malfoy observó que la pelirroja lo había mirado como para asegurarse de que él seguía sentado allí. Para ver que no había escapado y claramente, para recordarle que no podría librarse de aquella futura charla.

Todo esto lo dejó incluso, más confundido. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y volvió a fijarse en el chico de rulos que hablaba tanto con Hermione. No le caía bien. No había ninguna necesidad de hablar tanto, no con ella al menos. Con Weasley podía hablar todo lo que quisiera, pero no con Hermione. ¿Quién se creía que era? Maldito Coote. Ese idiota sí podía estar cerca de ella y hacerla reír como él siempre había querido.

De pronto, él se dio cuenta de que estaba clavándose sus propias uñas en la palma de la mano. Había cerrado las manos hasta hacerlas dos puños dentro de sus bolsillos. En una de ellas, él todavía agarraba aquel papel. Cuando se dio cuenta, aflojó las manos inmediatamente y desvió la mirada hacia uno de sus bolsillos. De allí fue de donde sacó el papel y lo miró.

- _Yo también lo siento._- volvió a pensar el chico rubio de Slytherin.

Levantó a penas la vista para volver a mirarla y en ese momento ella estaba sonriendo por algo que había dicho Coote. Así como sus ojos habían encontrado a Hermione, volvieron a encontrar el papel que aún sostenía en su mano. Lo volvió a leer pero esta vez sólo observó su letra. Nunca se había detenido a prestarle atención. Ni siquiera cuando ella pasaba horas y horas escribiendo junto a él. Tenía una letra delicada y muy linda. Tan linda como ella- pensó Draco, guardando de una vez por todas el papel e incorporándose en su asiento, para disimular que estaba prestando atención a la clase.

En ese momento, para suerte de todos, la hora finalizó y todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas. Él se paró y mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro, los ojos de Ginny lo encontraron de nuevo con su más severa mirada.

No hacía falta que le hiciera ningún gesto para avisarle que lo estaba siguiendo bien de cerca y que, por supuesto, lo vigilaría. Pero si Ginny hubiese tenido que hacer algún gesto que encajara en esa situación, se hubiese llevado sus dedos índice y mayor hacia sus ojos y luego hubiese dirigido su mano en dirección a Draco.

De buenas a primeras, aquella pelirroja se dio vuelta haciéndole caso a Hermione que la llamaba desde la puerta.

- Ya voy, ya voy- dijo ella con una sonrisa sumamente amigable y feliz.

_¿Qué carajo le pasa a esa chica? Es más ciclotímica que yo._- pensó Draco. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y levantando una ceja mientras pensaba todo eso, salió del salón.

* * *

Wow, realmente es increible que me comenten tanto. No puedo explicarles lo feliz que me hace recibir un mail de avisandome que tengo un comentario nuevo, o ver que alguien mas agrego mi historia a favoritos. O incluso ver como el numero de lecturas aumenta dia a dia, capitulo a capitulo. Nuevos followers, etc.

El final se esta acercando y el unico capitulo que me falta escribir, es el final. Pero quiero que sepan que voy a respetar el gran final feliz que TODOS los que comentaron, aqui y en potterfics, votaron! Y creo que quedaran bastante contentos :) o al menos eso espero.

Felices Pascuas para todos (al menos en la Argentina, es este domingo). Un beso para todos y espero que les guste este capitulo. Me diverti mucho escribiendolo :)


	13. I'm not gonna let you runaway

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro**

**Título del capítulo: I'm not gonna let you runaway. (No dejaré que escapes.) The runaways-****_ The Killers._**

* * *

_Iré a la Lechucería a enviarle una carta a mis padres, baja al comedor tranquila. Yo iré allí luego._

_ Ginny._

_Que raro, ella siempre le responde los jueves_- pensó Hermione. Se encogió de hombros, se terminó de vestir y tal y como le había dicho su amiga en la nota, bajó a desayunar. El Gran Comedor estaba bastante lleno ya, pero de todas formas se sentó en un lugar prácticamente vacío en la mesa de Gryffindor. Comenzó a servirse la comida y al cabo de un rato empezó a aburrirse. Ginny no llegaba y el correo matutino tampoco, así que no podía entretenerse con la edición de El Profeta de ese día.

Habían pasado cinco minutos y la pelirroja no aparecía por la puerta, pero para la suerte de Hermione y para la desgracia de Malfoy, Ritchie Coote se había ido a sentar a su lado.

Mientras la castaña hablaba animadamente con aquel chico, una persona desde la mesa de Slytherin que los observaba, estaba luchando fuertemente con sus pensamientos.

* * *

_- Tienes que ser fuerte. No puedes ir a hablarle. No debes hacer eso, Draco. No seas idiota, mira lo feliz que es hablando con ese tipo. Debes alejarte de ella, a parte ustedes están peleados. Recuerda._

-¿A quién le importa eso? La perdonaría en este mismo instante con tal de que me sonría como le sonríe a ese infeliz.

_- Pues no puedes hacerlo, debes dejarla en paz. Nunca sentirá lo mismo que tú y no puedes arruinarle así la vida._

- Pero sólo mira. Mira como le sonríe. Y él… él parece que la va a devorar con los ojos. Voy a matarlo. Pedazo de idiota.

_- Él pobre chico no te hizo nada, es tu culpa que no puedas hablar con ella. Que yo recuerde no te amenazó para que te unieras a los mortífagos. Ni tampoco te obligó a que la insultaras todos estos años._

- Cállate.

* * *

Volví a leer el pergamino para asegurarme de haber escrito todo.

_Malfoy:_

_No mires hacia mi mesa cuando leas esto y no le digas a __nadie__. Tenemos que hablar y no puedes decirme que no. Espérame esta tarde a las 7, en la sección de Adivinación de la Biblioteca. No llegues tarde._

_ Ginny Weasley._

_Wow, que derecho he subrayado. Perfecto. _

Até la carta a la pata de mi lechuza y le dije:

- Llévaselo a Draco Malfoy.

Salí de allí muy contenta conmigo misma. Esperaba que todo saliera como lo había pensado, y por ahora no había ningún indicio de que algo fuese a salir mal. Aunque lo más importante venía después. Mucho después.

Comencé a caminar más rápido ya que tenía hambre. Y mi estómago comenzó a llamar mi atención. El clima estaba perfecto y por ende, la lechuza llegaría rápido. Todo hacía que mi humor se pusiera cada vez mejor. Pero tendría que disimularlo si no quería preguntas acusadoras por parte de Hermione.

Me dirigí al Gran Comedor suponiendo que ella ya estaría allí. Cuando entré ubiqué la mesa de Gryffindor con la mirada y evidentemente, ella estaba allí sentada hablando con Ritchie. Entré y me fui a sentar a su lado.

- Hola- les dije alegremente aunque tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

- Al fin- me dijo ella algo cansada.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, me estaba aburriendo bastante. Por suerte ha llegado Ritchie- agregó rápidamente para no hacerlo sentir mal

- Bueno, por lo menos has tenido buena compañía. ¿Ha llegado el correo ya?

En ese momento, comenzaron a entrar las lechuzas que traían cartas, periódicos y otras cosas para la mayoría de los estudiantes.

- Espero que eso responda tu pregunta ¿Por qué les enviaste hoy una carta a tus papás? ¿No se escriben los jueves?

- Es que… he tenido tiempo de responderles antes y bueno… ¿para qué esperar dos días más?

- Sí, es verdad. ¿Cómo andan?

- Bien, que se yo. Al menos es lo que dicen sus cartas.

Levanté los hombros y tome una tostada de la mesa

- Chicas, las dejo. Voy a buscar mis cosas, luego nos vemos en clase.

- Adiós- dijimos ambas al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Has dormido bien?- dije tratando de comenzar una nueva charla y evitar que Hermione se fije en la mesa de Slytherin.

Ella dejó de tomar al instante en que escuchó esa pregunta, y aún sosteniendo el vaso con jugo de calabaza, me miró un tanto extrañada y me dijo:

- Sí, supongo ¿tú?

- Bien. Igual tengo sue- pero no pude terminar mi frase porque ella me interrumpió bruscamente.

- Ginny ¿ésa no es tu lechuza?- dijo ahora apoyando bruscamente su vaso en la mesa, haciendo que un poco de su jugo caiga en la mesa.

- ¿Qué?- dije disimulando lo mejor que pude.

- Ésa. ¿No es tu lechuza?- me dijo apuntando con su dedo índice hacia la lechuza que, ahora, estaba al lado de Malfoy.

- No… es parecida.

Pero responderle lo mismo que ella me había dicho el otro día no fue una gran idea. Porque creo que no me creyó. Ambas sabíamos que aquel día, ella había mentido. Y al decirle lo mismo, era obvio que yo también estaba mintiendo.

- Ginny, ésa es tu lechuza.

- No, Hermione. No digas estupideces- dije dándole un mordisco a mi tostada.

- No estoy diciendo estupideces, es tu lechuza.

- Me parece que necesitas un par de lentes como los de Harry.

- Eres tan graciosa- me dijo ella sarcásticamente.

- Sí. Súper.

- Mira, Ginny. Ni se te ocurra estar tramando algo ¿OK?

- ¿Tramando algo? ¿Algo cómo qué? Y aparte ¿tramar algo para qué? Ridícula.

- Tu lechuza le acaba de dejar algo a Malfoy.

- NO es mi lechuza. No te lo repetiré más.

- Mírame a los ojos.

Por Merlín, esta chica me descubrirá.

- Realmente me ofendes con tu desconfianza.

- No me harás sentir mal, Ginny Weasley. Así que no te esfuerces y mírame a los ojos en este instante.

Suspiré, sabía que no descansaría hasta que la mirase a los ojos. Dejé mi tostada en el plato y la miré.

- ¿Contenta?- dije volviendo mi vista al frente rápidamente.

- No, mírame a los ojos y dime que no es tu lechuza.

Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo la miré a los ojos y con todas mis fuerzas luché por no delatarme sola.

- NO es mi le-chu-za.

Hermione achicó sus ojos hasta hacerlos parecer una ranura. No dijo nada y volvió a mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Interiormente suspiré de alivio e imité su acción. Draco Malfoy se había guardado el papel en el bolsillo y como se lo ordené, no había mirado hacia mi mesa. Así que, no había motivos de sospechar que estaba pasando algo entre nosotros. De todas formas, el pobre tenía una gran cara de confusión. Era muy gracioso pero no podía largar una carcajada.

* * *

Después de leer el comienzo de la carta, lo primero que leí fue la firma. Ginny Weasley. ¿Qué? Seguí leyendo y mi confusión fue empeorando con cada palabra.

"Tenemos que hablar y no puedes decirme que no". ¿Qué le sucederá a esta chica? Por Merlín, o está más loca de lo que creí o realmente es algo importante. Faltaba todo el día de clases y luego debía esperar incluso más horas. ¿No podía decirme por la carta de qué se trataba?

Weasley tenía que ser.

Encima no puedo ver si el idiota de Coote se ha ido o sigue allí.

* * *

- Vamos, Hermione.

- No, Ginny. No tengo ganas. Ve tú.

- Acompáñame. Serán unos minutos y luego… luego vamos a cenar.

- No, en serio ve tú.

- No, entonces no.

- ¿Acaso te perderás en el camino?

- Sí.

Hermione la miró con cara seria.

- Dale, Hermione. No te cuesta nada. Aparte Madame Prince te quiere.

- ¿Qué dices? Sólo me trata bien. Pero de ahí a que me quiera…- dijo la castaña abriendo los ojos.

- Bueno pero te aprecia más que a cualquiera. Y si no puedo encontrar el libro… a ti te ayudará más.

- ¿Por qué quieres ir a buscar un libro? Ya no hay exámenes.

- Disculpa, pero tú estás leyendo uno ahora- le dijo Ginny apuntando al libro que estaba en las manos de su amiga.

- Sí, pero que yo sepa tú no eres Hermione Granger.

- No, soy Ginny Weasley. Pero cuando Hermione Granger lee y no le presta atención a Ginny, Ginny se aburre y algo tiene que hacer. Y leer un libro no es una mala idea.

- Deja de hablar como un elfo doméstico ¿quieres?

Ginny rió y volvió a la carga sin olvidarse de la tarea fundamental.

- Vamos.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, vamos.

Ginny miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 7.05 de la tarde. Sin más vueltas, se levantó de su lugar y tomó a Hermione por la muñeca, la castaña suspiró asumiendo la derrota. Dejó el libro dónde pudo y comenzó a caminar tratando de seguirle el paso a Ginny que la llevaba a la rastra y caminaba más rápido de lo común.

- Me caes mal ¿sabes?- le dijo Hermione a la pelirroja que todavía la llevaba agarrada de la muñeca.

- Gracias, yo también te quiero- le respondió en tono divertido Ginny.

Aunque se moría de ganas de decirle: "Ya me lo agradecerás"

* * *

- ¿Falta mucho?

Ginny rió con ganas, se dio vuelta sin parar de caminar y le dijo:

- Has hecho este camino desde que pisaste el castillo por primera vez. No puedes preguntarme eso. Pero no, no falta mucho.

- Bien, pero ya puedes soltarme. Ahora que estamos más cerca de la Biblioteca no me escaparé.

Ginny volvió a mirarla sospechosamente.

- Lo prometo.

- Está bien. Más te vale.

La pelirroja la soltó y Hermione levantó las manos en señal de pura inocencia. Ambas siguieron caminando aunque Ginny iba unos cuantos pasos más adelante que la castaña y de vez en cuando, se daba vuelta sin dejar de caminar para ver si su amiga le seguía el paso.

Cuando llegaron al lugar preferido de Hermione, Ginny le dijo:

- Espérame aquí. No tardo.

Volvió a mirar su reloj al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia las últimas estanterías de la Biblioteca. Eran las 7.10 pm. así que confiaba plenamente en que Malfoy ya estaría allí.

Unas estanterías antes de llegar a la Sección Prohibida, se encontró con Malfoy. Estaba leyendo un libro que había sacado de un estante cercano.

- Hola- dijo Ginny alegremente.

Él levantó la vista, cerró el libro, lo dejó en el mismo lugar de donde lo había sacado y recién ahí, respondió:

- Hola.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien ¿tú?

Pero Ginny no respondió.

- Necesito mostrarte algo.

- ¿Por eso me pediste que viniera?

- Sip- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Qué es?- le preguntó él entre nervioso y expectante.

- Ya verás.

Ginny lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el pasillo y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, donde supuestamente Hermione se tenía que quedar.

A medida que se iban acercando más hacia la entrada, ambos pudieron distinguir a la chica de Gryffindor que tanto querían, aunque de formas diferentes, claro.

Ella estaba observando un libro que alguien había dejado en aquella mesa, por lo que no pudo notar que Ginny venía de regreso. Ni tampoco vio que alguien más venía con ella.

Unas cuantas estanterías más allá, un chico rubio se había plantado con toda su fuerza. Obligando a Ginny a darse vuelta a mirarlo y frenar su paso bruscamente.

- Suéltame, Weasley. No puedo hacer esto.

- No digas tonterías, Malfoy. Claro que puedes. Debes escucharla.

- Que no te he dicho. No lo haré.

- Por favor, me ha costado hacer que viniera hasta aquí. Tuve que mentirle a mi mejor amiga, así que ahora hablarás con ella- decía la pelirroja sin soltarlo.

- Pero yo no te lo he pedido en ningún momento. Así que no me interesa lo que hayas tenido que hacer. Ese es tu problema.

- A mí no me interesa que tú no quieras hablar con ella. _Debes_ escucharla.

- No quiero.

- Claro que quieres.

- Sí, pero ella está mejor sin mi- se confesó él.

Ginny suspiró y empujó a Draco hacia el costado, los suficientes metros para quedar tapados por estanterías de otra sección.

- Eso es lo que tú crees. Hermione no está mejor sin ti, ni siquiera está bien. Así que ahora irás y la escucharás. No es necesario que le hables. Simplemente quiero que la escuches. La pobre chica anda como un trapo de piso- le dijo Ginny levantando un dedo índice en frente de las narices de Malfoy.

Él miró atentamente al dedo y luego volvió a mirar a la chica pelirroja que todavía lo agarraba fuertemente de su brazo.

- Y lo sabes- finalizó ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Malfoy también frunció el seño y le dijo:

- Pues no puedo escucharla. Ya sé lo que me va a decir.

- No, créeme que no tienes ni idea de lo que ella te quiere decir. Y no me obligues a pegarte, porque todavía sigo enojada porque hayas atrapado la snitch.

Ginny lo agarró más fuerte y comenzó a caminar otra vez. Malfoy hacía fuerza para atrás, entonces la pelirroja se hartó de la situación, se dio vuelta y a pesar de ser unos cuantos centímetros más baja que él, le dijo:

- Camina.

Por una fracción de segundo, el miedo se reflejó en los ojos de aquel chico y completamente asombrado por el miedo que podía provocar esa pequeña Wesley, comenzó a caminar.

- Así está mejor.

Hermione seguía leyendo el libro atentamente y no fue hasta que estuvieron a un par de metros de distancia, que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Cerró el libro rápidamente y lo tiró sobre la mesa. Se levantó de la silla con la idea de irse del lugar, pero ya era muy tarde. Ginny había llegado hasta allí, y en consecuencia, Draco también.

La pelirroja finalmente soltó al chico y se puso entre medio de ambos.

Malfoy la miró mal al mismo tiempo que se frotaba el brazo rápida y, según Ginny, exageradamente.

- No te hubieses quejado- le dijo ella bajando el tono.

Hermione se dio vuelta para irse pero Ginny volvió a hablar.

- Tú te quedas ahí, Granger. Ambos hablaran.

- No, no lo haré- le dijo la castaña- Por eso querías que-

Pero Hermione no pudo terminar la obvia conclusión porque en ese momento se dio cuenta de todo. Sí había sido la lechuza de Ginny.

Abrió su boca y sus ojos se convirtieron en ranuras otra vez. Apuntó a su amiga con su dedo índice y le dijo:

- ¡Tú!

- Sí, yo- le dijo Ginny sonriendo- Lo siento, pero no me ha quedado otra opción. Yo me iré, pero ustedes se quedarán aquí y hablarán.

- Claro que no- dijo esta vez Malfoy que miraba para otro lado evitando la mirada de Ginny.

- Pues yo tampoco lo haré- agregó Hermione que miraba para el lado contrario.

Giny resopló y dijo:

- Ya se lo he dicho a Malfoy. Me ha costado mucho hacer todo esto.

- Nadie te lo ha pedido, _Ginevra. _

La pelirroja la miró con el ceño fruncido. Nunca la llamaba así, pero decidió no enojarse. Más tarde arreglarían aquel asuntito.

- No te he pedido tu opinión. Y si se lo preguntan, la respuesta es ¡Sí!. Los estoy obligando a que hablen. Y lo harán. Porque no se puede ser tan idiota en la vida. Saben muy bien que ninguno de los dos se perdonará si no arreglan las cosas. O si ni siquiera tienen la decencia de mirarse a los ojos una vez más.

Me saca de quicio. Parecen dos nenes chiquitos. Aunque pensándolo bien, los nenes chiquitos se amigan a los cinco minutos. ¡No me iré de aquí hasta que al menos se miren!

Un par de segundos habían pasado, nadie había vuelto a hablar pero Ginny los miraba a ambos con el seño fruncido y sus brazos fuertemente cruzados. Malfoy comprendió que aquella pelirroja no se rendiría así de fácil y por otro lado, ya no aguantaba más. Tenía que mirarla. Así que lentamente se dio vuelta para mirar a Hermione. Cuando lo hizo, Ginny dijo:

- ¿Ves? No era tan difícil. Muy bien- le dijo con una sonrisa para luego mirar a Hermione otra vez con cara seria- Te estamos esperando, Hermione.

Hermione apretó sus dientes fuertemente y ambos chicos pudieron notarlo. Bufó y giró su cabeza para mirar a Draco, pero no pudo hacerlo. En el trayecto bajó su mirada así que lo único que veía eran los zapatos del chico.

- Por favor- le dijo Ginny.

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco y finalmente lo miró.

- ¡Ahí está!- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa- Bueno, ahora hablarán.

Antes de irse, se acercó a Hermione y en un tono casi confidencial le dijo:

- Créeme que si no lo hacen, me enteraré y seré yo la que hable. Te quiero.

Estaba llegando a la puerta cuando se dio vuelta y miró a Malfoy.

- Lo siento, Malfoy. Pero debías escucharla de algún modo.

Él no la miró aunque de todas formas podía notar que ella ya no estaba allí. Desde que sus ojos se habían encontrado con los de Hermione, no podía apartar la vista. Pero de todas formas, pudo pensar en que ésa chica sí que era rara.

Volvió a concentrar todo su cerebro en la chica que tenía al frente. Estaba un _poco_ ruborizada, casi como el pelo de los Weasley.

* * *

Luego de unos intensos segundos mirándose, Hermione no pudo soportarlo más y bajó la vista cortando esa conexión que, otra vez, se había formado entre ellos.

Malfoy ya no aguantaba esa situación. Tenía que alejarse de ella antes de que terminara de tomar todo el valor que necesitaba para hablar. Porque sabía que en cuanto Hermione dijera algo, por más mínimo que sea, caería de nuevo a sus pies y la perdonaría. Y eso no podía pasar porque ella no se merecía que le hiciera eso. Buscando una simple excusa, Draco le dijo luego de unos minutos más de silencio:

- Bueno, como veo que no hablarás, ya no tengo más nada que hacer aquí.

Con todas las fuerzas que le entraron en su cuerpo, comenzó a caminar pasando por al lado de la chica que seguía sin mirarlo. Pudo oler su perfume, pero de todas formas continuó tratando de pensar que ése era el olor más asqueroso del mundo.

Pero a pesar de todo el coraje que había reunido, algo lo detuvo. Algo en su interior hizo que sus pies se frenaran bruscamente cuando Hermione habló. Estaba completamente rendido, tal y como lo había supuesto. Tal y como le había pasado tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Pero aún conservaba algo de fuerzas para no darse vuelta y mirarla a los ojos. A pesar de saber que ella estaba llorando.

Escuchó como su voz se había quebrado de un segundo al otro y podía percibir cómo sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, pero continuó sin mirarla.

* * *

Incluso con todo el miedo que sentía porque él le respondiese lo mismo que le había dicho la otra noche, Hermione le dijo:

- _Tienes_ que escucharme.

Pero esta vez no se alegró al ver que se había frenado y no esperó a que él se diera vuelta. Ella dio la misma cantidad de pasos que Draco había dado y lo alcanzó. Lo tomó por el brazo con la intención de que él se diera vuelta, y luego de unos segundos así lo hizo. Se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos y una lágrima cayó por el rostro de Hermione, pero al poco tiempo se perdió en la comisura de sus labios.

El único rastro que quedaba de aquella gota, era el recorrido que había hecho en la cara de la chica y sin esperar a que otras más cayeran, le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos:

- Ésta vez, no dejaré que te vayas.

Dos lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de la castaña. Su voz se había vuelto a quebrar, pero tragó fuerte y agregó:

- _Necesito_ que me escuches. Y luego… luego puedes irte.

Parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su vista, ya que la gran cantidad de lágrimas que estaba reteniendo le impedían ver bien al chico que tenía a tan solo unos centímetros.

Al parpadear, más lágrimas comenzaron a caer y Draco luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no secarle la cara, por no pedirle que no llore, por no abrazarla.

Pero había algo que ya no podía controlar por más fuerte que lo intentara. La dejaría hablar. Necesitaba escucharla, necesitaba tenerla cerca incluso si ella le tenía que decir que nunca lo querría.

Se miraron por unos segundos. Largos para Hermione que esperaba un sí como respuesta, cortos para Draco que quería quedarse allí por siempre. Incluso a pesar del dolor que ambos sentían. Quería congelar el tiempo y vivir para siempre en ese momento, en el que nadie más que ellos dos existían y que sólo los ojos del otro importaban. Pero sabía que era imposible y debía darle una respuesta a aquella chica que lo miraba con tanto sufrimiento en sus ojos marrones.

* * *

**Lo sientoo! Si seguía escribiendo tendria que continuarlo hasta el final de los finales. El proximo capitulo es... el final, y luego vendra un capitulo mas que es como el prologo. Pero de todas formas, como hubo algunas personas que me pidieron que escriba el final triste tambien, lo hare. Asi que habra un final alternativo que lo publicare despues del prologo feliz. Si no lo quieren leer, no importa. Lo escribire porque hubo personas que me lo pidieron :) En fin, gracias a todos por comentar y por seguir leyendo mi fic. Con cada capitulo el numero de lecturas y de favoritos aumenta y eso me pone muy feliz :) Me diverti muchisimo escribiendo este cap, y esta vez decidi cambiar un poco y puse una frase de una cancion de The killers, porque simplemente es una cancion genial. Un beso a todos!**


	14. I've been waiting to smile

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro._**

**_Título del capítulo: I've been waiting to smile. (He estado esperando por sonreír) On top of the world- Imagine Dragons._**

**_MIREN LA HORA QUE ES, POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN. JURO QUE CUANDO ESTABA POR SUBIR EL CAPITULO A LAS 7 SE ME CORTO LA LUZ HASTA RECIEN! LO SIENTO, AQUÍ ESTA!_**

* * *

Unos gritos y risas de un par de niños de segundo, comenzaron a escucharse dentro de la Biblioteca.

_- A que no te animas. _

_- ¡Claro que lo haré!_

_- Seguro que no le dices nada. Te da vergüenza.- decía otro mientras reía burlonamente._

A ninguno de los dos chicos de séptimo que se encontraban dentro del lugar les importó, ni siquiera miraron hacia la entrada a ver si podían saber quiénes eran los dueños de esas voces. Simplemente se quedaron allí, mirándose fijamente.

Pero antes de que Malfoy pudiera abrir su boca para contestar, sintió que algo o mejor dicho alguien, le tocaba el hombro repetidas veces. Se dio vuelta para ver quién era la persona más inoportuna del mundo y se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con un pequeño niño de segundo año y, aparentemente por su uniforme, de Hufflepuff.

El niño los miró a ambos y cuando miró a Hermione, ella se secó rápidamente las lágrimas que todavía tenía en las mejillas y miró hacia otro lado, ruborizándose sólo un poco.

Draco observaba curioso al niño que, al igual que Hermione, se sonrojó levemente. Carraspeó un par de veces debido a los nervios y finalmente, dijo:

- Señor Malfoy, yo… yo quería saber si me podría dar un autógrafo.

El niño miró hacia el piso luego de decir la última parte muy rápido. La cara de Malfoy seguía igual o quizás más perpleja que antes.

- ¿Un autógrafo?- dijo el rubio de Slytherin sin entender el por qué de la admiración de un niño. Y encima de otra casa.

- Sí, bueno… hemos visto el partido y me pareció una atrapada genial. Me gustaría poder jugar como usted algún día- finalizó el pequeño Hufflepuff mirándolo ahora sin tanta timidez, al mismo tiempo que le extendía un libro de Quidditch.

Malfoy lo tomó lentamente sin cambiar su expresión.

- ¿Sabes quién soy, no?

- Claro, Draco Malfoy. Ha jugado en el equipo de Slytherin desde que está en segundo.

- ¿Sabes que no soy un buen ejemplo, verdad?

- Malfoy- lo reprimió Hermione repentinamente, pero él no la miró.

- Mira, si me admiras por cómo juego Quidditch está perfecto… realmente te lo agradezco, pero no sigas mi ejemplo en las demás cosas de la vida. Ser completamente diferente a mi es lo mejor que te puede pasar. Créeme.

Ahora era el niño el que miraba un tanto confuso la situación. Draco abrió el libro y le dijo:

- ¿A dónde quieres que te firme?

- En cualquier lado está bien.

A continuación, Draco le preguntó el nombre y luego de escribirle un par de cosas, le devolvió el libro tratando de sonreír.

- ¿Quieres entrar en el equipo de Hufflepuff?

- Sí, es lo que más me gustaría- dijo el niño sonriendo.

- ¿Y en qué posición te va mejor?

- La de buscador, señor.

- Llámame Draco, o Malfoy. No hace falta que me digas señor- dijo él impacientándose un poco- Bueno, ¿y no te has presentado en las pruebas de este año?

- Sí, pero no me han aceptado.

- Bueno, quizás el año que viene. Eres muy pequeño todavía, yo he entrado en segundo porque mi padre compró el puesto- le dijo Malfoy un tanto apenado y al mismo tiempo, dándole una fugaz mirada a Hermione. Olvidándose por completo que estaban peleados.

La castaña que observaba toda la escena con una leve sonrisa, al escuchar esto se sintió libre de sonreír, aunque sea, un poco más. Y la nostalgia se reflejó en sus ojos rojos de llorar.

- Estoy seguro de que no eres malo y si no, puedes solucionarlo con práctica. Seguro te irá bien.

El niño sonrió, se lo notaba completamente feliz.

- Gracias- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

Ambos chicos se quedaron observando cómo el niño se iba, pero Malfoy interrumpió su camino y le gritó, mientras metía una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón:

- Espera. Abre la mano.

El niño se dio vuelta al mismo tiempo que frenaba su andar. Se acercó los pasos que había hecho, le hizo caso y puso su palma derecha boca arriba. Malfoy posó su mano, cerrada en un puño, unos centímetros más arriba de la del niño. Al abrirla, soltó la snitch que había atrapado en el último partido. Aquel Hufflepuff se sorprendió tanto que tuvo que abrir la boca para demostrar su asombro. Y Hermione, si bien pudo reprimir la alegría y la sorpresa, tuvo que contenerse muy fuerte por no imitar la mueca del niño.

- Toma, te la regalo- le dijo Malfoy sonriendo ante la inocente expresión de aquel chico de Hufflepuff.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, recuerda practicar y esforzarte- le dijo el rubio.

El niño estaba tan feliz con el regalo inesperado que ya no lo escuchaba, y sólo dijo:

- Sí, señor. Lo siento, Malfoy.

- Y muéstrale a tus amigos lo que te he regalado y diles que si te molestan, me ocuparé de que nunca consigan una. O incluso, puedo hacer que nunca entren en el equipo de Hufflepuff si es lo que desean.

La sonrisa de Hermione se borró. Qué mal ejemplo le estaba dando al pobre niño.

- ¡Malfoy!- volvió a decir ella está vez con enfado.

El rubio la miró sin entender el por qué de su regaño pero el niño sólo sonrió de oreja a oreja, claramente le había gustado aquella idea.

- Bueno, igual no tienes que dejar que te carguen. No por algo tan estúpido como esto. A parte si ellos fueran valientes, hubiesen venido a pedirme por sus propios medios un autógrafo- finalizó él mirando a Hermione, para comprobar que había hecho bien el trabajo. Al recibir una tímida sonrisa de parte de ella, se giró a mirar hacia la puerta de la Biblioteca, donde dos niños estaba asomados con la boca abierta observando toda la situación.

El niño miró también y sus dos amigos se escondieron. Draco le revolvió el pelo tratando de parecer amigable y el niño luego de saludarlos, salió corriendo a encontrarse con sus amigos.

Hermione estaba cruzada de brazos con los ojos rojos pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Todavía miraba hacia la puerta de la Biblioteca, aunque Draco sólo tenía ojos para ella. Después de que el niño haya desaparecido, él volvió su vista hasta donde estaba la castaña.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero pudieron escuchar:

_- Miren lo que me ha dado. ¡Su propia snitch!_

Y a continuación el grito ahogado de asombro de ambos chicos.

Los dos rieron un poco, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ellos habían sido así de pequeños e inocentes? Tanto que parecía una eternidad. Tantas cosas habían ocurrido en el medio, habían cambiado tanto. Habían tomado tantas decisiones, malas y buenas. Después de haber pasado una vida tan arriesgada y llena de dificultades.

Y allí estaban los dos. Ella esperando por una respuesta y él juntando el coraje para dársela.

Él tomó aire listo para hablar:

- Mira Hermione- comenzó él.

Pero en ese preciso momento entró un grupo de chicas de cuarto de Slytherin riendo fuertemente y comentando cosas de _'Corazón de Bruja'_ y demás temas que para Hermione, eran estúpidos y cursis.

Draco se dio vuelta con el ceño fruncido a ver quiénes eran y Hermione desvió su vista hacia el grupo. Ellas, a su vez, la miraron con cara de asco y a Draco le dedicaron una gran sonrisa que lo único que demostraba, era cuán regaladas estaban ante Draco.

Él volvió su cara hacia Hermione, aún con el ceño fruncido y fastidiado, listo para hablar. Y ahí fue cuando escuchó algo. Algo que lo irritó inmensamente. Algo que Hermione no había llegado a oír, pero que Malfoy sí y muy claramente:

_- ¿Qué hace con esa sangre sucia?_

Se dio vuelta y dio dos grandes pasos hacia la chica que había dicho eso. Se había acercado tan rápido que incluso Hermione se había asombrado.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- dijo un Draco totalmente serio.

La chica lo miró confundida y, erróneamente, le dijo mientras levantaba una mano para acariciarle el rostro:

- Ven con nosotras y deja a esa sangres-

Él le empujó la mano fuertemente y le gritó:

- ¡Escúchame bien, idiota! Ella- dijo señalando a Hermione- ni nadie que sea hija de muggles, tiene por qué escuchar como tú y tus estúpidas amigas le dicen sangre sucia. Estoy seguro de que es mucho más inteligente que tú y de hecho, es la mejor bruja que conozco de nuestra edad. Y de todas formas, si fuera idiota seguro sería mucho mejor persona que tú.

Su sangre es igual de roja que la tuya, la sucia eres tú, de hecho. Y no me importa que seas mujer. No eres digna de respeto, en absoluto.

Y para que sepas, hace poco se cumplió el primer Aniversario de una Gran Batalla Mágica que ella ayudó a ganar, y por cierto, allí fue dónde se terminó toda esta discriminación ¿entendiste?- le dijo él a los gritos mientras se llevaba un dedo índice y se golpeaba un par de veces en la sien, para representar su última pregunta. Draco le estaba gritando tanto y de tan cerca que estaba a punto de escupirle el rostro a aquella Slytherin que lo miraba aterrada.

- Así que espero no volver a escucharte nunca más, ni volver a cruzarte en ningún pasillo o en la Sala Común. Ni a ti, ni a ninguna de ustedes- dijo mirando a las demás chicas- Y si lo hago, espero que no estés hablando mal de algún hijo de Muggles porque te juro que no dudaré en lanzarte un maleficio. Y quizás no me limite a un Cruciatus.

Hermione se había acercado hasta él y lo había tomado por el brazo para alejarlo que aquella asustada chica de Slytherin. Su enojo había hecho que él se acercara tanto a la chica para gritarle en la cara, que ella había comenzado a retroceder. Hermione estaba totalmente impresionada pero le parecía que Draco ya había sobrepasado los límites de la defensa hacía rato.

- Draco- decía levemente Hermione que seguía asombrada.

Luego de unos minutos en los que él se quedó mirando casi con odio a aquellas chicas, dijo un tanto más calmado:

- Vamos, Hermione. No quiero estar en la misma habitación que estas personas tan ignorantes. Por suerte, ya me di cuenta quiénes son los que de verdad valen la pena.- dijo él sin dejar de mirarlas en ningún momento.

Tomó bruscamente a Hermione de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes se frenó tan bruscamente que Hermione casi chocó contra él. Las miró con el ceño fruncido y les dijo:

- Y para que conste, no importa todo lo que lean en su estúpida revista, ni los peinados que se hagan ni cuánto traten de arreglarse. Ella siempre será más linda que todas ustedes juntas. Y nunca, ni aunque me quedara ciego y sordo, conseguirían mi atención.

Draco volvió a retomar su marcha a un ritmo tan acelerado que a Hermione le costaba seguir. Pero él no tenía miras de soltarla, ni de hablarle tampoco. Ella podía escuchar como murmuraba insultos por doquier y cosas indescifrables. Resoplaba y seguía caminando al mismo tiempo que doblaba en pasillos que parecían aparecer de la nada debido a la velocidad que caminaban.

Hermione había notado como sus ojos grises se tornaron de un color más oscuro. Ya no era la misma mirada que le dirigía a ella siempre que hablaban. Incluso cuando se peleaban. Era una mirada dura, severa, casi con odio. Estaba desencajado.

- Draco, ¿a dónde vamos?- dijo Hermione luego de unos cuantos pasillos.

Pero él no contestaba. Y, sin importar cuántas veces recibiera la pregunta, ella sabía que no lo haría hasta que llegaran. Y así fue.

Hermione de buenas a primeras se vio parada en el medio de la Torre de Astronomía. El rubio por fin había soltado su mano y había frenado su andar desquiciado unos pasos más lejos de donde estaba la castaña ahora.

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios te-?

- Aquí no nos interrumpirá nadie. Habla- dijo él secamente mientras la miraba con esos ojos grises un poco más relajados.

Hermione inmediatamente se tensó. _"Habla" ¿Qué era eso? ¿Le estaba dando el espacio para decirle la verdad? ¿La escucharía? ¿Acababa de darle la respuesta que ella estaba esperando hace tanto tiempo sin preámbulos? Sí, eso significa "Habla" Hermione- _pensó ella, pero antes decidió que tenía que decirle algo.

- No deberías haber reaccionado así.

- ¿Y cómo querías que reaccione? Tú porque no la has escuchado.

- No, pero gracias a ti me he enterado de lo que ha dicho. Pero no puedes reaccionar así. No por defenderme a mí. Has recuperado el cariñ-

- ¿Cariño?- la interrumpió él mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa irónica- ¡Cariño, dices! Por favor, Hermione. Nunca han sentido cariño por mí. Siempre me odiaron, sólo que antes me tenían miedo y respeto. ¿O me vas a decir que Crabbe y Goyle eran mis verdaderos amigos? Yo nunca los traté como tal y ellos sólo me hablaban porque el idiota de mi padre era la mano derecha de Voldemort.

Y ahora no me tienen cariño. Simplemente me alaban porque les hice ganar una estúpida Copa de Quidditch. Pero ya verás que para la semana que viene todos se habrán olvidado.

- Aquel niño de Hufflepuff de verdad te admira. Sobre todo ahora, después de lo que has hecho.

- Bueno, él es una excepción. Pero todos los de Slytherin pueden irse a la mierda. Maldita ideología que me arruinó la vida- dijo él resoplando con el ceño fruncido- De todas formas, sé que sigues sin creer que he cambiado.

- Claro que no, Malfoy. Hace tiempo que me he dado cuenta que ya no eres el mismo. Es sólo que me costaba creerlo. Y a pesar de que lo que hiciste recién significó mucho para mí, no hacía falta que lo hicieras para que yo sepa que ya no eres aquel Draco Malfoy que conocí hace años.

- Vamos, habla.- le dijo él aún con una expresión dura en su rostro apretando los labios hasta convertilos en una delgada línea.

Y así lo hizo Hermione. Comenzó a hablar porque sabía que aquel chico quería cambiar de tema y eso sería lo mejor.

- Sí, claro- respondió ella sacudiendo levemente su cabeza. Aún aturdida por la decisión de aquel rubio.

- Yo… yo no te pediré perdón.

Draco estaba mirando hacia el cielo, a través de la arcada que había en el muro de piedra que daba al balcón de la Torre. Estaba recostado contra el muro de piedras con sus piernas cruzadas y sus manos apoyadas atrás de su espalda.

En cuanto sus oídos escucharon eso, él la miró confundido.

- No, no es lo que tú crees- le dijo ella interpretando su reacción- Me refiero a que no voy a pedirte perdón, porque no quiero que me perdones porque yo te lo pido.

Draco volvió a apartar su vista de la de ella un poco más tranquilo, pero Hermione continuó hablando:

- Lo único que quiero es que todo vuelva a ser como antes, entre nosotros. Quisiera que volviéramos a hablar y a llevarnos bien, pero sé que es imposible. Y me gustaría que, en el remoto caso de que me perdones, lo hicieras porque tú quieres y no porque yo te lo he pedido.

Es por eso que no pienso pedirte perdón. Pero quiero que sepas que de verdad lo siento muchísimo. Y no te das una idea de lo arrepentida que estoy por haberte dicho todas esas cosas.

Te dije cosas horribles, cosas que _no_ siento y que _nunca_ tendría que haber dicho. Porque de verdad no es lo que pienso. Mi inconsciente no me engañó ¿entiendes? Todo lo que dije, lo dije sin pensar. Lo dije porque sólo quería ganar la estúpida pelea que yo misma había comenzado.

Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo si me odias y no me perdonas, pero sólo quería decirte frente a frente cuán arrepentida estoy. Porque te mereces que te sea sincera. Y que por una vez, deje mi orgullo de lado.

Tienes razón… he sido una idiota, bueno en realidad, he sido más que una idiota. Sólo que no encuentro una palabra tan mala que represente lo que soy.-

Draco rió irónicamente pero no la interrumpió, y ella continuó:

- He sido una basura. Y créeme que si alguien viniese y me dijese que puedo volver el tiempo atrás y decir lo que de verdad tenía que decirte aquel día, lo haría. Sin pensarlo un segundo, aceptaría. Cueste lo que cueste.

Pero sé que no me perdonarás, porque yo tampoco perdonaría a alguien que me ha dicho durante meses que no le importa mi pasado y luego, de buenas a primeras, me lo hecha en cara.

Pero de verdad, Malfoy, ya no me importa. Lo único que me importa es lo que seas ahora, mientras hablas conmigo. Cuando me defiendes, cuando me sonríes. Cuando me das la oportunidad de escucharme a pesar de que he sido una mierda. Eso es lo único que me importa.

Tu pasado ya está, ya pasó. Tu apellido… no tiene importancia para mí cuál sea tu nombre.-

Lo único que había en la habitación, era el increíble silencio que siempre reinaba en aquel lugar. Tan alejado de todos los otros lugares del Castillo. Tan apartado y solitario. Draco no la miraba, así que Hermione continuó hablando:

- Quiero agradecerte por haberme dado la oportunidad de decirte la verdad antes de que sea más tarde. Adiós.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, un poco, sólo un poco, más aliviada que antes. Y después de dar dos pasos hacia la salida, él le dijo:

- ¿Qué me tenías que decir aquel día?

- ¿Qué?- le preguntó ella dándose vuelta.

- Sí, has dicho que me tenías que decir otra cosa el día que fuimos a hablar al baño…- él la miró como si eso hubiese sido lo único que le quedó de todo el monólogo que ella había dicho.

- No importa, ya pasó mucho tiempo- le dijo sin saber muy bien qué responder.

Él la miró alzando una ceja y ella dijo:

- En serio, ya no importa.

Comenzó a irse de nuevo, pero él volvió a hablar.

- Ahora es mi turno de hablar.

Ella se quedó de piedra y sólo logró asentir levemente con su cabeza.

- No te perdonaré.

Escuchar aquellas palabras fueron la peor tortura. Ella lo sabía, pero no estaba preparada para escucharlo. Sin embargo, no se movió de allí y el continuó hablando.

- No lo haré- dijo ahora mirándola- porque no puedo. No puedo perdonarte, porque si no, todo volverá a la normalidad. O al menos, a la normalidad que acabamos de conocer. Y eso no puede pasar.

- No entiendo- dijo ella sinceramente.

El suspiró al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia adelante y al darse un envión salía de aquella postura tan desinteresada que había tomado. Dio un paso hacia delante sin dejar de mirarla y le dijo:

- No puedes estar en mi vida, ni yo en la tuya. Somos completamente opuestos y tú no mereces que yo te haga eso.

- ¿Hacerme qué? ¿Otra vez con eso?- dijo Hermione comenzando a indignarse, Ginny tenía razón. Una vez más.

- Sí, otra vez. Nunca dejé de pensarlo Hermione y cada día que pasa, más siento que sea lo correcto.

- ¿Cómo puede estar bien alejarse de alguien? Lo entiendo, te lastimé pero desde antes que yo te dijese todo eso, tú ya no querías estar conmigo.

- Está bien cuando es por el bien de la otra persona. Está bien porque _tú_- dijo él señalándola con su dedo índice- te mereces algo mucho mejor. Vete, necesito que me dejes solo.

El cielo se iluminó, y seguido a eso ambos miraron hacia el cielo y escucharon un gran trueno. Estaba comenzando a llover. Hermione volvió su vista hacia el chico y dijo:

- No me iré, Malfoy.

- Sí, quiero que te vayas.

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se cruzó de brazos, en clara demostración de que no se iría de allí. Cualquiera pensaría que el parecido de aquella chica con una terca mula, eran idénticos.

- ¿Por qué no te vas con ese tal Coote, eh? Seguro estará esperándote.

- ¿Por qué habría de ir con Ritchie?- le dijo la castaña confundida.

- Han estado juntos todo el tiempo.

- Es un compañero de casa nada más, Malfoy. No cambies el tema.

- No quiero que estés en mi vida, Hermione. ¿Cuándo lo entenderás? Eres tan inteligente, entiendes hechizos complejísimos, pero no puedes entender que ¡no te quiero en mi vida!- dijo él levantando sus manos al cielo, por encima de su cabeza.

Draco estaba exasperado y no sabía cómo hacer para que Hermione saliera de su vida. Pero en ese momento, pensó que lo había logrado. Vio cómo los ojos de la castaña se iban llenando de lágrimas, otra vez. Y otra vez, por su culpa. Se sentía tan mal, tan basura. Apretó sus dientes y cerró sus manos en puños, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos de tanta fuerza que estaba haciendo.

Respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pasando por al lado de Hermione. Una Hermione a la que comenzaban a caerle las lágrimas por el rostro.

Y de nuevo, él volvió a oler aquel perfume que tanto le gustaba. Y de nuevo, intentó pensar que ése era el olor más feo del mundo.

Había apaciguado su andar, quería que algo lo retuviese, quería que fuese más lenta esa "despedida". Quería tardar más en separarse de ella, pero Hermione no diría nada para hacerlo volver.

El rubio se frenó y la volvió a mirar de reojo. Hermione seguía sin darse vuelta. Pero pudo escuchar un pequeño sollozo que estaba tratando de reprimir.

Draco cerró sus ojos con fuerza y comenzó a caminar. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo tratando de salir cuanto antes de allí.

Ése debía ser el final de su "relación" con Hermione.

* * *

Lo poco de su mundo que estaba recompuesto ahora que había logrado decirle una parte de la verdad a Draco, se había derrumbado otra vez. Se había derrumbado como si nunca hubiese sentido el alivio de hacía tan sólo unos minutos atrás.

Una vez más estaba completamente sola en aquel lugar, odiándose a sí misma, luchando para no llorar, para no dejarse caer en el piso.

Y de repente, algo resonó en su mente. Por fin descubrió qué era eso que sentía desde hacía tanto tiempo. Un sentimiento que se hacía más fuerte cuando él le sonreía, le hablaba, la miraba y que se había hecho más fuerte cuando él la tomó de la mano en la Biblioteca. Sólo que en ese momento tenía otras cosas en su cabeza, como para darse cuenta. Ese sentimiento del que quizás ya se había percatado, pero estaba muy concentrada en reprimirlo.

Había estado oculto adentro suyo desde hacía tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tarada de no darse cuenta, tan ciega por elección? No sólo era la culpa y la tristeza de haber perdido a Draco lo que venía sintiendo.

Hermione levantó la vista con los ojos llorosos y se dio cuenta de algo: Ya no podía vivir sin él. Quería sentirlo cerca suyo todo el tiempo. Quería sentir aquella sensación de nervios y felicidad mezclados. Quería sentir aquel cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago cuando él le sonreía. Quería volver a sentir su piel, su perfume. Quería mirarlo a los ojos todos los días. Quería volver a abrazarlo, pero lo que más deseaba era volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Y esta vez, no se echaría atrás. Aunque para eso, necesitaba decirle toda la verdad.

Hermione se dio vuelta, pero él ya no estaba. Salió corriendo y bajó aquellas escaleras tan rápido que creyó que se caería. Pero no le importó, siguió corriendo. Debía encontrarlo.

Estaba lloviendo demasiado, y hacía calor, debido a que ya estaban en primavera. Pero no había tiempo de pensar en el clima. No ahora, al menos.

Hermione bajaba de a dos escalones, tampoco tenía tiempo para ser cuidadosa. Llegó al final de la escalera y miró hacia ambas direcciones. No había rastros de él, así que corrió hacia uno de los extremos del pasillo, se asomó y no había nadie allí. Salió corriendo hacia la otra punta, pero nada. Se dio vuelta recostándose en la pared y se llevó una mano a su frente cerrando sus ojos. La presionó con fuerza contra su cabeza, conteniendo las ganas de golpearse por haber tardado tanto. Por haber sido tan idiota.

Cuando sintió el suficiente dolor, bajó su mano y al abrir los ojos, miró hacia el Patio de Transformaciones. ¿Había alguien allí? ¿Debajo de la lluvia? Hermione achicó sus ojos para ver mejor al mismo tiempo que daba unos pasos cautelosos hacia la arcada. Se agarró de aquel marco de piedra sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. ¿Estaba alucinando o acaso era él?

Sonrió al mismo tiempo que largaba parte de su aire contenido. No podía creer que él estuviera ahí. Parado a unos pasos de ella. Lo había encontrado y ésta vez, no lo dejaría ir.

Salió al patio y al cabo de cinco pasos tenía mojado gran parte de su pelo. Estaba lloviendo torrencialmente y Draco ya estaba empapado. Pero no sólo tenía la cara mojada por la lluvia. Aquel chico de Slytherin estaba llorando silenciosamente.

Con la cara empapada y temblando de frío, Hermione le dijo, o mejor dicho le gritó:

* * *

- ¡Te perdono!

Él se dio vuelta rápidamente. Nunca había escuchado llegar a nadie. Y allí estaba ella, mirándolo intensamente debajo de semejante lluvia.

- ¿Perdonarme qué?- dijo él en un tono bastante alto ya que el ruido de la lluvia lo tapaba.

Pero ella no contestó. Simplemente se acercó dos pasos más hacia el chico, y dijo:

- No creo ni una de todas tus palabras. Ni pienso hacerlo, Draco Malfoy. Y no voy a dejar que des un paso más hasta que entiendas que tú no tienes nada de malo. Y yo ya soy grande como para decidir por mí misma, quién está en mi vida y quién no.

Te perdono.- volvió a repetir ella.

- ¿Qué cosa me perdonas?

- Todas las estupideces que acabas de decir, te perdono. Si no lo hago ahora, pasará un mes más hasta que volvamos a hablar. Y dentro de un mes, el año terminará y no nos veremos nunca más si no lo arreglamos antes.

Quiero que solucionemos esto de una vez, Malfoy. Cada vez que hablamos, empeoramos todo. Y no pienso pasar otro mes sufriendo por nuestras idioteces.

Él la miraba muy confundido. Nunca la había visto tan desquiciada. Suspiró y le dijo:

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te enfermarás.

- No me moveré hasta que entiendas cómo son las cosas.

La lluvia caía con más fuerza ahora, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba ya. Si no hubiese sido por la corta distancia que los separaba, se hubiese hecho dificultoso verse.

- Yo las entiendo perfectamente, Hermione. Tú tienes que hacer tu vida. Sin mí, ¿entiendes? Tienes que seguir adelante y hacer de cuenta que nunca ha pasado todo esto. Yo no te he dicho lo que siento por ti, ni tampoco tienes que acordarte que he cambiado. Sólo sigue adelante.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? ¿Cómo quieres que siga adelante cuando me he enamorado de ti?- le espetó ella casi a los gritos empapada por completo, al mismo tiempo que daba un paso más hacia adelante, acortando la ya corta distancia que había entre ambos.

Quedaron a unos centímetros y Draco vio cómo comenzaban a caer más lágrimas del rostro de aquella chica. Lágrimas que se confundían con gotas de lluvia.

Debido a que la tormenta había levantado el calor que recibió el suelo aquella tarde, y la lluvia que caía era una lluvia calurosa, el agua que había comenzado a caer por el cuello de Hermione hacía que su perfume comenzara a hacerse más fuerte. Al acortar aquella distancia, Draco pudo oler aquel aroma que tanto adoraba.

Pero no, no podía ser. Seguro que su inconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada. El ruido de la lluvia lo había hecho escuchar mal. _¿Qué había dicho? ¿Enamorado? _

Ningún sonido salió de la boca de Malfoy, ni aunque él hubiese querido. Sólo la miró a los ojos sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Eso era lo que debía decirte el otro día! Yo iba a decirte que no quería que me esperes más… pero porque ya había tomado una decisión. Y luego… luego todo salió mal, por mi culpa, claro. Y de repente, nos habíamos peleado y no podía creerlo. Se me había ido todo a la mierda y… y no importaba lo que hiciese, tú no me dirigirías la palabra nunca más y un día, estaba en el baño…- Hermione se frenó, omitiría contarle que había estado llorando por él- y vino Astoria a hablar conmigo…- Draco la miró más sorprendido que antes, ésa parte de la historia no la sabía- y me dijo… me dijo que no te hiciera sufrir, que no te lo merecías. Y es verdad, es totalmente cierto. No te mereces sufrir pero tampoco podía decirte lo que sentía, porque no me escuchabas.

- No me lo hubieses dicho hoy tampoco- dijo él tratando de sonar normal pero no pudo evitar que se notase el tono de reproche en su voz.

- Porque soy una idiota. Y no fue hasta hace unos minutos, cuando me dejaste sola otra vez en la Torre de Astronomía que me he dado cuenta de que no quiero perderte. No otra vez. Y sé que ya no importa, porque no quieres "arruinar" mi vida- dijo ella haciendo el gesto de las comillas en el aire- Y sé que nunca estarás conmigo. Pero entiende que tú no arruinas mi vida.

Esto- dijo agarrando su brazo izquierdo al mismo tiempo que arremangaba su camisa para dejar visible la Marca. Pasó dos dedos por encima de aquella cosa que, ahora, era como una cicatriz. La intensa lluvia había hecho que la temperatura bajara rápidamente, y el viento que se había levantado hacían que Hermione tuviera las manos congeladas, pero ninguno se daba cuenta de aquel detalle- No me importa.- continuó ella soltándolo y volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos- Puedo vivir con eso, pero lo que ya no puedo hacer es vivir sin ti, y lo siento si he tardado tanto en darme cuenta.

Pero si verdad me perdonas, dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que debo estar contigo. Por favor, Draco, tienes que entender qu-

- Si sigues hablando, ¡todo cambiará! Y ya no podrás sacarme de tu vida._ Nunca más._- la interrumpió bruscamente él a los gritos para hacerse oír sobre la lluvia.

Hermione se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, y luego dijo:

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo más tengo que hablar para que te des cuenta que no dejaré que salgas de mi vida, _nunca más_?

Hermione tragó fuerte tratando de eliminar el gran nudo en la garganta que se le había formado. En una milésima de segundo, aquel chico había tomado por la cintura a la chica con uno de sus brazos, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo hasta que ningún milímetro los separase, su otra mano la colocó en la mejilla de la castaña y sin esperar un segundo más, la besó. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos al tocar la piel y la ropa mojada del otro. Aunque aquella sensación no se debía solamente a eso.

Hermione levantó sus brazos y los colocó arriba de los hombros de Draco. Luego de unos segundos ya no pudo contener su felicidad y sonrió en medio del beso. Porque nada importaba más que ellos dos. Y por fin estaba sucediendo algo que habían soñado por tanto tiempo y nunca creyeron posible.

Draco sintió como ella sonreía y no pudo evitar ser contagiado por la felicidad de aquella Gryffindor que tanto amaba. No podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando. Y lo mejor era que ella no se había alejado como la primera vez. Ni tenía miras de hacerlo tampoco. Presa de la efusiva felicidad del momento, tomó con más fuerza a Hermione por la cintura y la levantó unos veinte centímetros del suelo.

Ella rió como lo hacía cuando de verdad era feliz y se quedaron mirando por unos largos segundos, con sus frentes juntas y una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Una sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos.

Hermione estaba de nuevo con los pies en el suelo, aunque ninguno de los dos lo había notado. Su alrededor ya no existía para ellos. Ni el ruido de la lluvia, ni la lluvia misma que los seguía empapando.

Draco escuchó dos palabras que en una misma oración, dichas por Hermione y dirigidas hacia él, formaban lo más hermoso e inverosímil que él podría haber escuchado alguna vez. Pero era real. Aquella situación estaba ocurriendo, y no era un sueño del que pronto despertaría. No esta vez.

- Te amo- le dijo ella con una mano en su mejilla y con la otra apartando un mechón rubio que caía sobre la frente de Draco.

Él no respondió, pero hizo algo que para Hermione fue más importante.

Sin alejarse un solo centímetro de ella, él tomó el brazo de Hermione y arremangó su sweater, hasta que la cicatriz de su brazo quedó visible.

Llevó sus labios hasta la herida de Hermione y le dio un beso en el lastimado. Cerró los ojos y una lágrima cayó por su rostro, pero ahí estaba ella a su lado, para sacarle, de ahora en más, cualquier rastro de tristeza que él manifestara.

Con el dorso de su mano secó aquella lágrima que, de todas formas, ya se había confundido con las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre el rostro del rubio.

Cuando él abrió sus ojos, lo primero y único que vio, fue a Hermione mirándolo con ternura. Ella se acercó lo suficiente como para darle un beso en su mejilla y acto seguido, lo abrazó.

Nunca nadie lo había abrazado de ésa forma. Nunca nadie lo había abrazado tan fuerte. Sólo ella lo había hecho aquel día en la Lechucería. Pero no se comparaba con éste abrazo.

Ella apoyó su mentón en el hombro del chico, y él rozó su nariz contra el cuello de la chica. Hermione inspiró el aroma que brotaba de aquel blanco cuello, al mismo tiempo que el roce con la nariz de Draco le provocaba un gran y placentero escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

Se quedaron un largo rato. Abrazados debajo de la gran lluvia.

Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y disfrutaban del momento como si esos fueran los últimos minutos de vida, pero algo los sacó de aquella paz que sentían. Un fuerte trueno se había hecho escuchar en los terrenos de Hogwarts y ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo. Se separaron de aquel abrazo y con una gran sonrisa, Draco dijo:

- Creo que debemos entrar, ahora.

Ella no contesto nada, simplemente lo tomó de la mano y se metieron adentro del castillo. En ese momento, ambos se dieron cuenta del frío que sentían, entonces Hermione sacó su varita e hizo un hechizo no verbal, y al instante la ropa de ambos estaba seca. Y ellos comenzaron a sentir calor de nuevo en su cuerpo. Se miraron unos largos segundos sonriendo hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio:

- ¿Entonces me perdonas todo lo que te he dicho?

Draco no le contestó. Sólo le tomó la mano a Hermione y le dio un beso en el dorso.

Le sonrió y sin decir nada más ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor. Ambos entraron como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo. Aunque sabían que nadie lo vería así. Es decir, Hermione Granger entrando de la mano con su peor enemigo y Draco Malfoy, entrando de la mano con la chica que tanto había odiado, no era algo que se veía todos los días.

Muchos habían mirado hacia la puerta para ver quiénes eran los que estaban entrando, y de repente el Gran Comedor quedó en silencio. Las personas que no se habían dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, poco a poco comenzaron a mirar hacia el lugar dónde todos estaban mirando. Y de repente una ola de murmullos se hizo audible en aquel lugar, pero a ellos no les importó.

Se podía ver la cara de orgullo y suficiencia consigo misma de Ginny, e incluso la sonrisa de Astoria Greengrass en la otra punta del lugar. La decepción evidente en el rostro de Coote y la mirada fugaz de "Ya era hora" de la Profesora, que ahora era la Directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione sintió como Draco apretaba incluso un poco más fuerte su mano. Y ella le devolvió la repentina fuerza del agarre, y él pudo sentirse completamente feliz y lleno, por primera vez en su vida.

* * *

**No me alcanzan las palabras para pedirles perdóoon! En serio, sé que dije que subiría el miércoles y también sé que dije que lo subiría el jueves en todo caso. Y por supuesto que sé que hoy es viernes. Pero he tenido mucho trabajo y siempre volvía a las 8 de la noche a mi casa, entre que me bañaba, comía y todo, era imposible subir un capítulo. Y aparte siempre me gusta hacerlo con tiempo. Y bueno acá estamos, a viernes, pero hoy sí llegué temprano a mi casa porque al fin terminé el trabajo que estaba haciendo, así que, como siempre, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que haya sido el final que querían. Todavía falta el prólogo y el final alternativo que subiré en las siguientes semanas. Ya se me han ocurrido varios one shoots para mi nuevo proyecto así que estoy súper contenta por ese lado (: aunque estoy triste porque solo faltan dos publicaciones para terminar con este fic, pero bueno. No saben lo feliz que me hizo recibir TANTOS comentarios como en el capítulo anterior. Incluso he ganado nuevos y grandes lectores, que por supuesto son más que bienvenidos! Me he extendido un poco pero les digo lo último y ya. Este capítulo me ha hecho acordar mucho a la canción de Adele, One and only. Hermosa canción y sobre todo, hermosa letra. Pega mucho con esta historia así que, si quieren leerla acá les dejo el link de la canción traducida es/adele/one-and-only/699317/**

**Un beso a todos, ya los quiero ajaja. Perdón de nuevo! Lo bueno se hace esperar (? No, en serio, espero que les haya gustado. Y conste que podría haber cortado el capítulo antes de que Hermione saliera de la Torre, pero he sido súper buena y no lo hice. A parte no se pueden quejar. Tiene 6222 palabras y 16 hojas de Word. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! (:**

**Ah y por supuesto MILES de gracias por la espera y por todooos los comentarios que he tenido :D Me hacen muy feliz.**


	15. You've got the love

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro._**

**Título del capítulo: You've got the love. (Tu tienes el amor) You've got the love- The Florence + Machine.**

**_Agradecimientos abajo._**

* * *

Entró a la cocina sigilosamente, y se fue acercando a la chica lo más despacio que pudo. Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros, la abrazó por la cintura al mismo tiempo que le dijo al oído casi en un susurro:

- Hermione.

Ella se sobresaltó y se dio vuelta con el ceño fruncido a pesar de que él no la había soltado todavía. Lo miró y le dijo:

- Nunca vas a dejar de hacer eso, ¿no?

- Sabes muy bien que podría asustarte peor, pero ya no lo grito. Así que deberías agradecer la consideración. Aunque no te preocupes que en un tiempo, volveré a hacerlo a los gritos.

- Tú sabes muy bien que odio que hagas eso.

- ¿Y por qué crees que lo sigo haciendo?- le respondió él con una sonrisa en sus labios, tratando de parecer inocente.

A Hermione le dio mucha ternura ya que parecía un niño pequeño haciendo su travesura del día, pero tenía que mostrar que seguía molesta.

Se dio vuelta deseando que su hijo se parezca a él y siguió haciendo, según él, complejos hechizos con su varita para preparar la comida.

- Hermione- volvió a llamarla él, ahora apoyado en la mesada de al lado.

- ¿Qué?- dijo ella aún un tanto molesta y con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando estabas celosa de Astoria?

- No- dijo Hermione sin mirarlo, pero tratando de sonar convincente, y agregó- Nunca estuve celosa de ella.

- Claro que sí. Hasta que habló contigo y te diste cuenta que sólo quería ser mi amiga.

- Pues no me acuerdo de eso, aunque sí me acuerdo de ti diciéndome que me vaya con Coote.

- Y sí, eras más feliz con él que conmigo- dijo él totalmente indignado con la situación.

- No creo, si no, no estaría aquí hoy ¿no?

- No sé, no sé. Pero con él te reías más- dijo Draco Malfoy haciendo girar su varita entre los dedos.

- No puedo creer que aún, después de tanto tiempo, estés celoso, Malfoy.

- No estoy celoso, _Granger_- dijo él haciendo énfasis en su apellido.

Ella rió con ironía.

- "No estoy celoso"- le dijo Hermione en tono de burla tratando de imitar inútilmente la voz del rubio- por favor, Malfoy, ¿a quién quieres engañar?- le preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

- Nunca vas a dejar de llamarme por mi apellido ¿no?

Ella aparentó meditarlo por unos segundos, mirando un punto inexistente y llevándose una mano hacia el mentón, y luego le respondió:

- No, es una costumbre que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo. Malfoy.- le repitió apropósito.

Él puso los ojos en blanco pero al mismo tiempo, sacó a relucir una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Estoy seguro que si ella no hubiese hablado contigo, tú la seguirías odiando.

Hermione lo miró confundida. Ya se había olvidado del tema anterior.

- Astoria- dijo él sin miramientos.

- Oh- respondió ella mientras volvía a su actividad- Sí, es muy probable… aunque nunca la odié- agregó rápidamente lo último tratando de que aquel chico no se haya dado cuenta de su desliz.

- Por supuesto que no. Simplemente eras capaz de lanzarle una maldición.

- ¡Claro que no!

Draco simplemente la miró alzando una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Sólo esperó a que ella comenzara su monólogo. Y ella, notando aquella mirada, comenzó a hablar tal y como Draco sabía que lo haría:

- Bueno, ¿qué quieres? Ella de la noche a la mañana había conseguido que tú le hables. Podía hablar contigo todo el tiempo, te veía todo el tiempo. Te reías más con ella en una tarde que conmigo en ocho años. Ella podía estar todo el día contigo si quería.

- Tú también podías- dijo él tratando de aguantar la risa debido al repentino enojo de su mujer que movía su varita de un lado para el otro con una fuerza innecesaria.

- No, estábamos peleados.

- No, Hermione. Tú te habías alejado porque querías. Y luego sí nos peleamos… pero eso fue luego.

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco y resopló.

- Cállate, siempre andaba contigo para todos lados. Era bonita, inteligente, de Slytherin y sangre pura- dijo enumerando con sus dedos.

- ¡Ey!- le gritó enojado él- Ya no me importaba la sangre. Y lo sabes.

- Sí, ahora sí lo sé y estoy segura de eso, pero en ese momento no. Estaba confundida todavía.

- Y todos decían que eras la bruja más inteligente de nuestra edad. Por favor- dijo Draco bajando el tono de voz, poniendo los ojos en blanco y mirando hacia otra dirección, haciéndose el desentendido.

Con un leve movimiento de su varita, Hermione hizo que una zanahoria le pegase directo a Draco en la cabeza.

- ¡Eh! Me dolió- le dijo mientras se frotaba el lugar donde le había pegado.

- Era la idea…

Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa burlona y siguió cocinando.

- En serio, nunca pude entender como estuviste tanto tiempo sin mí- dijo él dándole un mordisco a la zanahoria.

Ella lo miró sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Él se estaba mirando las uñas de la mano que tenía libre, haciéndose el desinteresado. A pesar del tiempo, Malfoy nunca iba a poder sacar ése lado Slytherin. Tenía la necesidad de mostrar su egocentrismo, al menos una vez cada tanto.

- ¡Já! ¿Perdón? Yo soy la que no puede creer que hayas estado lejos de mí tanto tiempo, y hayas sobrevivido. ¿Te acuerdas que me dejaste de hablar por semanas? ¡Semanas! Qué tipo tan ridículo.

- Pues te recuerdo que luego fuiste tú la que se alejó. - Sí y cuando te volví a hablar, nos peleamos- le dijo ella sonriendo frustradamente.

Draco rió levemente y comenzó a mirarla de los pies a la cabeza, deteniéndose en dos lugares.

La primer parada fue en la panza de aquella chica. Tres meses de embarazo habían hecho que creciera considerablemente. Allí adentro se encontraba su primer hijo. Aquel niño que tendría una madre maravillosa y crecería en una gran familia. Aquel niño que Draco ansiaba tanto ver, abrazar y besar. No cometería ninguno de los errores que había cometido su padre con él.

Siguió su recorrido y luego se detuvo en la gran sonrisa que todavía se asomaba en el rostro de Hermione.

_Realmente es perfecta_- pensó Draco.

- ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así?- le reprochó ella notando la mirada que él le dedicaba.

- ¿Así cómo?

- ¡Así!

- No te miro de ninguna forma en especial.

Pero lo cierto era que sí la miraba de manera especial. Ella era la única persona que se había ganado esa mirada tan extraña en el rostro de un Malfoy. Una mirada cálida, llena de amor. Puro amor y totalmente sincero. Una mirada llena de ternura y felicidad.

- Sí lo haces, y sabes que me pone nerviosa.

- ¿Todavía, Hermione?- le preguntó él, un tanto cansado.

- Sí, todavía.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos? ¿Ocho? No puede ser que te sigas poniendo nerviosa cuando te miro.

- ¿Ocho años nada más? Wow, para mí ya han pasado como cincuenta. Eso es señal de que mi paciencia se está agotando, Malfoy.

- Nunca dejarás de soportarme, Granger.

- Si te sigues comportando así, créeme que lo haré. Y te golpearé como en tercero…

- Cállate- dijo él con un dejo de rencor en su voz- No podrías vivir un día sin mí.

- He vivido bien hasta los 18, sólo es cuestión de hacer un poco de memoria.

Hermione terminó de cocinar y limpiar el lugar, se dio vuelta y se apoyó contra la mesada, mirando a su marido con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Draco se acercó hasta que sólo unos centímetros lo separasen de aquella chica castaña.

Apoyó sus manos en la mesada a los costados de Hermione, impidiendo que ella se escapase.

- Pero luego, has conocido lo que es vivir conmigo, con mis besos, mis abrazos, mis caricias… Ya no podrías alejarte. Eso es obvio, pero si tanto insistes, puedes quedarte conmigo para siempre.

Cuando comenzó a acercarse para darle un beso, ella miró rápidamente su varita. Pero antes de que pudiese llegar a agarrarla y molestar a Draco con algún hechizo aturdidor, él la empujó con su mano haciendo que cayese al piso.

- ¡Ey! Eso es trampa, no puedes tirar mi varita.

- Lo siento, no la he visto- dijo él sin sentirlo realmente- De todas formas, ya no puedes Desaparecerte por Scorpius.

- No pensaba hacer eso. Y no se llamará Scorpius. Sácatelo de la cabeza.

Hermione alzó una ceja y él sólo le sonrió de costado.

- Lo que digas, Granger. Lo que digas.- dijo dándole la razón como a los locos.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que ya no soy Granger?- dijo ella abriendo los ojos más de lo común y mirándolo como si hubiese descubierto el mundo.

- Lo sé, pero es una costumbre que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo- le respondió él imitando la respuesta de la chica que tenía enfrente, y a continuación le robó un corto beso.

- Eres insoportable.

- ¿Yo? Tú eres la mujer más insufrible del mundo y nadie te dice nada.

- Y tú eres la persona más arrogante y creída que he conocido.

- Por eso te has casado conmigo ¿no? Admítelo, somos perfectos el uno para el otro. No importa lo que digas, sabes que es así.

- Sólo he aceptado casarme contigo, porque me ha dado pena decirte que no cuando me lo propusiste.

- ¡Oye!- dijo él un tanto dolido al mismo tiempo que soltaba la mesada, se hacía unos pasos hacia atrás y se cruzaba de brazos.

Hermione rió con ganas y con una sonrisa en su rostro, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de aquel rubio que ya no la miraba.

Ella debía mirarlo unos centímetros más para arriba por la diferencia de altura, pero de todas formas, él ya no la estaba mirando y seguía con sus brazos cruzados.

- Mírame.

Si bien había veces en las que ella le pedía que deje de mirarla, había otras en las que tenía la necesidad de volver a encontrarse con aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

- Mírame- volvió a repetir ella, teniendo éxito esa segunda vez.

Ella le acarició el rostro comprobando que la persona que tenía enfrente era real, era tangible y que no se esfumaría de entre sus brazos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su sonrisa se borró y le dijo:

- A veces sigo sin creer todo esto. Me resulta increíble. Es decir, _nunca lo hubiese imaginado._ Es como si fuese un sueño del que pronto nos despertaremos y luego tendremos que comenzar ese séptimo año otra vez.

- ¿Qué? ¿A caso te arrepientes de que las cosas hayan sucedido así?

- No, para nada. Pero no puedes negarme que todo haya dejado de ser raro. Date vuelta, no Draco, es una forma retórica de decir las cosas- agregó ella con ternura ya que él, en efecto, se había dado vuelta para mirar algo que no había- Date vuelta y mira tu vida. ¿Te hubieses creído, no sé, a los quince años que ibas a terminar conmigo?

- Soy para ti, querida. Tarde o temprano íbamos a terminar juntos.

- Vamos, te hablo en serio, Malfoy.- dijo ella seriamente.

- No, _Granger_- dijo él en tono obvio- Sabes que ni siquiera puedo creer ahora que me ames.

- Pues sí, lo hago.

Le respondió Hermione mientras que con su brazo derecho agarraba el brazo izquierdo de Draco y lo ponía en su cintura y luego de repetir la acción con el otro brazo, volvió a hablar.

- Dejar de lado todo y quedarme contigo ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida a pesar de que seas un molesto- le dio un beso en la mejilla- y egocéntrico- un beso en la otra- que me asuste siempre- otro en la nariz-Incluso cuando estoy- uno más en la frente- embarazada. Te amo- le dijo mientras se ponía en puntas de pie y lo besaba tiernamente, ahora sí, en los labios.

- No tanto como yo a ti.- dijo él sonriéndole.

La tomó con más fuerza de la cintura y a continuación la subió a la mesada. La besó con pasión, como siempre lo hacía y luego de unos minutos sus besos comenzaron a hacerse más desenfrenados.

Se besaban sin control mientras las prendas de ropa de ambos caían en cualquier rincón de la cocina como la varita de Hermione lo había hecho minutos atrás. Y allí estaban los dos. Amándose una vez más sin cansarse de la vida que llevaban juntos. Sin dejar de tratarse mal aunque fuese en broma. Y después de tantos años, seguían sin creer con quién estaban casados, y cómo la vida los había sorprendido a ambos.

* * *

**CURSI CURSI CURSI, QUE ASCO.**

**Miren que buena soy que publico 5 dias despues solamente! No pensaba actualizar hoy, pero dije, bueno, que mas da? JAJAJA espero que les guste el final que le di, y no se pierdan la proxima actualizacion porque sera el final alternativo (que sera triste). No es obligatorio que lo lean, pero me gustaria recibir algunas criticas, como siempre :) **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**MIL GRACIAS A TODOS! Como no se si todos vayan a leer el proximo capitulo (algunos me dijeron que no lo harian) les quiero agradecer a todos! A cada uno de ustedes que leyo mi fic, a pesar de que no hayan comentado, a todos los que lo agregaron a favoritos, y a TODOS los que comentaron, haya sido una o mil veces. Pero sobre todo, MIL GRACIAS a estas personas:**

**DeinoO-Dragomir, Caroone, LucyTheMarauder (a quien se le ocurrio la idea de incluir un Draco Malfoy celoso, yo le agregue mi toque pero la idea original fue suya), ivettee92 y a jospi90!**

**Perdon si me olvido de alguien, los amo y quiero que sepan que cada uno de los mails de Potterfics, con un nuevo comentario, me sacaban una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Incluso en mis peores dias!**

**Y quien mejor puede expresar lo que siento hacia ustedes? Por supuesto, la Gran JK Rowling (no crean que me comparo con ella, solo creo que es el agradecimiento mas acorde y que resume todo)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este final, porque yo fui muy feliz escribiendo este cap. No solo este cap, todo el fic completo!Para el que quiera, nos vemos en el proximo y super uultimo cap de este fic! :) Un beso a todos y gracias otra vez. **


	16. Goodbye my lover

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro**

**Título del capítulo: Goodbye my lover. (Adiós mi amor.) ****_Goodbye my lover. _****James Blunt.**

* * *

¿Había alguien allí? ¿Debajo de la lluvia? Hermione achicó sus ojos para ver mejor al mismo tiempo que daba unos pasos cautelosos hacia la arcada. Se agarró de aquel marco de piedra sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. ¿Estaba alucinando o acaso era él?

Sonrió al mismo tiempo que largaba parte de su aire contenido. No podía creer que él estuviera ahí. Parado a unos pasos de ella. Lo había encontrado y está vez, no lo dejaría ir.

Salió al patio y al cabo de cinco pasos tenía mojado gran parte de su pelo. Estaba lloviendo torrencialmente y Draco ya estaba empapado. Pero no sólo tenía la cara mojada por la lluvia. Aquel chico de Slytherin estaba llorando silenciosamente.

Con la cara empapada y temblando de frió, Hermione le dijo, o mejor dicho le gritó:

- ¡Te perdono!

Él se dio vuelta rápidamente. Nunca había escuchado llegar a nadie. Y allí estaba ella, mirándolo intensamente debajo de semejante lluvia.

- ¿Perdonarme qué?- dijo él en un tono bastante alto ya que el ruido de la lluvia lo tapaba.

Pero ella no contestó. Simplemente se acercó dos pasos más hacia el chico, y dijo:

- No creo ni una de todas tus palabras. Ni pienso hacerlo, Draco Malfoy. Y no voy a dejar que des un paso más hasta que entiendas que tú no tienes nada de malo. Y yo ya soy grande como para decidir por mí misma, quién está en mi vida y quién no.

Te perdono.- volvió a repetir ella.

- No tienes nada que perdonarme porque no pienso pedirte disculpas por lo que dije. Es lo que siento y punto.- dijo él tragando fuerte.

Ella lo miraba confusa.

- No, tú lo dices porque no me quieres "arruinar" la vida.- le respondió ella haciendo aquel gesto con los dedos de ambas manos en el aire.

- Claro que no. Quizás antes era por eso, pero ahora es mi vida la que no quiero arruinar contigo en ella- dijo aquel chico con cara de pocos amigos. Aunque por dentro se moría por lo que sus oídos escuchaban de su voz. De su _propia _voz.

Hermione apretó los dientes y tragó con fuerza para reprimir un nuevo nudo amenazante.

- No, pero tú-

Ella se negaba a creer en lo que aquel chico le decía, aunque lo decía tan convincentemente.

- Yo nada, Granger. Ya no quiero que estés en mi vida. Maldita sea ¿cuándo vas a entenderlo?

- Pero yo… ¡yo te amo!

Aquel chico de Slytherin abrió los ojos más de lo normal. No podía creer eso que estaba escuchando. Por Merlín ¿cómo habían llegado a eso?

Se dio vuelta y caminó dos grandes pasos, sólo para alejarse de la castaña. Tenía suerte de que estuviese lloviendo tan fuerte, eso ocultaba las grandes lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

Sintió una manó en el hombro y lentamente se dio vuelta. Tomó aire y soltó:

- Pues no me interesa, ya no al menos. Quiero que te olvides de mí, de todo este año… de todas las palabras que te he dicho, absolutamente todas. Quiero que hagas de cuenta que yo no existo en tu vida. Que nunca existí y quiero que desaparezcas de la mía.

Draco no podía mirarla, porque si no, aquellas palabras tan horribles nunca saldrían de sus labios. Pero él debía hacerlo. Porque era un ex-mortífago, tenía un pasado espantoso. Cualquier lugar donde fuera, era mal recibido, mal observado. Y nadie se esforzaba por disimular las miradas despectivas o por hablar más bajo.

Era espantoso, pero él se lo merecía. Él y su familia lo merecían, pero no Hermione. ¿Y cómo la verían si ella estuviese con él? Nunca podría permitirlo.

Un gran sollozo de parte de la castaña, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero aún así no la miró.

- Olvídate de mí, Hermione- nunca había pronunciado un nombre con tanto sentimiento como lo hacía cada vez que la llamaba. Lo dijo como si ésa, fuera la última vez que se lo diría. Sintió que jamás volvería a llamarla por su nombre- No quiero verte nunca más. Haz de cuenta, durante estas semanas, que no nos conocemos. Yo haré mi vida, y tú… tú sigue adelante. Porque es tu deber- finalizó él con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba un punto lejano de la entrada del Castillo, consciente de que dos ojos marrones lo miraban con absoluto dolor.

Comenzó a caminar hacia aquel lugar, pero por enésima vez en la noche, la voz de aquella persona que tanto amaba, lo frenó.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?- dijo ella entra lágrimas y sollozos- ¿Cómo puedes decirme que me amas un día y luego… que no quieres verme nunca más?

Draco cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Se dio vuelta para contestar algo que, seguramente, no sentía.

Pero ella fue más rápida que él, y volvió a hablar:

- No te creo, Draco.

En dos grandes pasos, lo alcanzó y poniendo ambas manos en la cara del rubio, lo besó. Lo besó como jamás lo habían besado, y él la correspondió. Ella no estaba loca ni se lo estaba imaginando. Él también la estaba besando.

Pero de un momento a otro, Draco se había hecho un paso atrás. Ella lo miró confundida, pero con esperanzas. Esperanzas de que ese beso lo haya hecho recapacitar.

Él negó con la cabeza y le dijo:

- No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más.

Aunque ella, desobedeciendo la orden volvió a acercarse, pero él la frenó antes de que sus labios volviesen a juntarse.

- ¡No puedes decirme todo lo que me has dicho! Sé que es mentira- estalló ella finalmente.

Más lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Hermione.

- ¿Por qué habría de mentirte? ¿Te es muy difícil creer que alguien te esté rechazando?

- ¡En este caso sí! Y sé que es por tu pasado. ¡Pero me importa tres carajos lo que hayas sido, tu apellido o lo que sea!

- No dirás lo mismo cuando hablen mal de ti en todos los lugares a donde vayas. No dirás lo mismo cuando ya no te quieran, sólo por estar saliendo con un Malfoy.

Aquel rubio acababa de rendirse por completo, había abandonado aquel papel lleno de mentiras que había comenzado a interpretar unos minutos atrás.

- ¿Y por qué habría eso de importarme? Si estoy contigo, es suficiente.

- No, no lo será. Quizás lo sea el primer mes, pero luego, ya no dirás lo mismo.

- ¿Y qué sabes tú de lo que diré? Si ni siquiera nos estas dando una oportunidad.

- ¡No podemos estar juntos!- dijo él gritando por primera vez en la noche- ¡Ya vete! No soporto verte un minuto más.

- Por favor- le dijo ella en un susurro, al cabo de unos largos segundos de silencio mirándose a los ojos.

Hermione no supo cómo ni cuándo, pero sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar. Temblaba tanto que fue perdiendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para estar en pie. Y de un minuto a otro, se vio arrodillada en el frío y mojado piso de piedra del Patio de Transformaciones. En el trayecto había arrastrado al chico que tenía en frente. Ella lo sostenía de los brazos, aferrándose a él cómo si eso fuera suficiente para que no se fuese a escapar de su vida.

Él no pudo contenerse más y le acarició la mejilla. No podría decirse quién de los dos estaba sufriendo más. Y él habló, rindiéndose por completo ante aquella chica que lo miraba tan dolorosamente:

- Me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo, Hermione. Con el simple hecho de… de respirar, y no te imaginas lo que es saber que tú también me amas. Pero no podemos estar juntos. Seré feliz sabiendo que tú has seguido con tu vida.

- ¿Y qué hay de mi felicidad? Tú eres mi felicidad, Draco. Moriría por ti, todos los días.

- No, estás confundida.

- No, no lo estoy. Créeme, sé muy bien lo que quiero y por qué lo quiero.

- Tú debes seguir adelante -continuó él haciendo de cuenta que no la había escuchado- Entiéndelo. No me hagas volver a decir cosas horribles que ambos sabemos que no nos llevaran a ningún lado. Por favor, quiero pedirte otra cosa. No me odies, algún día entenderás por qué lo hago.

- No lo haré, nunca podré entenderlo. Pero tampoco te odiaré. ¿Cómo podría odiar a la persona que más amo en el mundo?- finalizó ella en un susurro al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se perdían en el piso de piedra.

Ella ya no lloraba. Pero no lo hacía porque su asombro era más grande que la tristeza.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, Draco la había ayudado a pararse y la había arrastrado hasta el interior del castillo. Con un hechizo no verbal, sus ropas estaban secas al igual que sus cuerpos. Aunque eso era lo que menos le preocupaba a Hermione. Sabía que tendría que comenzar a sentir el calor de la ropa seca, pero había algo en su vida que no lo permitía. Estaba pasando por el momento más triste de toda su vida.

- Draco.

- Shh. No digas nada, Hermione. Dejémoslo así…

Ella lo miró con aquellos ojos marrones, rojos de tanto llorar.

Él se acercó y le dio un beso cerca de los labios, ambos cerraron los ojos y cuando él se separó, ella pudo escuchar que él le dijo:

- Nunca olvides que te amaré _por siempre._

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, él ya no estaba. El pasillo estaba completamente vacío y podía jurar, que hasta más oscuro sin él.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, más despacio, más fuerte. Daba igual, el silencio que existía en la vida de Hermione era más fuerte que cualquier otro.

* * *

- Ron- susurró ella, lanzándose del tren y corriendo hacia los brazos de aquel pelirrojo que la esperaba en el andé de la estación de King Cross.

El chico se sorprendió por la rapidez de tan afectuoso gesto, pero aunque ella tardó a penas unos segundos en llegar hasta él, Ron se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba bien. Abrazó a Hermione con fuerza, y ella, después de tanto tiempo se sintió protegida.

Siempre le habían gustado los abrazos de aquel chico, a pesar de que eran algo torpes y escasos. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró sus ojos. El ardor que sentía debido a haber llorado tanto durante aquellas semanas, se apaciguó un poco.

Al abrirlos, vio a lo lejos una familia rubia de tres integrantes. Los padres estaban recibiendo a su hijo. El cual se dio vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos de Hermione, y comprobar que ella seguiría con su vida. Físicamente, los separaban 50 metros, pero ambos se sintieron mucho más lejos. Él le sonrió levemente, pero aquella sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

Hermione no le devolvió aquel gesto. No lo odiaba y nunca lo haría. Pero eso no significaba que ella no estaría enojada con él por hacerles eso a ambos.

Se aferró con más fuerza a Ron y ella pudo sentir como él la atraía más hacia su cuerpo.

Parpadeó un par de veces para borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos, y vio cómo Draco se iba caminando de aquel lugar junto a sus padres.

Y también vio, cómo todos en aquel lugar, los miraban con asco y rencor. Unas ganas increíbles de gritarles a todos aquellos infelices que no entendían nada de la vida, comenzaron a nacer dentro de su cuerpo. Pero se contuvo cuando aquel rubio, se dio vuelta y volvió a mirarla.

Tragó fuerte, respiró hondo y cuando Draco siguió su camino, ella se separó de Ron y lo miró con una gran sonrisa forzada. Una sonrisa que, al igual que la de Draco, no llegaba sus ojos.

Estaba feliz de estar con sus mejores amigos otra vez. Pero la tristeza que sentía por aquel chico, era más grande. No recordaba haber llorado tanto en su vida. Pero ahora, era momento de volver a ser feliz y de todas formas, deseaba que sus amigos no hicieran preguntas.

Ginny y Harry estaban abrazados unos pasos más allá de ellos dos.

Ron la miró a los ojos, preocupado pero con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. La había extrañado demasiado.

Hermione no pudo evitar que una lágrima terminara saliendo de sus ojos, a la cual odió profundamente. Pero de todas formas, mantuvo aquella triste sonrisa.

Ron le secó la cara y le dijo:

- Te he extrañado ¿sabes? ¿Estás bien, Hermione?

- Yo también te he extrañado.

Y volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente. Y aunque Ron supiese que ella no contestaría su pregunta, decidió no volver a insistir. Quizás algún día le contaría. Hermione le agradeció en silencio, esperando que Ron pueda entenderla. Y al mismo tiempo, se sorprendió de la repentina madurez de aquel pelirrojo. Y se sorprendió de lo bien que la hacía sentir estar entre sus brazos.

Luego llegó el momento de abrazar a Harry, y aquel chico de lentes, miró a sus amigos completamente confundido ante la evidente tristeza que sentía Hermione.

Ron levantó sus manos e hizo un gesto con su boca, expresando que no tenía ni idea de lo que le sucedía y Ginny, simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Aquella pelirroja sabía la verdad pero demás estaba decir que no le contaría nada a nadie. Tal y como se lo había prometido a Hermione. No sabía exactamente que había sucedido ya que su amiga no había tenido la fuerza suficiente de contarlo todo sin llorar, así que Ginny siempre terminaba abrazándola y cambiando de tema. Lo único que sabía era que Hermione se había enamorado profundamente de alguien casi imposible.

En su interior tenía ganas de llorar junto a su mejor amiga. Pero no podía hacerlo, no siendo ella la encargada de hacerla sentir mejor. Durante las últimas semanas en Hogwarts, no trató de hablar con Draco y de hacerlo recapacitar. En el fondo, lo entendía. Y al ver cómo todos los presentes lo habían mirado al bajar del tren, se sintió muy triste por aquel chico también. Y definitivamente, no quería que eso le sucediera a su amiga.

Harry abrazó un poco más fuerte a Hermione, pero no le preguntó nada.

Al cabo de unos segundos, los cuatro chicos se pusieron en marcha.

Y al llegar a la plataforma entre la 9 y la 10 que cualquier muggle podía ver, se encontraron con la familia Weasley que se habían quedado para acompañar a los padres de Hermione en aquella espera.

* * *

18 años después, aquella castaña volvía a pisar aquella estación de Londres.

Iba acompañada de su marido y de sus dos hijos. Un niño llamado Hugo y una niña, Rose, a la cual despedirían para que comience su primer año en Hogwarts.

No tardaron en encontrarse con sus mejores amigos, los Potter. Y allí estaban los cuatro, como hacía tantos años atrás. Sólo que ahora, las cosas eran muy diferentes a ese entonces. Los cuatro habían formado sus familias y los que irían a Hogwarts serían sus hijos, no ellos.

Hermione había logrado olvidarse de Draco y había vuelto a sentir aquellas cosas que alguna vez sintió por Ron Weasley. Se había dado una oportunidad a ella misma de ser feliz, y le dio una oportunidad a aquel pelirrojo de demostrarle que la podía hacer feliz.

Hermione miró a su marido y pensó que nunca podría decir que no amaba a aquel hombre que estaba parado a su lado. Todo lo contrario, lo amaba muchísimo y siempre le estaría agradecida por la vida que llevaban juntos.

Aunque no podría decir que amaba a Ron como nunca había amado a nadie. Porque por más profundo y enterrado que estuviera Draco en su corazón, ella no olvidaría jamás que nunca amaría a alguien como lo había llegado a amar a él.

De un momento a otro, se descubrió pensando todas esas cosas y sacudió su cabeza levemente. Miró a sus mejores amigos que estaban llegando a su lado y trató con todas sus fuerzas de volver a borrar aquellos pensamientos. Definitivamente debían ser las emociones que sentía por la partida de su primera hija, y volver a pisar aquel lugar que había pisado tantas veces para ir a Hogwarts, aquel lugar donde lo había visto por última vez._ No puede ser otra cosa_- pensó ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos vio cómo Ron le señalaba con la cabeza a Harry algo que ella no había visto. O mejor dicho, alguien. Miró hacia esa dirección en busca de lo que había llamado la atención de su marido.

Automáticamente aquella castaña de 37 años se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Allí estaba Draco Malfoy, 18 años más viejo con, supuestamente, su esposa. Y su hijo, Scorpius.

Aquel niño se parecía bastante a lo que había sido Draco de pequeño y Hermione pudo distinguir que su mujer era nada más ni nada menos que Astoria Greengrass. Por supuesto que eso no le molestó en lo más mínimo. Ella sabía que aquella mujer no era una idiota y consideraba que merecía bastante el puesto de esposa de Malfoy.

Aquel rubio que, después de tantos años, conservaba aquellos rasgos que siempre lo habían definido, saludó cortésmente a aquellas cuatro personas haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza.

Aunque antes de darse vuelta e irse, se quedó observando a Hermione por unos segundos más que a todos los demás.

Aquella mujer pudo sentir cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido. Siempre creyó que nunca más volvería a ver esos ojos de un gris completamente perfectos. Sintió calor y a la vez frío en todo su cuerpo y unos nervios que le carcomían el estómago tal cual los había sentido cuando se habían besado casi 19 años atrás.

Allí estaban ellos dos, a unos 50 metros de distancia, sin importar lo que pasara a su alrededor. El tiempo había vuelto atrás. Tan atrás que ambos se sintieron, de nuevo, con a penas 19 años. Y ambos sintieron la misma tristeza y melancolía que habían sentido aquel día en el que se vieron por última vez.

Draco estaba feliz por Hermione. La notaba feliz, con una gran familia. Enamorada de un hombre que podía darle una gran vida. Pero de todas formas, nunca dejaría de sentir lo que había sentido alguna vez por ella. Tal y como se lo había prometido aquella noche en el castillo. Nunca dejaría de amarla. Y hasta ahora, lo había cumplido.

Draco sonrió interiormente al mismo tiempo que aquella castaña le devolvía la mirada. Él sabía que estaría recordando todo lo que habían vivido, porque por supuesto que no lo había olvidado. Se le notaba a la distancia que seguía siendo igual de desobediente y obstinada que antes. Y por otro lado, Hermione sabía que Draco estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado hace tantos años atrás.

Ya no importaban las personas que pasaban entre ellos, ni a sus costados. Sólo importaban ellos dos. Pero ahora ambos tenía una familia por la cual seguir viviendo. Y aquel rubio, y aquella castaña se vieron obligados a romper esa conexión como tantas otras veces lo habían hecho.

Hermione dirigió su vista hacia su hija Rose que hablaba animadamente con su padre, su tío y su primo Albus. Se despidió de ella con lágrimas en los ojos al mismo tiempo que le daba un fuerte abrazo.

Lágrimas que no sólo pertenecían a la tristeza de alejarse de su pequeña hija. Lágrimas que no eran sólo por la angustia de la despedida.

Pero eso era algo que sólo Hermione sabría y que nunca se lo confesaría a nadie.

No sólo eran lágrimas de tristeza por no haber dejado de amar a aquel rubio, que ahora era un hombre con una gran familia. Eran lágrimas de emoción porque él había formado, justamente, una gran familia.

Y lo que más triste la ponía era que lo que Hermione pensó que nunca podría confirmar, lo había hecho hacía unos segundos atrás.

Cuando ambos se miraron, aunque sea por unos cortos segundos, pudo ver la misma mirada que él le dedicaba cuando le decía que la amaba. Él la_ seguía_ amando, tal y como se lo había prometido aquel día.

No sabía explicar cómo se había dado cuenta, simplemente lo había hecho. Aquella conexión que habían ido desarrollando cada vez que se miraban, seguía igual de fuerte e intacta que tantos años atrás. Y una parte de Hermione, que ella creía completamente muerta, o al menos en un estado vegetativo, se alivió y se sintió feliz.

_Él seguía amándola._ _Tanto como ella a él. _

Y no sólo el interior de Hermione Granger se sentía aliviado y feliz. Aquella parte del alma de Draco Malfoy, que estaba mucho más despierta que la de Hermione, se sentía igual o quizás más radiante.

Porque él se había dado cuenta de que seguía queriéndolo.

Ambos habían aceptado que nunca podrían estar juntos, porque eran demasiado diferentes y él no podría darle la vida que ella se merecía, pero se conformaban sabiendo que ambos siempre se amarían. Sin importar cuánto tiempo pase, sin importar las personas que estén en sus vidas. Sin importar nada, ellos seguirían amándose, _por siempre._

* * *

**Bueeeno, ahora si hemos llegado al final final :( fue muy triste y lindo escribir este cap, pero mas que nada porque sabia que era el ultimo, porque al final no lo hice tan triste JAJAJ Ya dije todo en el capitulo anterior asi que, solo me queda decir GRACIAS otra vez. **

**Este es el link de mi nuevo "proyecto": s/9235547/1/You-are-the-only-one-that-I-want**

**El que quiera, es libre de comenzar a leerlos! Espero que les gusten! Un beso a todos :)**


End file.
